Tsubasa: Revolutions
by briteskies
Summary: There are dreams within dreams, and worlds within worlds, and perfection is nothing but an illusion. How long will the group last in a world were Darkness is not allowed to exist? Set post AcidTokyo, pre Infinity. KuroFai. Story is now COMPLETE!
1. The Silver City

_**Warning**: This fan fic takes place post Acid Tokyo. If you have not read that far in the manga, don't spoil it for yourself and go on reading this! There are many character/plot spoilers just waiting to be found and confuse the hell out of you! And if you're sitting there thinking to yourself, "Have I read Acid Tokyo? Whish world is that again?"... then you haven't read it. Trust me. If you would like to read it however, please go here:  
http://groups. msn. com/ TsubasaReservoirChroniclesOnlineManga and enjoy! You can thank me later! - (just remember to take out the spaces ;)_

_**Another Warning**: It says KuroFai in the story's summary for a reason. When it happens later, Don't say I didn't warn you. (otherwise, you can thank me later ;) haha)_

_**Another Warning, Again**: I'm just making worlds up. Its Tsubasa. That's how things work here. Oh yes, and I'm must apologize now for my sucky writing. I NEVER write in first person or in the present tence. I thought I'd try something new. Fai is a complex guy._

_**The Last Warning, I Promise**: This story is... long. Just thought I would give you a little heads up. If you're a new reader - you'll be reading a while if you decide to stick with it! But I hope you enjoy it none the less! XD  
_

_Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah...  
I don't own Tsubasa. CLAMP does.  
CLAMP does however, own my soul.  
If it's not CLAMP though I do own it. Steal from me and you die. :)  
_

_You may read now. _

_Finally._

* * *

**Chapter One:  
The Silver City**

I hate him.

Staring at me with those crimson eyes that tell me that they can see the very secrets I've worked so hard to hide from everyone. I know he's watching. I know he knows me better than anyone has ever known me before. And I am going mad because he refuses to let me push him away. But I cannot push him away because I am not strong enough…

I can hear him across the room, shifting uncomfortably in his sleep. I'm sure he has nightmares just like the rest of us; flashes of his sorrow-filled past or the troubled instances of the memories we've all shared playing like a picture screen before his closed eyes. Sometimes I envy Syaoran-kun for having read that book; I wanted to know his story too. Maybe then I would have some idea as to what haunts his dreams.

Then again, I feel that if I knew more about him, I would love him even more. I already love him too much, and I hate myself for it. And I hate him for letting it get to that point.

And now I cannot even ask Syaoran-kun about it; what little piece of that dark man's past he had watched. Because Syaoran is not here anymore and has now been replaced by a sad and lonely boy of the same name and face. I don't know if we can ever get him back and I don't know if we should ever really want to.

I haven't slept in a week. I know its troubling Sakura-chan, but I can't help myself. Instead, I just lay here, staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows move slowly across the room as the moon makes its way across the sky. But I can't bring myself to close my eyes. My dreams are far too horrible for me to face right now, and I blame him for that as well.

"I know you're awake, Magician," his words pierce into my thoughts. "Go to sleep or I will come over there and make you."

I refuse to respond to this, so instead I lay silent, staring at the ceiling just as I have been doing for the last hour and hope for him to give up and go back to sleep.

"You'll only make things worse for the Princess if you do this to yourself. Stop being so selfish already," he grumbles and I hear the shuffle of blankets as he turns over once more. He says things just to hurt me it seems. Using Sakura's fragile feelings against me, I don't know why he sinks so low.

"And you haven't eaten today either," he adds.

If it were in my nature to snap back at him, I'd tell him to shut up and mind his own business. I'd tell him to leave me alone. Tell him its my life and I'll live it how I please. But he knows as well as I do that I would never say such things. He knows that I will just lay here and say nothing.

"I'd ask if you were hungry, but you're not talking to me anyway, are you?" he asks me after a long, deep yawn, turning in his bed yet again. He's so tall it's a wonder he fits into his bed at all, let alone how he makes himself comfortable enough to get to sleep. We've been sharing this room ever since we arrived here two weeks ago.

He is right, as usual though; I'm not talking to him. I don't even like to look at him. To think about him. But he's everywhere, and I cannot stand it.

"Suit yourself then," he mumbles after a long silence between us. "But in the morning, when the Princess asks you how well you slept, and you lie to her with that bittersweet smile of yours, I'm going to tell her everything."

"Go ahead," I want to scream at him, but of course I cannot even bring myself to say that. Especially because I know his threat is real. Kurogane does not lie. He does not cheat, or steal or deceive anyone. He is straightforward, honest, strong, and far more observant than I had anticipated upon our first meeting.

I hear him yawn again, shift twice more and then I cannot help but sigh a bit to my own relief as the sounds of his rhythmic breathing reaches my ears. That is the only sound I can hear until the sun comes up.

Time doesn't pass as slowly as it used to, back when I had nothing better to do than stare into nothingness and hope for the sun to rise. Back when I had made such a stupid wish; for someone to love me.

Back before I had ever met him.

"Let's hope, for your sake, the Princess doesn't ask you anything," he sneers at me, stretching his arms over his head and placing his feet onto the cool hardwood floor.

I don't even acknowledge him by turning to look at him. Instead I find myself fascinated by the colours washing across the white ceiling as an orange sunrise washes over this new, strange world we have come to.

The people we've met call this place "Ádiea," and though it seems to be one of the most advanced places we have yet to come to, I cannot help but sense its deeply rooted magic and ancient history living and breathing amongst the towering silver sky scrapers.

Mokona noticed immediately that we were near a feather; said it was somewhere in or around the city we had come to. And the people that we asked said our best bet would be to go to the country's palace and that if their king did not know, there might be something helpful in the palace's library. Other than those suggestions however, the people of the city seem to know nothing. My first thought was that it seemed strange for such a place with hovering vehicles and buildings made of glass to still have a palace and a king at all, but we of course haven't been here long enough to really understand much about their world.

From what we have seen so far, the world seems to be peaceful. It is a city of towering silver buildings and well manicured parks stuffed with large trees and blooming flowers. This was not the first world with such advancement that we had come to – the world of the firefly racers was quite advanced after all – but it was certainly the first one that gave me the distinct impression that both magic and technology existed together. Though, in all honesty I have yet to run across anyone or anything with what I would define as "magical" powers, I can still sense its presence.

And it is abnormally clean here. At least in other worlds there was some underlying grit. Some lingering smog on the air. Some unswept tile floor or undusted window sill. A cracked corner of an old shop window. Something. But here… here I am uneasy. Here, every child we pass is fresh-faced and smiling. Couples walk under the flowering trees in the parks holding hands and laughing. Students sit on the stairs of the public library studying their books. We have been here for two weeks, wandering the streets of the city of Ádiea looking for clues as to where we might find the feather and I have not seen a single tear shed, I have not heard a raised voice or sharp tongue.

"Good morning Fai-san," Syaoran-kun says to me as Kurogane and I make our way into the restaurant downstairs. He is sitting by the window with his chin tucked into his knees, watching the people pass by on the street outside. He greets Kurogane as well but I don't think he looks directly at either of us.

We've been staying in an older hotel on the eastern side of the city. Its obviously the poorer side of town, but still strangely clean and upbeat. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan each were given their own rooms, yet Kurogane and I are forced to share. There are many reasons for this I suppose. We aren't sure how long we will be in this world, so the money we received for all our old clothing might not last long enough. We were pleased with how much we received for it all; by far the most we had ever gotten. It was awkward, wanting to thank Syaoran-kun for coming up with the idea again, then realizing that it wasn't the Syaoran before us who had originally said it.

I sit at the table, scanning over the room. It's relatively empty, save for an elderly couple eating breakfast across the restaurant and the young waiter attending to them. It doesn't take long for him to notice my and Kurogane's arrival and he promptly comes to ask us what we'd like to eat.

He works here every morning and has finally come to expect my polite refusal of anything with substance. Syaoran-kun has already finished most of his breakfast so he too denies an order while Kurogane orders a glass of fruit juice and some sort of egg dish. I'd never been one to think Kurogane was much of a juice drinker, but he has mentioned how delicious this world's fruit seems to be. It was Sakura-chan however who first noticed this and insisted that everyone try something.

"Is Sakura-chan still asleep?" I ask Syaoran.

"I assume so. She hasn't come down yet. Neither has Mokona," he shakes his head and then reaches for the last of his strawberries on his plate and pops it into his mouth. A small drop of bright red juice remains on his lower lip and I cannot help but notice how much it resembles fresh blood. It truly upsets me that I now have come to think like this and I force myself to look away from him and suppress the urge to lick my lips.

Kurogane has sat across from me at the table and looks at me with stern eyes. "I'm eating my breakfast and when I finish, you and are going to go have a talk, upstairs," he says firmly, giving me no room to argue.

Syaoran shifts uncomfortably and looks down at the floor, knowing just as well as I do what he means by this.

And me? I say nothing. He'll drag me up there and hold me down if that's what it takes, and Kurogane knows that I am aware of this. He's proven it several times over by now and I'd rather not waste my energy fighting him about it. So I simply sit there and wait.

He must have seen the look on my face just now. I hate admitting it. I refuse to ever say anything to them… but I am hungry.

His eggs come soon and his juice as well; deep red juice that fills the large glass to its brim. I'm sure that he is fully aware I am staring by now, watching the ruby red liquid pour over his lips. First Syaoran with the strawberry and now this. I can't take it anymore.

"I'll be upstairs," I stand up and nod to him, then turn to leave the room. But not before I see his eyebrows raise at me in surprise.

I hear him set the glass back down on the table and his voice follows after me, "I will be up in a moment."

I don't honestly know how much I care. It hurts so much that this is how I see him now. A snack. A meal. Something to quench my thirst.

Why did he have to do this to me?

Why couldn't he have just let me die?

Doesn't he understand things would all be so much better that way? He must know that I am nothing but a burden; an jarring bump in the road or an itch you just can't seem to scratch.

"Oh! Good morning Fai-san!" I hear Sakura's warm voice half a second before I realize I'm about to bump into her.

"And good morning to you as well, Sakura-chan," I smile in return, giving her a small bow of my head.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to my room," I say. "I've just finished breakfast, so I thought I'd relax a bit."

She has to know that I'm lying straight to her face, but it doesn't seem to bother her. Instead, she offers me a smile before continuing on her way and says "see you soon," and Mokona who is perched on her shoulder giggles to me and waves.

It is nice to see them smile again, but they are no longer the naive and innocent smiles they used to be. They seem to have aged years in just a matter of months and that saddens me greatly.

Out the window of our fourth floor hotel room I can see most of the eastern and southern parts of the city. The past few days the lot of us spent some time in the public library reading over history books we thought might be of help. None of them have been thus far, and I am not surprised by this. After all, the townspeople have said that we either need to ask the king of their country or look in the library of the palace.

The public library has been useful however in gaining knowledge of this world's history, despite how little any of the books seem to say. Much like the odd cleanliness of the world, there is very little mention of any sort of conflict ever having occurred here. No talks of wars or enemies, not even a fire or earthquake worth mentioning. Or so they seem to read.

But perfection, as anyone knows, is nothing but a myth. I suppose that is why I am almost looking forward to our meeting with the king this afternoon. He had been away for several months it seemed and returned home last night. I have a hunch that if anyone is going to know anything about this strangely perfect world, it will be him; King Ienyn A'riûs.

The sound of an opening door startles me. I really must have been concentrating, as even with my powers cut in half now, I can usually sense the presence of anyone approaching.

Or maybe I'm just used to him by now.

He stands there, across the room, rolling up the left black sleeve of his jacket and saying nothing. Just looking at me and deciding if he should come any closer, or let me come to him. I came up here of my own will after all. It would not be unlike him to test me. To wait and see if I will finally go to him.

I won't though. It is his fault that I am this way to begin with so why should I be the one to give in. If I go to him, it will make it seem as though I have accepted it.

I haven't. But I have no other choice.

"It's alright to tell me that you're hungry," he says. "I'm doing this willingly. Because I want to. I want you to get stronger…" his voice trails off and his crimson eyes fall to the floor. "I want you to live because… you want to live, and not for the sake of anyone else. And I refuse to let you kill yourself just because you think that will make things easier."

He's said things like this to me before. I suppose he still doesn't understand… if I die then his life would be so much better. Not for me, but for him. I could make his life better if I just faded away, and that would make me truly happy.

"Drink," he snaps at me, clearly noticing my wandering, thoughtful eyes and he shoves his wrist at my face. Thick red blood is already flowing from his veins where he has cut himself and I am quick to lap it up, careful not to let a single drop go to waste.

I have never tasted the blood of anyone else before, but I truly believe that even if I had, no one else would compare. Thick, warm and tangy it was like my ambrosia. Just a single taste was enough to drive me mad, and I knew that if it would not kill him, I could drink him dry in a matter of moments if I wanted.

"Stop," he says gruffly, but its so quiet I can hardly hear it. "Fai!" he pulls at my hair, "that's enough for now," and I finally let him pull his arm away from me. "You can have some more later." His eyes look at me; concerned. He has pulled his arm to his chest now, raw and red from my vigorous assault.

I had not realized I had been so forceful. "I… I'm sorry," I say to him. They are my first spoken words to him in several days now.

He is quick to notice this as well and gives me a stiff, "So you're talking to me now?" as he raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean to be so rough," I continue. "I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. You're hungry. Give me an hour or so and you can have some more."

"I'll just wait until lunch," I argue.

"Fine then. Lunch it is," he nodes. "Shall we go? The Princess should nearly be done with her breakfast by now and its quite a walk to the palace."

Already done with her breakfast? Had we been up here that long? "Sure," I agree and I follow him out of the room, watching him tenderly rub at his wrist.

As expected, Syaoran is already up and waiting patiently for us at the door. Sakura is as well, keeping a safe distance to this new and unfamiliar boy with the face of the one she thinks she loves.

"To the palace! To the palace! To the big, silver, shiny palace!" Mokona hums as we begin to walk. It's still quite early and yet the air is already warm and comfortable. Big fluffy clouds are already rolling lazily across the sapphire sky and a soft breeze wisps through the air. It smells like what I would imagine a proper spring should smell like, though I cannot recall every experiencing the season before.

Even the weather here is perfect…

"Don't you find it odd?" Syaoran-kun looks up at me with his observant, amber eyes. "Every day we have been here, the weather has been perfect."

"Yes," I agree; glad not to be the only one who thinks so. "Two weeks without so much as a cold day or a gust of strong wind does seem a bit odd."

"Do you think it has something to do with my feather?" Sakura-chan chimes in.

"It's possible," I shrug. I would like to say that was my suspicions already, but in all that we had learned so far about the world, I couldn't honestly say there was any evidence to suggest that. If this world were truly "perfect" then the combination of this weather, the cleanliness, the complete lack of conflict and all the smiling faces would make absolute sense.

But I've had my doubts of this "perfection," the moment we arrived.

* * *

_Yay! You made it through chapter one! Congratulations! I hope you decide to continue reading._

_Reviews are appriciated!_


	2. The Golden King

**Chapter Two:  
The Golden King**

I knew, the moment I saw him, I knew that he was not human. But I don't find it my place to say anything about it to anyone just now. And just coming out and asking him about it is downright rude. "Excuse me sir, but you aren't really human are you?" is hardly a question you want to ask someone you have just met.

Especially someone as clearly powerful as he is. Offending him when we have come to ask for his help just seems like a step in the wrong direction to me.

He smiles at us as soon as we are all properly introduced. It is a genuinely kind, friendly smile and he says with a short nod, "I am glad to meet you," in a pleasant tenor-tuned voice.

There were plenty of books in the public library with information about him, and how his rule over the lands was the longest and most peaceful in all of history. So I suppose I had been expecting to see someone much… older. If I didn't know any better, I would have guessed him to be in his early twenties. His eyes told a much different story than the rest of him however, and I feel guilty for feeling the lest bit relieved by looking at them. But his deep hazel-green eyes are the first signs of genuine sorrow I have seen in this world.

"So you are travelers, I hear?" he leads into a conversation, leaning forward slightly on his high-set throne as a sign of genuine interest. "Do you mind my asking where it is you all come from?"

"Somewhere very far away, sir," Syaoran-kun answers politely. It is our general answer to the question which we are asked so very often, and typically people who are not genuinely concerned will leave it at that.

He smiles once more and I hear a faint chuckle slip from his throat before he speaks again. "Indeed," he nodes. "This is what concerns me."

I should have seen that coming.

"Tell me," he continues after scanning over our faces, "what brings you to our fair country?"

The four of us exchange glances and it is Sakura-chan who is the first to speak, which is actually quite a surprise to me. And judging by the expressions on Syaoran-kun and Kurogane's faces, I believe it is safe to assume that it surprises them as well.

"We are on a quest, sir," she takes a step forward and bows her head formally to him like the well-mannered princess that she is. "Searching for something I have lost before others try and claim it."

"And your quest has led you here?"

"Yes, sir."

"So… you are accusing one of my subjects of thievery?"

"No!" she shook her head fervently. "No, I didn't mean it like that. We… have just come to believe that it may have found its way here somehow is all."

"And what is this "it" that you speak of?"

Among our travels we have found that is usually doesn't come off well to bluntly state, "We're looking for a magical feather? Have you seen it laying around anywhere per chance?" as they either will know exactly what we are talking about and see us as just another threat for claiming their newly acquired power, or they have no honest idea what we are talking about.

Sakura blushes slightly and turns around to look at Kurogane and me as if to ask if it were alright to tell him anymore than she already had. I smile to her and give a quick nod. The king was not going to be fooled by some sort of made-up half-answer, that much I was sure of.

"My… it's my feather, sir. We've come to this country looking for my feather."

His face seemed to drop so quickly it was a wonder it hadn't fallen on the floor and shattered, but he was quick to compose himself after a couple of long blinks though his big hazel eyes. "Your… _your_ feather?"

Apparently the townspeople were not completely oblivious…

"Yes sir," Sakura-chan nodded. "Would you know anything that might help us find it? The townspeople suggested that we come to ask you about it."

He sighed heavily enough I think his guardsmen across the room may have heard it, and without another word he eased himself off of his throne, presenting himself to us for the first time at his full height. He stood just barely taller than myself but seemed to be built like Kurogane. It was probably the only similarity the youthful looking king had with him however, as the king is fair skinned, green-eyed and has probably the longest hair I have ever seen on another man; waves of golden locks falling past his knees.

"I suppose I should properly introduce myself," he says at last, dropping to a single knee before Sakura-chan and taking her small hand in his own. "My name is Ienyn and I am king of this country. I have been king here for over a thousand years."

Surprised by this very forward confession, Sakura takes a slight step away from him, looking at him wide eyed and unsure of what to say.

He chuckles warmly and smiles again, "It's a bit surprising I'm sure, but I'm really quite harmless."

"So you're not human then?" Kurogane pipes up. It would not surprised me if he had noticed the king's non-human aura right away as well. I might ask him later, if I feel like talking to him.

"No. I have not been human for quite some time now. I am now what this world calls the Dragon of the Sun. Or at least that is what they used to call me back when I was actually needed," he says very matter-of-factly, then stands up. "If you would all follow me, there is something I would like to show you."

His hair sways slightly back and worth as he walks. We all follow silently behind him. Sakura, then Syaoran, then Kurogane. I follow last, taking my sweet time and keeping a nice distance between me and the others as I let my one good eye scan my surroundings. The palace is old. Centuries older than the skyscrapers beyond the palace walls. I can tell by the shapes of the windows and doors; their rounded, hand-laid stone faded now into a pale wash of grey. Nothing like the sharp edges of the buildings in the city.

"I did not actually grow up as this kingdom's prince," Ienyn explains to us, leading us down a long stretch of hallway lined with windows that allow us to look out into the gardens. "I was raised to be the true prince's guardian."

"Did you kill him?" Kurogane asked the obvious question.

"No. Nothing like that," Ienyn chuckles and shakes his head, apparently un-offended. Then suddenly, without any warning at all, he stops in his tracks and gracefully whips around on his heals and grins, "The fact that you know that word at all gives me much hope however. You do know the true meaning of the word, do you not?"

"What word?" Kurogane snarls at him. I've seen that look many times before – the expression of "Stop joking around Fai, because you're not funny," though I must say it's the first time I've seen it directed at anyone other then myself.

"Kill," he shrugs. "You _do_ know what that means, don't you?"

_To Kill (v): To cause the death of; to put an end to. Syn: Murder. Slay. Execute. Destroy. Eradicate._

"Of course I do," he grumbles, and I cannot help but be astonished that he didn't offer to demonstrate his knowledge.

"I thought so," the blonde king raises a single eyebrow at him, then scans the rest of our faces before speaking. "And you will find that you are the only ones who do."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Syaoran exclaims, though I'm sure everyone else was thinking it.

"It means that here, there is no word for 'kill.' There is no word for 'hunger' or 'anger' or 'sorrow,' no word for 'dirty,' or 'cold,' or even 'lonely.' There are no words for such things because they simply do not exist. Surely you must have noticed." I cannot help but observe that he is looking directly at me while says this.

"So it is perfect, after all?" I murmur to myself. To be honest, I was expecting much more of an answer than "it does not exist."

"It may seem that way to some. Or at least to those who do not know any better." Ienyn offers a simple shrug. "But we'll talk more about that later."

And with that, he starts walking again, down the hallway filled with warm spring light and up a large flight of stairs.

We pause just as we reach the top and Ienyn kneels before Sakura-chan once again. "You must promise me that these feathers belong to you," he says, his eyes deep and serious and searching all of Sakura-chan's innocent face for just one flicker of a lie. "Please… promise me."

"I… I promise?" she stammers with a concerned look stuck on her face.

"And your companions?"

"They are helping me to find them. Nothing more."

"Alright then," his face softens. "Forgive my asking, but I have been so excited over your arrival I haven't stopped much to explain myself, let alone make sure you are someone I can trust."

We are lead down a final hallway that ends at a pair of large, ornate whitewood doors. His long, pale fingers linger over the door handle for a moment before he opens them. "Do not be alarmed by what you see," he warns before he lets us pass.

A soft lavender light seems to have encompassed the entire room even though all the curtains are drawn. At its centre, a large dark wood poster bed rests, and sleeping peacefully amidst a pile of fluffed pillows and a mess of extraordinarily long black curls is a girl who looks maybe only a year or two older than Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun.

"Her name is Annabelle," Ienyn says, gliding to her bedside and sitting at its edge. His face looks sadder than I have yet to see it and he reaches out one long arm to touch her sleeping face. "She is my wife. And she has been asleep for the past 1000 years; locked in an unending dream."

"Did someone do this to her?" Syaoran wonders, being the first of us to step deeper into the room.

"No. I believe that she has done this to herself," Ienyn offers. "I believe it is the result of a wish that she made on the day that she found that feather."

"She has the feather?" Kurogane raises a suspicious eyebrow. "Hey! White manju, do you sense the Princess's feather?"

Mokona, who had apparently been sleeping in Sakura's hand bag jumps to immediate attention, raising his ears like antennas, and wrinkles his nose. I notice immediately, and I'm sure the others do as well, that his eyes are normal and his ever cheerful "Mekyo!" noise is not to be heard.

"Mmmmm…. Mmmmmm. I can feel the presence of a feather. But it is not in this room," he says sadly.

"No," Ienyn shakes his head slowly, "It has never been in this room. She is locked in an unending dream by the power of the feather, but she has taken it with her."

"Taken it with her?" Mokona tilts his head to the side and raises one long white ear in the air.

"To the dream world. You sense the presence of the feather only because this world, and Annabelle's dream world have somehow overlapped."

"So, we're all in her dream right now?" says Syaoran.

"No. We exist in reality, except the rules of the world are bound to her dream. Or so I have come to believe."

"Do you know what her wish was?" I cannot help but ask.

"No. Not exactly. I mean, I don't know what words she used," he shook his head. "But I think I know the general idea of it."

"How can you be sure?" Kurogane questions him. "She's asleep! How can you know anything at all?"

"Take a look at the world around you," he says calmly. "She and this world have been like this ever since that day."

"What happened then?" Sakura takes several steps toward Ienyn, her concern is plainly seen on her delicate face.

"It hasn't always been this way. Back then, we were in the midst of a great war. The Powers that rule over this world, The Light and The Darkness, had been assembling great armies, and their leaders were the two princes of the two greatest kingdoms of the time. One of them was her older brother, Monagan, the boy I had been raised to be the guardian of. The other was Sarûs, the prince of our enemy kingdom. They were born to fight one another. Prophecy stated quite clearly that as long as the two of them were alive, they would seek to destroy one another, and the battle that was dividing the world into two would only end once one of them had been crowned the victor.

"Just before Annabelle obtained the feather, a rumor spread of Sarûs gaining control of something of great power swept over the lands. They said it was something so powerful that Monagan would stand no chance against it; that he would surely parish. And then the feather was found. And everything has changed….

"All the evil, all the darkness. Anything unpleasant or even the least bit discomforting was suddenly just… gone. Sarûs. His army. His entire kingdom vanished in an instance. And Annabelle, who found the feather, has been asleep ever since."

"So, she used the power of the feather to save him?" Syaoran interjects, his amber eyes fixed on Ienyn as he speaks.

"I believe so. Yes," the king nods. "By banishing all Darkness to another place Light cannot reach, they cannot fight."

"Is he still alive?"

"Monagan? Yes. He comes and goes from here often actually," and Ienyn's eyes grow distant. "He is the one exception to this world…"

"Meaning…?" Kurogane growls. He's never been a very polite listener.

"If you spill your drink, the mess is gone the instant that it is made. There are hillsides full of flowers but not a single weed. People here do not shout at one another not only because they do not get angry, but no one ever gives them a reason to be. Only those of us who existed before this so-called 'perfect' world came to be, understand that this is not how things really are. But if anything is ever done to disturb the world; if you make someone cry, if you hurt someone, cause anyone any sort of pain… you begin to vanish. One chance is all you are given, and if you do it ever again, you leave this world for good."

"And he is the exception to this?"

"How can you protect someone from evil if you send them straight to where evil lives?" Ienyn raises his eyebrow.

A good point, I suppose. But that still hasn't explained everything.

No one says another word for a moment or two, before Ienyn stands abruptly and grins, "I think we've had enough for now. It's almost lunch time. Let's take a break from this and go eat." He's regained his cheerful composure once again and continues on talking as he walks out the door about how even in the time before this all happened, Ádiea was well known for its delicious fruit and that it was officially strawberry season right now.

_Of course it is… _

Kurogane catches my wrist as we file out of the room, "You're hungry, right?"

I don't answer him, just give him my usual smile and continue on out the door. He knows I am. He just wants me to say it. I don't understand him at all sometimes.

I don't want to say it. And I don't want to tell him. Ever.

"If it's alright, we will join you in a moment," Kurogane announces as we reach the bottom of the stairs, and Ienyn pauses to look at us with curious, questioning eyes, and he grabs my upper arm before saying "We have something we need to discuss."

"That's… fine," Ienyn says hesitantly, obviously not too warm on the idea of just letting the two of us wonder around the palace unattended. "The dining hall is down the west corridor. You can't miss it."

"We'll be right along," Kurogane nods, "But don't bother waiting on us."

He's still got a hold of my arm as the kids and Ienyn disappear down the hallway. Sakura-chan takes one quick look back at us before turning the corner and I smile and wave goodbye.

"You think now is the best time for this?" I say coldly, as soon as I think they're out of earshot. "And right here of all places? If anyone sees us, who knows what they'll think?!"

"I'm not an idiot, Magician. There's a room to the left. Get in."

I am probably the most stubborn person in the universe. With the exception of Kurogane perhaps… but none the less, I stay put. He's at least going to have to go in the room first, so that when we get caught I can blame it on him.

Its become a new hobby of mine: blaming Kurogane for things.

There was a time not so long ago where I would have poked fun at him for being "sneaky and suspicious" danced around a bit, poked him in the shoulder and made a run for the room just to annoy him. I don't know why I had ever starting giving him such a hard time. I guess, around him and the kids, it was the first time I'd been able to have fun and not care about the consequences of my actions.

I could poke him and call him silly names and he'd chase after me with his sword and threaten to kill me. But he never _really_ tried to catch me. I have no doubt that if he had ever wanted to, he could have. I'm sure it was annoying and tiresome; me acting like a undisciplined six year old child half the time, but I was having fun and for a long time, that was all that mattered to me.

I was away from my world. Away from my past. Away from Ashura. I was staring a new life where I could do as I pleased.

I hadn't realized that somewhere along the way, they started to care. I didn't know that had even been possible – for anyone to care. And yet here I am… alive because he saved me.

And instead of me having the decency of a normal human being to thank him; to thank him for sacrificing so much; to thank him for being such a good person that he would take on the weight of keeping himself alive so that I could live… I shun him for it. I despise him for it.

Because it was such a stupid thin for him to have done.

Why would you ever want to save someone who can't even say thank you?

He has already removed his jacket, rolled up his sleeve and has taken out a small dagger from his pocket to run across the flesh of his wrist. It's obvious he is still sore from this morning as he offers me his other arm this time – usually I get the same one for several days.

I've drank from him enough now that there are multiple wounds and scars on either arm; enough that he covers them fully in the company of others to avoid any questioning eyes. I can feel them, the raised imperfections of his skin every I run my lips across them and feel guilty for each and every one. He will carry those scars for the rest of his life…

"You seem to be hungrier than usual," he says and I lean over to lap up the blood already seeping from his veins. "Are you feeling alright?"

I give a short shrug but say nothing. It's rude to speak with your mouth full after all. He is right however, and it is something that has been troubling me for some time. I suppose its one of the many reasons I cannot sleep at night.

And now I can add my nearly hurting him this morning to the list.

I'll won't be sleeping for another month at this rate…

I am conscious of my behavior this morning however, so I am sure to be extra gentle this time. So gentle it half-way feels as though I am kissing him arm.

Fantastic. That's all I need now; him to be thinking I like making-out with his wrist.

I can't help but feel that my cheeks have turned pink, but thankfully I am looking downward and my hair is long enough to cover most of my face from him. I'm trying frantically to think of how it is I normally do this, but I've gone blank.

Be gentle. Don't hurt him. But don't act like your kissing him for goodness sakes.

I don't normally drink from him this way do I?

I can't remember. It's something I've never thought of before.

I pause for a moment and take a breath. He is delicious as always.

"Delicious as always?" did I really just think that.

"Are you finished?" he looks at me completely unfazed by the fact I just went to first base with his arm and waits for my response.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm finished," I say and give him my trademark smile. Its my way of saying, "It's a good idea you have no idea what I'm thinking about right now." As I'm sure it would result in me being thrown into a wall or punched in the face, or something as equally… Kurogane-like.

"Lets get going then before the King gets suspicious," he suggests as he pushes down his shirt sleeve.

We take a few steps and I hear the words, "But Kuro-pan is always suspicious!" followed by a small laugh. And I stop dead in my tracks after the realization that….

That was me.

* * *

_Thank you for reading:) I hope you continue!  
xoxox_


	3. A Perfect, Broken World

**Chapter Three:  
A Perfect, Broken World**

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Sakura-chan smiles brightly at us which causes the rest of the room to turn and look at us as well.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," I nod my head towards King Ienyn before smiling at Sakura and taking the empty seat beside her.

Kurogane just shrugs and slips into the empty chair beside Syaoran and immediately begins to reach for the food so elegantly laid out before us.

I still remember the taste of normal, good food. I remember being very fond of it all; sweet cakes, juicy fruits, hearty meats, fresh vegetables, cool drinks, warm breads. I wish that I was still able to say that such things still sounded appetizing to me, but in all honesty I don't crave them at all. I suppose it is has much to do with the fact that a normal person would not crave the diet I am on. I wish that is was not the case, but unfortunately there is nothing much to be done about it for now.

I keep up the act of being a normal person still, serving myself what looks and smells like some sort of poultry, some heavily seasoned starchy vegetable that looks like it might be potatoes and a helping of strawberries Ienyn had been talking about earlier.

"I must ask," I raise my glance to the faire blonde king as I choke down a strawberry and pretend to enjoy it. "If it is perfect weather all year round, how is it that you have a strawberry season?"

"I have no idea," he shakes his head and laughs. He slouches slightly in his chair and rests his elbow casually on the armchair as he speaks. "I guess it gives people something to look forward to every year. Another reason for a festival. Strawberry Festival. The Festival of Flowers. Corn Festival. Potato Festival. Apple Festival. We have them all. There's a festival thrown for one thing or another practically every month. I can't say for sure exactly because I stopped caring long ago."

I suppose that made some sort of sense. At least as much sense as something could possible make in a place like this.

"They really are very good strawberries," Sakura says with an eager nod to him. "Aren't they Fai-san?"

"Indeed," I lie through my smile and choke down another.

It startles me when Mokona jumps into my lap. I am not entirely sure where he had been hiding until now. Probably in Sakura's handbag.

"Mokona wants a strawberry too!" Mokona says happily and opens his mouth in anticipation.

I know that it is entirely in Mokona's nature to get excited over delicious food, but I am also aware that he is entirely more observant than those who have never met him would ever possibly imagine. I'm sure he does want food. But I'm sure that the real reason he's sitting here in my lap is to give me an escape from having to eat anything more.

In many worlds, Mokona's very existence is viewed as highly suspicious, but Ienyn doesn't seem to even raise an eyebrow. He doesn't so much as breathe a whisper of a question about him as he happily devours the food I feed him, and I am glad for this. I don't like having to make up some story as to why we have a walking, talking fluffy white creature that looks a bit like a disproportioned stuffed rabbit.

Everyone seems to be halfway doen with their meals before Ienyn leans back into his chair and asks where we are staying for our visit.

When we tell him, he smiles and says, "Well that simply won't do. Would you all like to stay here at the palace?"

"I don't think that will be necessary," Syaoran-kun shakes his head.

But Ienyn persists. "Please, I insist. Besides, I can't afford you all wondering around confusing the people my kingdom. And if you really are here for the feather, there is no telling how long your stay will be – you'll run out of money if you don't get jobs and you'll find those to be rather difficult to come by. I must insist you stay here at the palace. Never mind it will be refreshing to have someone normal around here to talk with."

I don't know that I would jump straight to 'normal' as an adjective to describe us, but his meaning is easily understood.

We all exchange glances, nodding quickly to one another to make sure there was no confusion among us before Sakura-chan spoke up for us all. "Thank you Ienyn-sama," she says and bows her head to him. "We promise not to be a bother to you."

"It's settled then," he grins at us all. "Please, come and go as you please. I will have my servants prepare rooms for you all and fetch your things."

"That really isn't necessary," Syaoran shakes his head.

I feed Mokona a bit of what I assume to be chicken.

"Don't be foolish," he shakes his head and downs half his glass of whatever it is he's drinking. "You're guests of royalty. You should be treated as such. And please, I insist that you make yourself as home as possible here."

We agree and finish our lunch in relative silence, with me feeding my entire plate to Mokona without trying to look to suspicious to our gracious, royal host. But he smiles at me in a way that makes me think he knows something anyway. Had he been a normal human, I might have thought otherwise.

It did get me thinking just what it was he meant about being a dragon. He sure didn't look like what I had always thought dragons to look like – big scaled, fire breathing lizards with wings.

Maybe he would explain that to us later.

The palace is all but crawling with helpful servants dressed in their clean, perfectly pressed matching black suits and neck ties. It's no less than an hour after Ienyn gives them the order that a handful of them return with our belongings in toe and have hauled them up to our new rooms.

"Everything's all settled," a young blonde girl with braids in her hair comes happily up to Ienyn and flashes a perfect white smile at us all. We had retired to the gardens to watch the cherry blossoms after lunch. Ienyn didn't seem too eager to start talking about Annabelle or the feathers again, and I imagine he will not bring it up for the rest of the evening.

I have my slight suspicion that he's really more excited just to be in the company of people who understand him for once than to really get to work on setting things right.

After all, he's lived this way for a thousand years now. I can only imagine that the thought of a change might be a little frightening to him, even if it is what he wants.

He's sitting on a grey stone bench next to Sakura now under a blossoming tree that carries her same name. They talk happily to one another about one thing or the next, but nothing particularly interesting or important.

Syaoran is off in the distance, leaning against the trunk of a tree and staring at the sky. Often times I wonder what he thinks about. He is far more wiser than the Syaoran I had become used to seeing.

"You think he's up to something?" Kurogane asks me. He's sitting near by on a stone bench much like the one Ienyn and Sakura are occupying.

"It's hard to say right now. He seems like a good enough person though," I shrug. "After all, if what he says is true, he couldn't even be here if he wasn't a good person."

"If that's true," he lowers his voice a bit, "Then why are we still here?"

"What do you mean by that?" I honestly am not sure where he's going.

"I've killed many people in my lifetime. By their standards, that makes me a bad person." he says very matter-of-factly. "I know you refuse to say anything about your past, but I'd be willing to wager you're not too innocent yourself."

"Don't put me in the same category as you," I grumble. Jerk. As if I'd tell you that. "Besides, we've not done anything wrong in this world. They would have no way of knowing anything about any of our pasts; yours, mine or even Sakura's."

"I guess that's possible."

Don't give me that crap. You know that's obviously how this world works. You're just prying again.

"But I still think we should be wary of him."

"I agree," I nod. There is a time and place for me to be difficult, and subjects such as this is not one of them.

I guess that was all he wanted to talk to me about, because after that he remains silent and leaves me be. I am quite content with this actually, and am quite satisfied to simply sit here and look out over the gardens.

The grass is a perfectly trimmed carpet of vibrant green lined with rows of spring flowers in full bloom; a small sea of pinks and yellows that sway in the breeze like the waves of the tide as honey bees and red butterflies flutter above. I'd bet my left foot those bees don't even have stingers. The stone walls that lay beyond are ancient and overgrown with thick, deep green ivy vines and topped with silver stone statues of what appear to be dragons – at least the versions of dragons I am familiar with. And beyond the palace walls we can see the edge of the seemingly endless forest that stretches to the south and the west of the city further than even the best eyes in the world can see.

The books in the library mentioned the forest often, but only that it was a place few often went. That strikes me as rather odd actually, as one would not have anything to fear inside if, if the world truly was as Ienyn had mentioned.

I must have been staring for quite some time. And obviously not paying much attention to anyone else for that matter.

"Forgive me for being so forward, Fai-san," Ienyn says with a grin and I look at him in a bit of a daze. I had no idea he had come up to stand next to me. "But you possess a great deal of magical ability, do you not?"

"What makes you say something like that?" I ask, hoping not to come off sounding rude.

"You've been staring at the forest for a very long time now," he says as though I should get his meaning. "It's not a habit many people have unless they've got some sort of magic."

"It's very lovely," I tilt my head and smile.

He laughs quietly. "I suppose that hearing you say that is… a very good thing."

"Why?"

"Not many people do," he shrugs. "Most people now days seem to just forget its there entirely. And before any of this, it was a place most people feared to even step foot into. Even now, knowing that it is completely safe to enter, I still have a hard time going in. The only person I've even known to love that forest is Monagan."

"The previous prince?" I ask to be sure I was remembering things correctly.

"Technically, he still is the rightful prince. If he wanted to be."

"Where is he now?"

"He comes and goes. He's always out scouring the world for a sign of the old world, or a way to change things back. I'd help him do so if he'd let me, but he thinks that watching over Annabelle is more important."

"And you don't?"

"I don't think I'd say that exactly," he looks down with a slight tinge of pink on his cheeks, obviously not wanting to speak ill of his post. "But there isn't much danger for her here. I think what he really wants me to do is find a way to wake her up."

He sighs and draws in a long breath, standing at my side and gazing over the canopy of the trees beyond, "I've tried everything I can think of…"

"Sakura-chan will find a way. I'm sure of it." I tell him with a smile. And I do not doubt my own words for even a moment.

His face seems to lighten a bit and he offers me a pleasant smile before inviting us all back inside to give us all our official tour of the palace.

Our guest chambers are all near one another on the third floor of the east wing of the palace and all but surround a gigantic living area with a roaring fire place, shelves upon shelves of books, long, over-stuffed couches and ornate statues. I forget from time to time that the world we are now in is so technologically advanced, since the palace is practically void of anything overly advanced. Occasional silver screens previous worlds have called "televisions" are tucked into corners, and all the palace servants seem to have some sort of listening device in their ears. But other than small things like that, it seems as though the palace is an entirely separate world than the one we had been staying in the past two weeks.

"I've had my servants fetch you all a few new changes of cloths while they attend to your laundry. You'll find fresh changes and new sleep attire on the beds in your rooms. We weren't sure on your usual sleeping arrangements, so you all have separate rooms, but don't hesitate to move around. This entire area of the palace is kept strictly for guests and visitors, so you'll be the only ones up here for now," our host explains to us, obviously about to show us to our rooms.

Just in that moment, a tall silver-haired girl appeared at the top of the stairway and approached the king. "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but… " she leans close to him to finish her announcement.

"Alright. Tell him I'll be along shortly then," he tells her, and she rushes off just as quickly as she had arrived. He smiles and nods to us before showing us each our rooms.

"I do fear I have something to attend to now," he nods. "Please make yourselves comfortable, and if you would all like to join me, dinner will be served at seven." He walks away and I hear him laugh quietly at the top of the stairs, "It's always at seven."

Mokona is quick to take advantage of the spacious sitting room and bounces happily on one of the couches, "Bounce, bounce, squish, squish I'm a happy kangaroo!" he sings.

"Ah! Look at this view!" Sakura-chan exclaims as she approaches the window. The eastern gardens are a few stories below us, so we are just barely above the trees and able to look out over the eastern part of the city of Ádiea. Long, sleek trains on rails of light wind through the tall towers of the silver city, lights buzzing, pictured screens moving soundlessly in the distance, it all looks like a completely mismatched world outside the window.

"It's so… clean." Syaoran says almost bitterly. Not to say that we hadn't noticed it before. But it really was.

I don't think that he meant to do it, but just moments after his statement, he bumped into one of the small side tables next to an armchair and the long golden vase full of long-stemmed white tulips toppled over onto the floor. A loud crash echoed through the high ceilings and water splashed upon his tan boots for a brief moment.

And then…

The mess was gone.

An instant later, the vase was back in its place, unbroken and untouched. The flowers, unbent and pristine as ever.

That was undoubtedly one of the strangest things I have ever seen.

For a moment, we all looked at one other, at the vase, and at the floor.

"Did that… just happen?" Syaoran-kun finally asks us all, his thin brown eyebrow raised suspiciously.

Sakura-chan is quick to answer, "I guess that explains why everything is so tidy around here."

"I guess it does," I agree.

Syaoran gives me a quick smile, though it is rather apparent he forces it, "I think I'm going to take a look at my room."

He is the first to do so, but the rest of us follow suit shortly after.

My room is large and decorated in soft blues and grays, with accents of deep black cherry wood. The bed is large and the closet is empty, there are two armchairs facing towards one another in front of the window now covered by curtains and in one corner I am surprised to find a small bar complete with several bottles of wine. It is somewhat of a delight for me that I can still appreciate the taste of wine, as odd as that may seem. I don't much understand it myself really.

It's a nice enough room I suppose, but there isn't much to entertain me in there, so it isn't long before I'm back in the sitting room, watching Mokona skip along the marble-tiled floor trying to avoid the cracks while singing one of his little songs I have no doubt he just is making up as he goes along. Syaoran too must have gotten bored, and in what I suppose you might call typical fashion, is now curled up on the couch with his nose in a book.

"Do you like to read, Syaoran-kun?" I ask him, bending over to try and see what the book's subject was about. I knew the answer once before, but I don't think its fair to him that I assume he is the same.

He looks up at me a bit confused and shrugs his slender shoulders, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"What about?"

"Uh… I don't know," he blushes a little. "I haven't really been able to read much lately." He doesn't say such a line harshly like you might expect him to. He has never been bitter or harsh to us at all. In fact, he has been very much the opposite and I feel a bit guilty now for bringing up things like that.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," he smiles. "Do you like to read, Fai-san?"

"I suppose I do," I nod.

"Kurogane-san does too I think," he smiles.

If he were any other person, I'd probably say something bitter and snarky to such a remark. "I don't care what Kurogane likes," I would say. But the thing about saying something like that to Syaoran would not only be mean and hurtful to Syaoran himself, but he would know I was lying anyway. So I decide not to say anything and join him on the other end of the couch with my own book.

"A History of Black Dragons."

That reminds me of Kurogane for some reason.

I am very pleased to find that I can read the letters of this world. It doesn't surprise me that Syaoran can as well, but it is obviously taking him some effort, but none of the others seem to have much luck with it. I wonder if Mokona were not here, I would still be able to understand the people of this world somewhat?

I guess we'll never know.

These books are much different than the ones in the city library. Death, destruction, wars and foul play; things you should almost expect in a world, even it isn't particularly overbearing.

"Do dragons really exist here, Fai-san?" Sakura's sweet voice interrupts my reading and I see her bright, smiling face peering over the edge of my book to look at me.

"If any of this is true, I suppose that they must."

"They must all look like Ienyn-sama then."

"I don't know," I shake my head. You would think that in a book called "A History of Black Dragons," they would tell you what they actually looked liked. I guess they just assumed the readers already knew…

She sits quietly between Syaoran and myself and plays with Mokona on her lap. They giggle quietly and from the sounds of things, Mokona is doing some sort of silly dance for her. But their noise is almost comforting really.

Things in this moment seem almost familiar. Our dysfunctional little family sitting in the living room while daddy's off at work. Or perhaps in our case, in his room practicing his swordsmanship against the shadows on the wall. I don't know what else he could be doing in there…

I don't particularly care.

Much.

I continue reading for most of the afternoon. Later, a young maid comes up just as the light outside begins to turn purple and informs us that dinner will be served in an hour and that there will be a few more guests than expected. She also says that if we would like to freshen up, she would be happy to run baths for us and we all had fresh clothes waiting for us to change into.

I didn't know it was to be a formal dinner. That seems rather unexpected and odd actually…

But a bath really does sound nice.

Sakura agrees as well, but Syaoran declines and tells the maid that he will go tell Kurogane that he should change.

Sakura disappears with Mokona bouncing on her head to take her bath and I retire to my own room as well and wait. I looked in the bathing room the last time I was in here, and I have no idea how to work that thing.

I cannot help but though, wonder who the other guests are to be?

* * *

_I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Lots of plot points to cover before we get to the fun stuff. I promise promise promise it will get more entertaining from here!_

_I hope you decide to keep reading!  
xoxox_


	4. Bitter, Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Four:  
****Bitter, Sweet Dreams**

The thing I have come to love the most about advanced worlds it a thing most call "indoor pluming."

The bathing rooms in the palace are enormous. The tub alone could probably comfortable fit three people, and yet here I stand, wrapped in a soft silvery robe as the cute little maid girl shows me how to use the thing and even is nice enough to pour in some scented bubbles. The entire bathroom now smells like lilacs. It's quite lovely, though it does concern me that I too may smell like lilacs as a result and I'm unsure of how I feel about this. I can almost hear Kurogane's voice in my head now, "You smell like a damn flower…"

"Enjoy your bath, sir," she bows to me and hurries out of the room.

The water is a perfect, comforting warm and I settle into the bath, all but disappearing beneath the foamy white bubbles. The window must have been cracked open as I can hear the soft hoot of an owl near by and the distant rustle of tree leaves. Aside from that however, the room is in perfect silence.

The whole of it all it rather relaxing, and as much as I try and resist it, I can't help that my eyes slip closed for a bit. Not to sleep just yet, but… a little rest won't do me any harm.

I didn't realize how long that had been in the bath until I hear a pounding on the door, "You plan on staying in there all night, Magician?" I could have been there for hours, it's not like the water was going to get cold.

"I'm almost finished," I say just loud enough for him to hear me before pulling myself from the tub and drying off.

He's standing there leaning against the dresser as I walk out, "I told them you were tired. Everyone's eaten dinner already and the kids are in bed."

"Is it that late?!" my eyes find the darkened window to see the moon halfway through the sky. "Why.. why didn't you come to get me!?

"I did. But you were still in there. I figured you had fallen asleep or something," he explains and heading across the room. "You thirsty?"

"No," I snap at him a little harsher than I had intended. "And I wasn't asleep."

"I wasn't talking about that," he says flatly, ignoring my later comment. "The wine here is pretty good."

"I'm fine," I shake my head and wonder slightly what he's still doing in here. We have our own rooms now. The palace is full of empty rooms, so it's really quite pointless for us to share any more. It might look suspicious if we did.

"Suit yourself," he shrugs and there's a loud pop as the cork falls to the floor. It's rather odd to watch the thing vanish from the floor and appear on the countertop as though it had been placed there. He pours himself a glass, and half-fills another and leaves it sitting there before settling into a chair near the window.

I'm still in my bathing robe and a bit disoriented because of the time I seemed to just skip over, and here he is sitting in my room drinking wine. Part of me really wants to tell him to leave, but I say nothing and rummage through the pile of clothes left for me at the foot of the bed. A deep navy coloured suit with tails is at the top – what I should have worn down to dinner.

Everyone always picks out something blue for me to wear, but I decide on the pair of black silk pajamas for now.

"The Princess is worried about you," he tells me and takes a long drink of his wine. "She knows you haven't been sleeping. To tell you the truth, I don't understand it myself. Because of the way this world is, the sleep you get here is good."

"I don't expect you to understand me, Kurogane," I say sharply.

He doesn't take his eyes off me, even as he takes another drink of his wine, "Because you won't let anyone."

"And that's my business." I shrug and wonder how long he plans on staying in here and bothering me. Bothering me. Hah. I don't know that I would actually call it that. I just find it easier when he's not right in front of me…

"Are you happy that way?" one black eyebrow raises at me and he gulps down the last of his wine and stands to pour himself another.

"Perfectly content," I flash him a smile.

He laughs quietly, deep in his throat "My ass," he shakes his head and thrusts the half-filled glass of wine in my face. "Drink it."

"I said I was fine."

"And I said drink it."

As if we haven't had _this_ argument countless times already. But I take the glass anyway, immediately realizing that my doing so is not going to get him out of my room any faster.

Subconsciously, maybe I don't want him to leave but the rest of me doesn't want to think about that right now. And I will admit I have grown rather fond of our constant arguing.

Every time he argues with me, every time he get angry or forces me to do something, as sadistic as it sounds, it just shows that he hasn't given up yet.

Not yet.

But it's only a matter of time.

He's stubborn, so it may not be soon, but eventually, he will tire of it. Eventually he will realize I'm not worth the effort. So until that time, maybe a small piece of me actually is happy.

The wine he handed me is a deep, cherry red and is just as delicious as I expect it to be. Books in the library had said that this kingdom was especially well known for its crops, and to my surprise, King Ienyn had said that it was one of the only things that had not changed after the feathers came; things had tasted just as delicious back then as well. I suppose the only difference now is that no one in this world can properly appreciate it.

"You know, when you were just pushing me away, I sort of understood that. You're so damn stubborn I half-way expected that to happen anyway. But lately," he pauses to take a drink, "You've started pushing her away as well. I'm not close to her like you are. With all that's happened, who do you thinks she looks to now to run to when she's scared or sad, or just wants someone to talk to?"

I cannot look at him while he talks, so I drink instead. The entire glass in one gulp. And then … I say nothing.

I can feel his eyes on me, and after a short while he growls, "Well at least you're not trying to deny it. Just remember that she's not like me. She's going to take this personally. She won't understand that its got nothing to do with her and that it's just you being a damned idiot."

"Well at least you understand that about me, Kurogane," I smile.

He drinks again and glares, "Do you do that just to piss me off?"

"What?" I ask innocently. I know exactly what he means.

"That damn smile of yours. It makes me sick."

"Then don't look at it."

Its not until now I realize that he's standing right in front of me. Not until every hair on the back of my neck stands on end and my stomach drops into my knees when he says, "I've tried that, already."

I am sure he saw the confused and frightened look on my face, it was only there for a split second before I could properly adjust myself, but I know him well enough to know he saw it anyway. But to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what to say.

"But like it or not Magician, you and I are stuck together," he says, draining his last glass of wine before walking away from me at last, setting it on the counter with a soft clunk. He turns around and looks at me one last time, "You hungry?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright then. Try and get some sleep."

"I'll try."

He grumbles something that sounds like a good night and waves his hand at me in a rather "I'll believe that when I see it," kind of way and leaves the room.

I cannot help but sigh the moment I hear the door click closed behind him and I wonder to myself if he'll go straight to his room and go to bed or if he'll take a detour and sit in the parlor and read through magazines.

Not that I care. Or at least I'd like to think that I don't.

I should have asked him who the guests at dinner were.

My hair is still damp against my neck and left to hang loose around my shoulders instead of in its usual low ponytail I've grown accustomed to wearing. I set my own empty glass down for a moment, then realize that there is only enough wine in the bottle left for one more glass and decide that something so delicious shouldn't go to waste.

I suppose that the combination of a week's worth of sleepless nights, my relaxing bath and what will soon be a glass and a half of red wine, the thoughts of curling up in the midst of that large king-sized bed in the center of the room sounds incredibly inviting to me.

The black silk pajamas hang a little loose and I've left my bathrobe to fall the floor just where I had stood. It's gone already. I imagine its folded neatly in a drawer somewhere or hanging on a peg behind the bathroom door, but I would really rather not think about that. Messes that clean themselves are a very odd site to see if not even a little disturbing.

Moonlight casts long silvery shadows across the cushioned blue-grey carpet and I decide to finish my glass of wine by the window sitting in the chair Kurogane had recently occupied. The stars shine like brilliant diamonds amidst a clear and untouched black sky. I hadn't really bothered to notice how beautiful the sky is here and even though I'm aware its really nothing more than an strange sort of illusion, I admit that to those of us who are not used to living and breathing in a world of perfection, it's a truly lovely sight to behold.

I sit a while at the window, watching the flowers in the gardens below sway in the breeze just light enough to caress their petals until the soft sound of a knock on my door.

"Fai-san?" Sakura-chan opens the door just wide enough to peer inside.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I thought you were already in bed. Come in."

She opens the door but does not actually step fully inside, instead she looks straight at me with her large, innocent green eyes and asks me if I'm feeling better.

I wasn't feeling bad to begin with, but I smile and tell her that I am feeling much better now.

"I… I just wanted to wish you good night. Please get some sleep Fai-san. This is one of the only places where we can truly get good sleep, and not have worry about bad dreams. Please Fai-san. I worry about you. You always seem so sad anymore, and…"

"Its alright Sakura-chan," I assure her and I'm to my feet and standing before her with my hands on her shoulders before she can say another word. "I'll get some sleep tonight. I promise."

"I asked Kurogane-san to check on you later," she blushes and looks at her feet. "Because you always say that now…"

What a clever girl.

"Well then I had better not be a disappointment," I smile at her.

"You can never be a disappointment Fai-san," she looks at me with those serious eyes I'm still not used to seeing on her. But she's quick to regain her innocent poise as she smiles and reaches up to touch my hair, "I like it down. It's pretty."

"Good night Sakura-chan."

"Good night Fai-san," she smiles at me once more before walking away towards her room down the hall.

The entire world seems to be out to get me tonight, so I suppose I shouldn't fight it. With nothing better to do, I shut off the light and slip beneath the covers.

I don't know how long I've been laying here in a completely dreamless sleep but I hear the door creek open and see the light from the hallway draw a slender yellow line of light across the floor.

It's aggravating to only have one good eye to see with as it leaves me with very little options for peeking.

Leave it to Kurogane to not be satisfied with just seeing me lay here, motionless. He's got to come and check.

Damn him.

I close my eye tight and try to be as motionless as possible. I need for him to think I'm asleep so he'll tell Sakura-chan just that in the morning. At least this time it won't be too much of a lie. I _had_ been sleeping for some time before he came to check.

"Well, well look at this," he says softly to himself, and I feel the bed shift slightly as he sits on its edge. "I expected you to be sulking in a corner of the room somewhere."

He really is a jerk sometimes.

"You'd better not be faking it, Magician…"

I tense up slightly, worried that he's going to be able to tell.

"But if you really are asleep…" his voice has softened, "I'm not going to wake you. And I hope that whatever you are dreaming of now, is a good dream."

The warm fingers that brush the hair out of my face startle me at first and I do my best to not react. "At least maybe there, you have someone you can really smile for."

I know that it's only moments, but it seems like half of eternity before he moves at all. He's just sitting there with his fingers still in my hair, the heal of his palm just barely touching my face.

What is he up to? I can't very well just open my eyes… eye and ask him. But the longer he just sits there watching me, the hotter my face gets.

Go away.

But no. No, he just sits there, as if he knows its driving me crazy.

I'm just moments away from breaking down and snapping at him before… something brushes across my bottom lip. Rough. Dry. Breathless. I think it was his thumb.

"Sleep good."

I barely hear the words. His voice is so low, so quiet its as if he's afraid I'm going to hear it. Though, now that I think about it… I suppose I did hear it. But he thinks I'm sleeping and that I haven't heard anything else he's said, so what should that matter?

I hate that I want to reach out and catch his arm to stop him from leaving. That I want to at least look up and say "Good night," to him before he walks away. But I can't, because the last thing he'll want to see is my open eye, and all we'll do is argue again about how "I should sleep" and how "I'm an idiot," and that "I'm a liar," and that "He'll tell Sakura" and everything else that I've already heard from him a dozen times. Its better that I just let him leave and allow him to believe that he's finally won. I should at least be nice enough to let him get some sleep before he figures it out in the morning. That I was faking it.

We can argue over it later. It'll give me something to look forward to.

I wait, listening for the sound of the door shutting behind him.

And wait.

And wait.

And… what the hell is he doing in here still?

I really want to just peek for a moment, but I'm afraid to see him just hovering above me to smirk and go "Gotcha!" or something stupid like he'd probably do.

So I don't.

But still, the door hasn't made a sound. And even though Kurogane is a big guy, he's pretty quiet, so the sound of the door is really all I have to go by. And still, I hear nothing.

But I cannot stand just lying here waiting to be caught, so resort to stretching my arms and murmuring sleepy noises and roll over on my side. It's a cheap trick, but I'm hoping it'll work. At least at this angle I can see the door, and if I'm fast enough I can peek at him to see where he is.

Damn it.

Not by the door.

Where is he?

"I'm not stupid."

Oh. By the window apparently.

I've got my eye closed, as I am slight afraid to look at him. I'm sure he's wearing something loose and his hair's messed, and the moonlight's hitting his tanned skin just right… of course. I don't really want to deal with that. I've had far too many dreams that begin like that already. "If you're wearing a towel, a flowered kimono, a pair of dog ears, or lots of tight black leather, I demand that you get out of here right now."

"Why would I be wearing dog ears?" he growls.

"You do sometimes."

"What?!"

"I don't want to talk about it. Will you please leave?"

"I'll leave as soon as I know you're sleeping."

"I was sleeping just fine before you came in."

"I doubt that."

"Please Kurogane, just go to bed."

"I promised the Princess that I'd be sure you got some sleep. I'm doing this for her, not for you. So shut up and close your eyes before I knock you out anyway."

"They're already closed," I say and smile in his general direction just because I know it'll make him mad.

"Then stop talking, smartass."

I'm tired of him trying to control my life. Live. Eat. Sleep. I can manage those things on my own. But I should be able to choose whether or not I do them. I don't feel like talking to him anymore.

I lay silent for a while before he quietly shuffles around the room. There's a pleasant tinkling noise and the delicate sound of something being poured. I'm sure it's the wine on the counter in the corner of the room; there were several bottles there.

He'll never leave if I don't sleep. As much as I don't want to do it, it's the only way he'll leave me alone. I suppose I can deal with one night of visions I don't want to see if it'll get him off my back.

They say you can't have nightmares here. You cannot have bad dreams. No dark alleys or scary monsters, or mean men chasing you with knives. But what about flashes of the happy memories you can never experience again? Or images of the people you love who you will never see again? Or excerpts of a future you know you can never have?

I'd have thought those would be called nightmares as well. But apparently I was wrong.

I can only recall Kurogane getting up from his chair for two more glasses of wine before the dreams begin…

"Ouch!" he yelps angrily in typical Kurogane fashion, "Not so hard."

I mutter some half-hearted apology in his ear before continuing, leaving a bright red stain of blood in the very place I had whispered. I'm making a mess in this particular position, but I don't care. Its so much better this way.

His neck is closer to his beating heart, so the blood is slightly warmer. I'm sure I couldn't have been bothered to notice something like that before, but now, in my particular condition, I find the taste difference is significantly greater.

He's much taller than me however, so he sits patiently while I feed, comfortably perched on his lap; my legs all but pinning him to the couch. He has little else to do with himself, so he occupies his mind my drawing designs across my back – his fingers tracing the phantom lines of the tattoo that I once possessed as if he actually knew what it had looked like.

I'm nearly finished with my meal. Just cleaning up my plate now; secretly, it's my favourite part of the whole thing. Blood that has dripped down the side of his neck and pooled in the dip of his collarbone just waits to be licked away and I take extra care to make sure every last inch is as clean as if he had just stepped out of a shower. Every stretch of skin on his long tan neck, the ear I stained, all of it is gone over with delicate, slow and careful detail.

He doesn't say a word. Doesn't make a sound. But he's stopped drawing lines on my back with his fingers now and has instead, fisted them into the fabric of my shirt. Its so unlike him to not say anything when he isn't sure what sort of mischief I'm up to, but I have no doubt that he would let me know if there was something that bothered him. So I take his indifference as a sign that I can continue.

In all my dreams, I've never kissed him. I suppose that's because I cannot even imagine what that would really be like.

I keep to his neck, his ears, and anything below that strong jaw line. And in turn, he sticks to mine. Licking, nipping, kissing, sucking, biting. Anything that I feel like doing, and he says nothing. He just lets me do as I please, and in return, I let him do the same.

"You're such a mess," he grumbles with his eyes cast down, focusing on the lapel of his shirt. There is a tiny splash of red where there shouldn't be.

"I'm sorry," I say without a hint on sincerity.

"Good," is all I hear before the growl escapes his throat as I trace his inner ear with my bloodstained tongue. I love that sound and I wish I was able to see the face that goes with it, but for now I am content with the growl. So I do it again.

I smirk into his ear and give a small purr as one of his hands slips beneath my t-shirt and the other grips the back of my belt.

And I do it again.

This time it's him to attack my neck, though not quite in the same way I suppose. I purr against him, nipping at his earlobe and press my knees further into the couch to make sure he cannot escape me; my legs locked tightly around his hips. His mouth is hot against my skin and seems to lull my eyes closed. I don't have to see him to know what I'm doing.

He yelps in surprise as I bite a bit harder than I should at his ear. "Damn it. Warm me before you do that!"

A few perfect drops form and run down his neck, but I do nothing about them for the moment, just watch the crimson trail slide down his skin and onto his shirt.

"Oh no," I point dramatically. "I made another mess. Kuro-woof needs this washed right away!"

"Just take it off already, idiot," he grumbles. He didn't even look. How discouraging. But who am I to argue with him?

Stupid buttons. They take so much time. But it is well worth the effort. And all he has to do is give one tug and mine is gone, that isn't very fair. I also have suspicions that he's removed a shirt or two off of someone else before.

"You're so damn skinny, Magician," he grumbles, both of his hands now free to trace every inch of my bare skin; his fingers grazing over places where scars should be, but instead is nothing but perfect, smooth white.

Maybe that is why he is letting me do this. Because I am slender, because I am smooth, because my hair is long and falls to my shoulders and if he closes his eyes he can pretend I'm a girl. I can't decide just yet if that bothers me.

"Maybe you should eat more."

"If I eat too much I'll kill you," I tease. "And then I would have no one to play with."

I'm bored with his jaw line. His ears. His neck. His shoulders. There is so much else left for me to explore and I have every intension of doing so. I've taken it upon myself to find places that make the best sounds. So far, my favourite noise he has made comes from his hip bone.

I don't know when I lost control over things, but I'm not surprised in the lest that he doesn't let me keep it for too long. I find soon that I also enjoy other sounds; like the sound of my own belt being thrown across the room as though it had been some kind of snake he had to get rid of, or the bump of his knees hitting the ground not a moment after he pushed me to the floor.

It is only at this moment that I am assured he doesn't mind that I am not female, even though it might be arguable that I am still being treated as one; laying beneath him as I cling on desperately while he rocks us both back and fourth.

It's this moment that I cannot stand. This moment that I hate him for. Because this…

This isn't real.

I am dreaming.

I cannot even bring myself to finish before I wake up, staring at the ceiling, frustrated as all hell. And there he is, asleep in the chair across the room, haloed in silver moonlight.

Obviously, if there is a god in this world or any of the ones to follow, he hates me.

So I'm stuck here at this godforsaken hour of the night, frustrated and unable to sleep anymore and left to stare at the object of my demented fantasies while he sleeps, probably passed out from too many glasses of wine.

And my stomach growls. For a split second the thought of "he might not even notice if you had a little midnight snack," pops in my head.

You have got to be kidding me.

I'm going for a walk….

* * *

_P.S. The end_ _of this chapter might look familier to maybe one or two people. I am a cheater. Deal with it. And if it doesn't look familiar to you, then don't worry about what I just said! ;) Tehehe!_


	5. Candy From Strangers

**Chapter Five:  
Candy From Strangers**

"You seem troubled," a smooth voice interrupts my thoughts - though in all honesty I have no idea what I had been thinking about. Just staring out over the gardens, watching the leaves on the trees in the distance dance in the comfortable breeze.

"I suppose," I shrug. I don't even bother to look and see who it is. I don't care right now.

He says very little and I would describe his silence as he sits down next to me as inhuman, but I'm not sure if that works entirely.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he offers as though I were someone he asked this question to often.

"No. Not really," I shrug again and continue my staring. Typically, in a mood like this I would prefer to be alone, but his presence is oddly calming so I make no effort to move away from him or ask that he do the same.

"I can respect that," he says, and I hear the grass rustle beneath him as he leans back onto his elbows to look at the sky.

A slow, calm silence lies between us for quite some time before either of us say anything more. As we sit, I cannot deny my curiosity about him. He's dressed in solid black from head to toe, rich velvet, silk and aristocratic lace. He looks like bits and pieces of people that I've met along the way. Almost as though someone took all the best parts and gave them to him. Blue eyes a bit like mine, but darker, black hair a bit like Kamui's, but longer, and a strong frame a bit like Yasha's, but smaller.

Monagan?

I stare for a moment, and it is the only conclusion I can come to, but I decide to ask him about it later.

"Can I ask you something?" he says finally, and I can feel his sky-blue eyes staring right into me.

"Sure," I have apparently taken a habit to shrugging at him.

"Has your condition ever forced you to kill anyone?"

I can't say what I had been expecting him to ask me, but it certainly was not _that_, and I cannot help but show the look of surprise on my face. "My... condition?"

"Aie. You're a vampire.. are you not?"

"I.. well, yes. How did you know?" I see no point in lying about it as I have no doubt that he would know if I were. "Are there vampires in this world as well?"

"No," he says simply and his eyes remain as serious as a hurricane. "But that does not mean that I do not know what they are."

I pull my legs into my chest so I can rest my chin there before answering this ridiculous question of his. "No. I've never killed anyone because of this. I was turned into a vampire after losing my eye. When I was… created…" saying a phrase like this puts a foul taste in my mouth, "I drank the blood of a vampire to become one, mixed with the blood who is to sustain me."

"The tall guy?" he raises his eyes to mine, and seems strangely saddened about something.

"Yes," I say with a slight nod. "He is the only person I have ever drank from."

"Have you ever wanted to?"

"What?" I do not understand the question I am being asked.

"Drink from anyone else, I mean… just to see what it was like?"

"No. I don't even want to drink from _him_, but he makes me." I explain. Why is he asking me all of this anyway? And why am I so quick to answer? I am stressed, sleep-deprived and hungrier than I have ever been lately, and here he comes, a complete stranger, asking me questions about something I don't even want to talk about.

All its doing is making me think about it more.

Think about how hungry I am and how I had to make myself leave the room because of the thought I had. As if everything else hadn't been bad enough.

"I really would rather not talk about this," I say to him with a smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he says. "It was rude of me to ask such things in the first place."

I thought he would have left after that, but he remains at my side, staring at the night sky and I cannot help but wonder what brought him over to me in the first place. He must have had something he wanted to talk with me about.

"Has your condition forced you to ever kill anyone?" his first question pops back into my mind. Yet his reaction to my response had almost been classifiable as disappointed; as though he had hoped I would say yes.

"You're Monagan… aren't you?" I offer a new topic of conversation to him.

"Aie," he nods. "And you are Fai. I was looking forward to meeting you. Your companions spoke very highly of you."

"Not all of them I'm sure."

He looks at me oddly and raises a single black eyebrow. "No. I can't recall a single ill thing spoken of you by any of them at all. Is that why you're out here? Are you fighting with one of them?"

"I always am, I suppose you could say. But that's not why I'm out here."

"Can't sleep?"

I nod.

"I know how that goes," he laughs quietly.

"You do?"

"I can't remember the last time I've slept. Though, I do recall liking it a great deal…" he explains. "And I must say that centuries without sleep can sometimes make immortality almost unbearable. I would honestly welcome any nightmare I could find now days."

And I thought I had things rough….

"But now, she's keeping me from him, because she thinks I will lose. My own sister…" he sighs deeply, lowering his head to the grass to lay down. "She doesn't think I can win against him. She's even gone as far as locking me out of the dreamworld now. I used to be able to find people in my dreams… my sister, Ienyn, my parents… anyone I wanted. Even Sarûs if I tried hard enough. Now… I can't even sleep if I wanted to. What's your excuse?"

"For what?" I ask innocently.

"Not sleeping. It's four in the morning. Even vampires need their rest." He says flatly.

I don't like being called that, even in jest, but I decide to let it slide for the moment. "I'd rather be tired than deal with my dreams right now."

"You can have nightmares?" he sits up and looks at me with wide eyes; astonished.

That's right. People don't have nightmares here.

I look down at the grass, twirling a few of the long blades in my fingers and tell him, "I don't think most would classify them as nightmares, no. But it does frighten me a bit, yes."

He looks at me, confused and raises a questioning eyebrow but says nothing, hoping that I'll explain myself.

"Its really quite foolish of me," I laugh and toss in my usual smile.

"So… you're having good dreams you're uncomfortable with?" he says as a sort of way to clarify it in his own head.

"I suppose that is the simplest answer."

"I can't say I've ever heard of that before," he says through a soft laugh and resumes his relaxed position on the grass.

He reminds me of someone, though I can't quite say who. Maybe its just myself; surrounded by a world of people and yet completely alone.

We are silent for a while longer before I speak again. "How did you know about me?"

"I can smell his blood on you."

"So you a dragon as well?"

"Yes. The Dragon of White Light," he nods. "I personally find it a rather ridiculous title."

"Why would that be?"

"The words 'White' and 'Light' have no power here anymore. And there is certainly no use for dragons."

"I've been wondering," I confess, my eye spotting one of the statues atop the palace wall in the distance, "what you mean by dragon?"

"You've never heard of dragons?"

"Of course I've heard of them. I just don't really think you fit the description of the dragon's I'm used to hearing about. You look pretty human to me."

"Now, yes. As I said, there isn't much use for dragons anymore, so there isn't much sense in changing into one."

I laugh. That makes much more sense to me now. "So how does one become a dragon?"

"The Powers of the old world granted them to those of us in the prophecies. Ienyn and I are not the only dragons of this world, though most of the others have died by now. This world will drive men bred for wars and battles crazy. They would rather die than have nothing to save, protect and fight for."

"Would you?" I find myself asking him, though it is quite rude of me to do so.

He doesn't seem to mind though and says with a shrug, "Unfortunately, death is not an option for me. Not yet anyway. But that isn't to say I haven't tried. Prophecy says that I will live to see the destruction of Shadow or die by his hand."

"Shadow?"

"Sarûs," he smiles at me. "He is the Dragon of Black Shadows and the only person in this world that can kill me. At least, that's the way things seem to work."

"That must be pretty rough then."

"I suppose," he shrugs. "But we all have our own struggles in life."

I cannot help but shake my head and smirk. No kidding…

His face seems to brighten a bit and he looks at me and smiles, "I really should apologize for acting overly familiar. I really am not in the habit of forcing myself into others' lives, but I must admit that I am very excited over your arrival."

"Did you… know we were coming?"

"No. I had no idea. But those feathers had to have come from somewhere…"

"_Those_ feathers?"

"Aie. Surely you've figured out that Sarûs is in possession of a feather as well…"

I suppose it had crossed my mind, yes. But I wasn't going to just assume anything. Not here anyway. This world is weird.

"It makes the problem a bit worse actually. Which is why I am trying to find him. I've spent the last thousand years looking for a way to the other side – to where he is. I have to defeat him before we find a way to wake up Annabelle or who knows what will happen when everything my sister has deemed as "evil" comes colliding into this world again. Unfortunately, I've been unsuccessful in both areas."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I have to go there myself I suppose."

"But you can't get there?"

"No matter what I do," he laughs. "And after a thousand years, I've made some pretty drastic and creative attempts."

I think I understand his first question to me a little bit more now. But like I've said, I'm not going to assume anything here.

"As a vampire, do you get stronger by drinking blood?" he completely changes our conversation.

"I feel weaker if I haven't drank any I suppose. Sort of like if I haven't eaten in a while."

I really hope he isn't going to ask me to turn him into a vampire or anything. I have no idea how to do that, and even if I did, I wouldn't.

"I know you said you hadn't done it before, but are you able to drink the blood of others, or do you have to drink from the tall, dark, brooding ninja man?"

"I have never sought the blood of others," I shrug. I don't quite know how it works. And I don't remember what it is that Yuuko said about it. I was a little bit out of it when it all happened.

"Are… you hungry?"

This was not where I had thought the conversation was going. At all. And I have no idea what to say to him about it other than, "Excuse me?!"

"Are you hungry?" he shrugs. "I… have a small favour to ask. And if you are hungry, I would be glad to help you out. If you would help me of course."

"What kind of favour?" I ask him with a narrowed eye. What in the world is he up to?

"I have the power to move through dreams. But my sister will not allow me to sleep," he is still smiling at me. "You possess a great deal of magical power, which will allow me to easily enter your dream if you grant me permission to do so. If you drink from me before you sleep, and gain your strength, you should be able to keep us both in the dream world for quite some time."

"What good would my dreams do you? I hardly think they would be of any interest to you."

"As long as I can get into the dream world, it doesn't matter," he shrugs.

"I suppose I just don't understand what good watching a person's dream would do you."

He chuckles softly before answering me, his blue eyes staring straight at the stars above us, "You can learn more about a person by watching their dreams than you could ever hope to learn by simply talking to them. Their fears, their desires, all played before you like a moving picture of their inner thoughts."

"Don't you think it's a little… intrusive?"

"Oh, it is very intrusive. I wouldn't dare deny it," he nods his head. "But it is the only way I can come in contact with him… and the only link I can find to the other world."

"You really want to find him, don't you?"

"It's the only thing that keeps me from turning to stone."

I raise my eyebrow.

"Figuratively speaking," he adds with a smirk. "So, will you help me?"

I don't have much of a reason to tell him no. Other than how I really don't know how much I want him watching my own dreams of course. So I shrug my shoulders slightly before giving him a quick nod.

His handsome face brightens into a genuine smile and he thanks me before standing to his feet. "Come with me," he says and holds out his right hand to me.

I hesitate a moment before I take it.

"It will be alright," he says with a small smile, and then pulls me to my feet.

He is slender, sleek and elegant, and walks with the graceful poise of one who was brought up with excellent manners. Though, he isn't quite as tall as I thought he would have been, now that I am standing right beside him to get a good look; the top of his head comes just to my eyes.

We walk through the wide, elegant hallways of the palace and up winding, grand stair cases that leads to a floor I have never been to.

"This isn't something I really had planned," he shakes his head and laughs. His hands rest on the large golden handles of a double, grey wooden door inlayed with elegant floral carvings as he speaks. "So I hope you don't mind that we come up here. It is the only place I can think of where no one will disturb us."

The room is enormous and full of elegant and ornate knickknacks and things I have never seen before in my life. A thousand years worth of collectables I suppose.

"This is my room. Please, make yourself comfortable," he says and waits for me to enter, then closes the door behind us, locking it with the turn of a golden knob.

My eyes wander for a moment, spying statues of dragons, old tapestries of castles and long haired maidens, a rack of silver-bladed swords, and shelves upon shelves of old worn out books before I find Monagan in the middle of the room standing near the extraordinarily large bed in the centre of the room that is full of more pillows than a dozen people would sleep on. He removes his long, velvet tailcoat and tosses it on the foot of the bed. It lands neatly folded as though he had intended it to do so, but I've been here long enough to know that he didn't.

"I used to sit in the front row of orchestra concerts and throw things at them to try and mess them up," he laughs, his eyes still focused on the tailcoat he has just removed. "But it got boring after a year or so. Because they never would…"

"You would try to sabotage them?" I laugh as well. In all honesty, that sounds a lot like something that I would do.

"Just to see if it could be done," he nodded, and I see him slip a small gold handled dagger from his pocket.

An awkward silence falls between us now.

His fingers fumble about the lace of his throat before his long neck is revealed and he holds the dagger beneath his own chin and makes one clean cut down the left side of his neck.

"You should be able to drink as much as you like," he looks at me and continues to unbutton the rest of his laced shirt.

His skin is the same colour as Kurogane's.

I hesitate. I am hungry. But the best I can compare this to is when you crave a slice of chocolate pie and someone hands you a cherry pie instead. It isn't that I can't eat it. It just… that I don't really want to.

It is quite obvious that I am uncomfortable I'm sure, and he offers a sympathetic smile to me before he walks over. Blood runs down his neck and the front of his chest, but he acts as though he does not even notice.

"If you are afraid, it is ok," he says and reaches for one of my hands.

"I'm not afraid."

He laughs again. His laugh is actually quite pleasant. "It is the middle of the night and you are being asked to suck on the neck of a complete stranger in the middle of his poorly lit and rather oddly decorated bedroom while he stands before you only half dressed. I'd be afraid…."

I laugh as well. "I suppose if you put it like that…"

"Later, we can cuddle," he jokes.

I close my eyes a moment, the scent of fresh blood is as pleasant to me as fresh bread cooling on the counter. I can tell the difference in the scent. He is not Kurogane. He is not the chocolate pie I crave. But I'm hungry enough right now that cherry pie does not sound too bad either.

I always drink from Kurogane's wrist, but he couldn't have known that. And now that he has already cut himself, it isn't like I can say anything about it.

The cut itself is longer, deeper, and the blood that spills from a person's neck is slightly warmer than that which flows from the wrist. He tastes entirely different than Kurogane. Actually, this entire scene is different from anything I have ever done with Kurogane. On many levels I suppose.

I am careful not to hurt him. That would be very rude of me.

For a moment, we stay at a polite distance from one another, but it only seems to make things more awkward. He is the first to move closer, tilting his head away from mine and looking to the ceiling. I too move closer, standing directly before him and place my hand on the back of his neck to make him more comfortable.

I suppose if I am really going to do this, I may as well do it correctly.

The cut was deep enough that it takes a while for the bleeding to stop. But I am still hungry. Even so, I pull away.

"You can keep going," he tells me with a slight nod, and keeps his head tilted back to elongate his already long, slender neck.

He really does not seem to be troubled by this in the least, which is more than I can say for myself. But I am hungry. And aggravated. And if you must know, I am quite sexually frustrated as well. Not that it has anything to do with this right now, but it is on my mind none the less.

"Let me know if I hurt you," I tell him, and move in once again.

The blood from his wound is not flowing freely like before, so I must work to get it out now. I am weary not to be too forceful, but am aware of the breath that has caught in his throat as I suck harder at the soft flesh of his neck.

He takes a slight step backwards, which startles me. But what startles me even more is that when I pull away he grabs my arm and pulls me along with him.

"I will get dizzy soon," he says softly, almost breathless. "We should move."

A smart idea I suppose. Except the only place to sit in here, despite the elegant eccentricities of the room, is the large bed in the center.

I don't know if I like where this is going.

Or maybe I don't like that I do.

I'm not entirely sure which just yet. But apparently neither one, whichever it really is, is enough to get me to protest.

I am hungry after all.

The bed is soft, with sheets of deep red silk that slide smoothly beneath the weight of my knees. He sits, knees bent and legs dangling over the edge and his hands folded neatly in his lap. I take my place next to him, but do nothing for the moment.

I am still hungry, but his neck is hardly bleeding at all, and the place where I had been feeding from is raw and red and beginning to bruise. "Are you alright?" I ask him.

"I am fine," he says with a weak smile, but his eyes are fixed on his knees.

"I can stop if this makes you uncomfortable."

"No," he shakes his head. "I know you are not going to hurt me."

That really wasn't what I had been talking about.

He laughs quickly and shrugs his shoulders, "I am sorry. I heal very fast, so it probably isn't making it easy for you." And before I can say anything more, he removes the dagger once more and makes another cut along his neck, this time on the other side.

The opposite side of where I am sitting. Of course.

I did not notice the first time that he doesn't even wince as he digs the knife into his skin.

Kurogane never does either.

Kurogane.

I wonder if he is still sleeping in the chair at the foot of my bed; my currently very vacant bed that he will be extraordinarily angry to see if he is to wake up any time soon.

Monagan tilts his head the opposite direction, offering the fresh wound to me freely. Another slice of pie.

I only drink from him until the bleeding subsides. It is only a few short minutes until this happens, but during the time I had been oblivious to the fact that I had practically crawled into his lap. I've had many dreams that have started like this. But none of them involved the person I am currently with. Reality is always undeniably bittersweet I suppose. Regardless, I cannot being myself to continue.

My only thought is suddenly focused on one thing. What would Kurogane say if he saw this? What would he think?

For a great length of time I had been trying to convince myself that I didn't care what Kurogane thought. But I know exactly what a pang of guilt in your stomach feels like, and that is exactly what I feel right now.

Why?

I don't even know myself, to be honest.

"I'm sorry," I apologize quickly and adjust myself to a much more polite and, well, much less lustful vampire sort of manner.

"For what?" he looks at me with surprisingly serious eyes.

"I..." ok, so I have no idea what to say to him right now. "I'm finished."

He looks at me for a moment, as if he is trying to decide if he believes me or not. But he doesn't say anything for quite some time.

"Ok then," he nods and gives me a very polite smile, "Shall we begin?"

* * *


	6. Dreamscape

**Chapter Six:  
Dreamscape**

"You look handsome," a vaguely familiar voice comes from behind me. A hallway of tall, dark mirrors lays before me and I can barely see the shadowy reflection of the slender, blue-eyed, black-haired young man behind me.

That happened much faster than I was expecting.

"But you may want to wear this instead," Monagan smiles and hands me an entirely black tunic and a pair of pants, and a mess of armour. And a bow and a quiver full of arrows.

The look of confusion on my face is obviously apparent, as I don't even have to ask him what this is all about before he begins to tell me.

"You said you didn't like your dreams. Right? And if you're helping me, I shouldn't ask you to stay somewhere you don't want to be. So I'm taking you somewhere else…"

What?!

He laughs softly and shakes his head. "Hurry and change," he insists.

So I do.

Something about this outfit is oddly familiar.

"I must explain a few things," he says, leaned against one of the mirrors, watching me. "Firstly; my sister hates when I come here. I've used Ienyn and a few others before, but as soon as she finds out, she gets very angry. She too has the power to walk about people's dreams, so do not ever let her catch you. The moment she does, and she finds out what we are up to, she'll lock me out again and prevent me from using you anymore. Secondly; stay asleep as long as you can. This is the dream world. Remember that. And also remember that I can only be here as long as you stay here. So the longer you can stay, the better."

I tighten the last of the buckles on my belt and he smiles, "Are you ready?"

"I suppose. Where… where are we going?"

"I am going to look for Sarûs. You are going… somewhere else."

"Where?"

"You'll see," he smiles again. As regal as he comes across at times, there is a bit of a trickster in him. I see it twinkling in his eyes.

I look in the mirror once more and see… both of my eyes looking back at me.

He begins to walk down the hallway; I follow. Distant shadows seem to be moving all within the mirrors and we come to a stop. "I should explain one other thing," he says, turning about to face me. "Where you are about to go is not your dream, but the dream of someone else. Don't ever forget that. You may watch silently, and remain unnoticed if you choose, or if the dream you enter is a dream that some how involves you, you may participate. To do this, you must find yourself in the dream and take them over. But if you do that, you will become an active participant in the dream itself and run the risk of them finding out you're really there."

"Is that what the outfit is for?" I ask.

"I just wanted to leave you the option," he says with a wink. "So? Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

He points to the mirror before us, "I hope that it is a better dream for you than your own. Just please, stay there as long as you can…"

The mirror before us is gone with the wave of his hand, and a tall, narrow doorway leads into a wide summer meadow with tall, green willow trees that wash the grass and wildflowers with long, cool shadows. I feel him nudge me out the door and as I turn around to look at him one last time, he is all but gone. Only a faint shadow of his smiling face is seen before it fades into the wind.

I had at least wanted to wish him good luck. Or thank him. Or something.

There isn't a soul around. But it really is quite lovely here. A soft wind blows through my hair, and the scent of lilacs mingles with the slight scent of mist. In my silence, I hear the distant rumbling of what I assume to be a waterfall, and with no idea where I am supposed to go or what I am supposed to do, I wander off and begin to investigate.

I wonder whose dream I am in. I only can assume Monagan would lead me into a dream of a person I already knew. But which one of them may be difficult for me to determine.

Especially right now.

Hidden behind a grove of towering willow trees and overgrown lilac bushes is the rocky cliff that spews water from it's top where it falls to gather in a deep crystal blue pool below.

The pool is lined with silver, mosscovered rocks and currently occupied by two very familiar teenaged children.

Sakura and Syaoran.

She is giggling and grinning from ear to ear as Syaoran chases after her, splashing her with water. But he can't seem to catch her.

Neither of them are wearing much more than their undergarments, and from my viewpoint, I can see the clothes that they would have been wearing strewn about the rocky shore. Sakura's folded neatly in a single pile as though she had taken the time to properly disrobe and set them down so as not to get anything dirty, and Syaoran's just thrown to the ground haphazardly. He must have been in a hurry.

For now, I am content to sit back and watch them in silence. It makes me happy to see them so very happy. Even if this is just a dream, it is a comforting thought to know that it is not my dream alone.

"Sakura! Watch!" Syaoran yells. He has climbed up the side of the cliff and is standing at the top of the waterfall.

"Be careful!" she warns. It is quite obvious he's about to jump in the air and do some impressive trick before hitting the water.

He just grins though, and jumps into the air, twisting upside down and backwards at least twice before landing.

I wonder if this is Syaoran's dream.

I wonder if this is Syaoran's world.

But along with her squeal of approval I hear pleased clapping, a grunt of some sort and the strangest thing of all: my own voice.

"Syaoran is so cool," I hear myself say.

I do say that a lot, don' I? Well, I did at one point in time. To a different Syaoran. Not to say that the Syaoran we are with now is not cool.

I walk a bit closer, and find myself oddly touched.

Someone else right now is dreaming about me. Even if I am only sitting on the shore watching the children swim, I am still there.

The thought of this had never occurred to me before.

Away from the rocky shore of the pool there is a clearing of grass and wildflowers where I see myself sitting on a blanket between a lovely woman with long black hair and Kurogane himself.

Kurogane looks slightly different than normal however. His hair is long. Quite long in fact, and pulled back into a thick black ponytail. And down his left arm is a tattoo of a long, red dragon.

I'd never thought of him as the sort to get tattoos, but it suits him well.

Everyone else looks very… normal. Syaoran. Sakura. Even myself. Why does Kurogane look different?

Is this… Kurogane's dream?

Surely not.

I have no idea who the woman is either. I am usually very good with faces, so I am fairly certain that I have never met her before. I'll never find out, if I don't get closer. So I guess I may as well.

Monagan did say that I could watch, unnoticed, as long as I did not take over myself in the dream. Considering that I have no idea what is going on here, other than the obvious fact of Sakura and Syaoran swimming in the waterfall pool, I think it's probably best to just observe for now.

It is the first time that I notice why the outfit Monagan had handed to me looked oddly familiar. I don't know that I would have noticed it though, if my dream self had not been sitting next to Kurogane.

We are dressed alike.

Not identical mind you. But similar, and in clothes I am used to seeing Kurogane wear.

If this is his dream, then I really don't… I don't know what to think about that.

I suppose if this is Syaoran's dream though, it might be that he doesn't know enough about me. We really do not talk much, now that I think about it. For some reason, this makes me rather sad. And if this is Sakura's dream, she's imagined us dressed alike because she would think it to be very cute.

And I suppose that is very cute of her as well.

But I don't think this is her dream.

And where is Mokona? I don't see him around at all.

"It is so warm today," the black-haired woman says, smiling to Kurogane and my dream self. I've perched myself on a rock nearby just close enough to watch and listen.

"Yeah," Kurogane says with a shrug of his shoulders and leans back comfortably onto the palms of his hands. "Summer is close."

"Will you be staying?"

"That depends on everyone else I suppose. But I did promise Tomoyo that I would not be gone too long," he tells her.

"You should stay at least until the blackberries are ripe, so you can take some back with you. I'm sure the princess would like that."

"Blackberries?" my dream self asks the woman just I think the same words.

She smiles at him. Me. "Sorry. I forget that you are not familiar with this place. Though looking at you, it is quite obvious. That hair. Those eyes. You are really quite lovely."

I can see Kurogane's eyebrow twitch and hear a gentle grumble in this throat, as though he had wanted to say something else on the matter.

The dream me does not see it however. Nor does he hear it, as the lovely black haired woman has already begun to explain to him what blackberries are.

I assume of course that they are berries of some shape and form and appear black on their vines, and obviously ripen in early summer. I don't know how much more I would need to know. I can't very well eat them anymore anyway.

Sakura and Syaoran are still laughing and playing in the water. They are behind me now, so I cannot see, but I do see the soft, hidden smile on Kurogane's face as he leans back to watch them.

Everything is at peace here; friendly chatter, happy laughter, the warm sun and a light breeze and the buzz of the falling water. A good, happy dream.

"Well," the black haired woman says with a sigh, "I am afraid I must be getting back. You kids enjoy yourselves. And please, visit me as often as you can."

She smiles, almost sadly to us before she stands. And just before she walks away she leans to Kurogane's ear and whispers words I can barely hear. "You have grown to look so much like your father…"

There is a flicker of a smile on his face, but he does not turn to watch her leave. He already knows where she is going. She walks towards the simple pile of stones just behind Kurogane and my dream self before she disappears. But in her last flickering moment before she is all but a whisper on the wind I swear she looks directly at me… the me that is sitting here on this rock, and smiles.

"She was a very lovely lady," my own voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah. Yeah, she was," Kurogane agrees.

"I would have liked to really have met her," I grin at him. Well, the me in the dream grins anyway.

"She would have liked you," he shrugs, but his eyes flicker mischievously and he says, "But my father would have hated you."

"Aww! Kuro-pi is so mean!" the me of the dream pouts. But really, that is not what I am thinking at all. The real me… nearly falls of the rock I am sitting on.

I really am in Kurogane's dream.

"Truth hurts," he grumbles, but before our conversation continues, or at the very least, erupts into him chasing me around and threatening me to slice me to pieces with his sword like he usually does, we are interrupted by little miss Sakura-chan, who is all dripping wet and smiling.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san, you said you would come and swim with us!" she says with her hands on her practically bare hips.

Kurogane looks up at her with a rather uninterested glance, and then over to my dream self as if to say, "I never agreed to this."

Hey, he's the one dreaming this. He can't blame it on me!

"Hai, hai Sakura-chan. We will come along in a moment," dream-me says to her with a smile and then motions to stand.

Kurogane however remains on the ground, stretched out and comfortable, propped up on his elbows. I cannot help but find that position strangely, un-Kurogane like. He is never stretched out and relaxed. If he sits, he sits rigid, ready to jump to his feet in half a moment, and he only lays down to sleep.

I am already standing, unlacing and unbuckling all sorts of things and getting ready to follow after Sakura-chan. But Kurogane just lays there, looks up at me and grumbles, "I didn't think cats liked to swim."

"There are many things that I like that Kuro-tan does not know about," I tease.

I cannot help but laugh at this. Kurogane has no idea how true that statement is, and here he is, imagining me saying this to him. How… ironic.

"And whose fault is that, do you suppose?"

I giggle, "Maybe if you were nicer to me..." just as I remove the cape from around my shoulders and toss it right on his head, practically rip the shirt off, and tear off running for the water, obviously certain that he is about to run after me.

He must think I flirt with him like a ten year old school boy. And it isn't too far from the truth I suppose.

I am already in, and at the center of the pool before he even stands up. He tosses the cape I threw in his face to the side, slowly stands and takes his time taking everything off.

The dream me seems to be content splashing and playing in the water with the kids. The true me however, is actually quite pleased, sitting here perched on my large, mossy rock, absolutely invisible to the one who stands before me.

The word "stalker" comes to mind right now, and I snigger to myself. What other word would you use to describe me right now, sitting here watching him?

And he has no idea. No idea that while he performs the mundane chore of disrobing down to.. well… not very much, to go swimming, I am sitting right in front of him doing my best not to blush. Or at the very least, drool.

This is not to say that I have never seen him this way before. We have shared more rooms than I feel like counting right now. Slept in the same bed. But I don't get to watch him really. That might… give things away, so to speak.

He stalks slowly to the edge of the pool and stands there, his feet in the water and his arms crossed over his chest. I remove my own shoes and roll up the legs of my pants to follow him. Soon I am right beside him, my own feet in the cool, refreshing water.

Sakura-chan has apparently decided that it is her turn to climb up the side of the cliff and take a stab at jumping off.

Kurogane watches her, eyes narrowed. Concerned. Like a father watching his young daughter.

How very cute.

How very… real.

It makes me feel just a little guilty actually. Because right now, throughout this whole dream so far, I have seen nothing unusual. The way he talks, walks, dresses, acts. I see it every day. Because this is who he really is.

He hasn't hidden anything from me.

She jumps straight into the air and dives right in. A clean, beautiful jump.

I bet Sakura would have been very good at playing sports.

Syaoran and I clap excitedly from the middle of the pool. None of the others can see Kurogane's smile lingering on the corners of his mouth.

He eases himself into the pool, walking slowly out towards the center but never going deeper than where the water could get to over his shoulders.

Surely he can swim…

I've seen him swim before. Haven't I?

Oddly enough, I cannot seem to recall.

"Now it's Kuro-me's turn to jump!" I hear my own voice say excitedly.

"I'm not doing that."

"Aww," I whine. "Why not?! Is Kuro-wan scared?"

"I don't want to," he shrugs.

Sakura swims beside me and looks over with sparkling eyes, "Are you going to try it Fai-san!?"

"If Sakura-chan would like."

"Yes!" she nodes eagerly, and I hear Syaoran's voice agree as well.

And only because the real me is closer to Kurogane than he realizes, I hear him mumble, "Show off," under his breath.

Hey! I'm not a show off!

Am I?

I'll admit though, I probably would pull some sort of graceful back flip twist dive thing. I… don't know any technical terms for them. But I know that Sakura would enjoy watching. I love watching her eyes sparkle and hearing her happy laughter when I do silly, pointless things like that. It's really why I do them at all.

And of course, to try and get a rise out of Kurogane.

That was how I used to be anyway. Now all we do is fight and argue. And I try my best to blow him off and ignore him.

Why is he dreaming of me acting like this still?

Me calling him stupid names just to see how long it takes before it pisses him off. Me flirting with him like a grade-schooler.

Didn't he hate it?

Thinking about it is making me dizzy.

Everyone swims for a while, and as fun and happy as it all seems, I'm not particularly interested. Are all Kurogane's dreams so… normal?

Where are the talking alligators from outer space? Or giant cities made of cheese? Doesn't he ever dream of having the power to burn holes into things with his laser vision? Or a castle full of half-naked woman running around with the sole desire to feed him grapes and fan him with palm leaves while they dance? After all, I know he is just as sex deprived as I am…

I've returned to the blanket that Kurogane and my dream self had been occupying earlier and lay down, watching the clouds pass by over head. Even his clouds are normal. But it isn't too long that I lay here before I hear… singing?

Yes. Singing.

It is distant at first, but grows louder. And louder. And louder.

And finally, just as it is almost loud enough for me to make out actual words, I hear Kurogane's yell from the water, "Everyone! Get out!"

I sit up, almost eagerly.

Finally. Something interesting.

Syaoran is practically dragging Sakura out of the water by her arm. He doesn't look back, just breaks for the shore and does not stop until his feet are standing on dry land. Kurogane and my dream self however, are still almost in the middle of the pool by the time the heads begin to surface, completely surrounding us both.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san!" both children yell from the shore.

The singing is so loud now it almost hurts my ears, but I don't understand what they are saying.

Sirens?

Mermaids?

Something of the sort, have surrounded Kurogane and myself in the pool. The two of us are in deep water and without weapons and, although I hardly think it has anything to do with it, scantly clad.

How fun! Kurogane and I are being kidnapped by mermaids!

If I want to watch, I have to follow after the action I suppose. I take off everything but the pants before diving into the water to follow.

There are dozens of them swimming and swirling about the depths of the waterfall pool. Their long, slender arms grab and pull at Kurogane and myself, slowly, carefully, as if they were trying to drown us as painlessly as possible.

Being that I am merely an observer, this apparently lets me do as I wish here. I could probably fly if I wanted, as I am not bound to the rules of the dream. So I watch, albeit, slightly disturbed, as they drag us under, struggling and squirming against the dozens of arms that hold us. Armed, and on land, I don't think this would have been much of an issue. But then again, it would be a boring dream now, wouldn't it. Neither of us are dying by the looks of it. No pain. And though they are kidnapping us, the mermaids really are quite lovely with their silvery hair and eyes and long, elegant blue tails.

Further and further down we go, and beneath the rocks of the cliffs to a maze of caves unseen from the surface. Kurogane manages to push off two of his captors, but it is not enough to escape, and they are quick to latch back on anyway.

They slide around the two of us, their slender arms refusing to let us go, their long, lithe bodies slithering up and down us as we swim. One, occasionally hovering near our faces, lips locked in either deep kisses or breaths of air until we surface again.

They push us up, onto a small, cold pile of rocks some might call an island. Their voices echo almost unbearably against the hard, dark walls of the cavern before their heads submerge once again to leave us alone in our cold, dark, windowless, barless prison.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kurogane yells, wiping at his mouth with his forearm.

"Well, from the looks of things, I would say we've just been kidnapped by mermaids," my dream self shrugs with a smile while I pull myself onto the same island as well. Aside from the walls of the caves, there is nothing but dark black water all around.

"No shit, smart ass," he growls at me.

Well, what else was he expecting me to say!?

"Are you alright?" he asks shortly afterward, probably just to keep me from saying anything else to annoy him.

"I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Fine," he growls again.

For some reason, swimming has made me dizzy…

We are in silence now, with only the soft sounds of the water lapping against the rocks at our feet. With hardly any light, I can see just his shadow, and the glisten of water still on his skin. We care cold. Beautiful. Alone.

"How do you think we can get out of here?" he asks, climbing further onto the tiny rock island and away from the water.

"I don't know. It is too far for us to try and swim back. Too many tunnels to get lost in."

"Do you think the kids are alright?"

"Yeah. They got to shore on time…"

"Isn't there some sort of magic trick you can do?"

The sound of my laughter echoes quietly through the cave, "You know I don't use magic…"

"Won't and don't are two different things," he snaps. "Or don't you remember? I've seen you."

Actually, no he hasn't. Not my true magic at least. I am hoping that he will never have to.

"So Kuro-pin wants to see my magic tricks?" I tease.

"No, I don't want to see your stupid magic tricks. I want you to get us out of here if you know how."

"Why?" my dream self taunts him, twisting around in an oddly graceful manner to face Kurogane. "Do you not like it here?"

"No."

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Maybe we should wait to see what they want. They haven't hurt us. Maybe it isn't bad."

"Don't you know anything about sirens?" he growls, his crimson eyes wanting to burn a hole in my skull, I'm sure.

"I thought they were mermaids?" I say dumbly, holding my finger to my lip in an attempt to look cute.

"They're the same thing," he shrugs. "But it doesn't matter. It isn't going to be good, whatever it is they want from us."

"How do you know?"

"Sirens are known to capture men and eat their souls. Does that sound nice to you?"

And this will happen in a… good dream? That's a little weird.

"No. Not really," my dream self just grins at him.

"Then unless you would like to wait for them to come back so you can ask them not to kill us, we need to come up with a plan."

"We could throw rocks at them," I smile.

I'm not sure why he doesn't push me off, back into the water for being annoying, but he doesn't, he just sits there looking at me, studying my face before he speaks again. "You really aren't going to do anything, are you?"

"Nope," I watch my own face grin at him.

"How long do I have to wait for you to tell me anything about you? To show me anything? I hope you know that I am not going anywhere until you do."

I don't understand why I am still… so… dizzy.

"That is what worries me, Kuro-chan," my dream self smiles.

"You think that I will leave you once you do?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not going to."

"You say that now…"

"Yeah, well whoever hurt you, or told you that before, didn't really mean it."

"And you do, Kuro-chan?" I hear my voice ask innocently, and watch as my dream self props himself up on all fours and crawls to him like a cat.

"Unlike you, I'm not any good at lying," he says; dead serious.

I feel the blood rush into my face, and thank whatever heaven or God is on this world, that I cannot be seen. This is all… a bit unexpected.

I cannot shake how dizzy I feel though. I thought for some reason it may have been the swim. Or the change in light. Something. But it isn't going away. In fact, with my flushed face and sweaty palms, I'd say I'm getting worse.

Dizzy.

Disoriented.

Nauseous.

"Kuro-tan is so mean…" I purr, practically into his ear.

He just stares at me, numb. Unmoving. I look like I'm about to pounce on him, and he just sits there. What the hell is going on?

"If there is one of us who is mean," he says flatly, "It's you. Not me."

"I'm nice!" I pout, tilting my head like a confused puppy dog. Or… kitten I guess.

"Not to me, you're not," his voice is so… serious. But not angry.

I'm confused. But undeniably curious. Even though, to be honest, part of me feels like this is something I shouldn't be watching. He would be SO angry with me if he knew…

I wish I didn't feel as though I were about to pass out, face first onto the rocky ground.

What is wrong with me? Is this supposed to happen?

"Why would you say something so mean Kuro-chan!?" I hear my own voice continue to whine.

"Because its true," he says. "If you were really so nice, like you say, then you would stop playing your stupid little games with me."

"Kuro-chan doesn't want to play anymore?"

"No. I want you to be serious for once."

"About what?" I purr again.

"Take a good look at yourself right now. Take a look at where we are. And then you explain to me why you think its ok to just play. Do you think you're funny? Or are you just afraid still?"

"I'm not –" my voice chokes, but he interrupts.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about, Fai."

No. Way. You have got to be joking…

And did he really just call me by my name? I don't think he ever has before…

I can literally hear my own heart beating in my ears. My face it hot, and this dark, damp cave is spinning all around me. I don't know if it is just me anymore, or the fact that I am so completely confused about this that my brain is going to burst.

I want to… sleep.

But I am asleep.

My head hurts. My whole body hurts. I feel as though someone has crawled beneath my skin and is pulling me apart slowly from the inside. And it is only getting worse.

I want to watch this dream. I want to listen to everything he is imagining to say to me. But I can't anymore.

Something is wrong…

* * *


	7. The Other Side of Nightmares

_**Warning**: It was very late when I read this though for a final edit. Please forgive me if it is horribly full of errors!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
The Other Side of Nightmares**

The cool rocks feel good against my skin. And if I close my eyes, the world doesn't seem to spin. How can I be feeling this way in a dream that is not my own, in a world where nightmares do not exist? I can only come to the conclusion that this – the way I feel – is not a dream. My fever. My sickness. It's real.

And I don't know how to wake from it.

"So?" I hear Kurogane's gruff voice above me.

"So?" my voice seems to echo.

"What are you going to do now?"

"What does Kuro-chan want me to do?" I can hear me taunt him. Still playing my silly games.

Our conversation has long turned from mermaids and escape…but all I can do now is listen. The voices now muffled. Distant. Even though I know they are just a few short feet away.

I don't know what to do.

How can anyone save me when I am invisible and trapped in a world that isn't real?

"I want you to do stop running away," the sounds of his deep voice echoes gently through the cavern. It seems to be my only comfort right now.

"I'm not running."

"Are you sure about that?"

I… I don't hear what I say to him after that. I can hear sounds. Muffled voices. Lower. Higher. His. Mine. They continue to talk above me but I don't know what they say. Just mumbles and murmurs as though I am trying to listen to them beneath the water.

What will happen to me if I lose consciousness in this world? How I'm I supposed to get back.

I want to wake up.

Wake up!

Wake up Fai!

But I can't.

I am still here in this dream. In this dark, damp cave.

I don't know what else to do. I don't even know what I'm doing now, but I crawl to where Kurogane and my dream self sit, face to face and closer than we have ever been back in our waking lives.

I reach out. And touch the arm before me, identical to my own.

I am you. Please let me…

"Fai!" his voice rings loudly in my head.

Blurry eyed I find myself looking up at him. My head in his lap. His hands in my hair. I must have fainted. But the Fai of his imagination is… gone.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kurogane," I murmur. The words feel awkward on my tongue, like trying to talk with peanut better in your mouth.

"What…?"

He can hear me now.

"I'm sorry. But I can't wake up." I tell him. I don't know what else to say, and he looks very confused. Not that I can blame him. "I didn't want to ruin your dream. Will you come find me when you wake up?"

His black eyebrows furrow, and he looks at me with eyes I have never seen before. He is concerned. Worried. About… me.

I want to cry.

It is within an instant that my head lands uncomfortably on cold, hard… tile? The long, dark hallway of mirrors stretches infinitely in both directions and there is no more damp caverns and black water, or warm hands cradling my head. I've been thrown out of his dream. Because he is no longer here. He has waken up now. And I am left here in this endless hallway of imaginations.

He is going to be so very angry…

I don't know how long I laid there in that hallway, drifting in an out of consciousness and restless, dreamless sleep. But now, here I lay amidst a pill of a dozen red silk pillows and I can feel a small warm hand locked with one of my own.

"Fai-san?" Sakura's voice touches my ears.

I shift my head to look at her and am met with watery, red eyes. I wonder how long she has been crying.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," I say weakly. It's light out, so I assume that it's morning.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. Don't worry."

She doesn't say another word. She just shakes her head and bursts into tears again, burring her face in the sheets at my side.

Surely it isn't that bad…

I hear a shuffle from nearby and see Syaoran come up behind her and place a cautious, comforting hand on her shoulder. He looks at me with his serious eyes and says, "You've been out for almost three days. And now with Kurogane-san…" his voice trails off and his eyes fall to the floor. "We have been very worried about you Fai-san. But we don't really know what to do now."

What!? What is he talking about. "What about Kurogane?"

"He's gone," another voice interjects and I feel the bed on the other side of me shift slightly before I see Monagan sitting beside me.

"Gone?!" I can hardly form the word.

"Unfortunately, my sister is very unforgiving when it comes to… " he doesn't finish his sentence. "I can't blame him for what he did. I'd have done it too…"

"What are you talking about?" I shake my head. Nothing they are saying is making sense. Have I really made him this mad that he would leave us? That he would leave the children? I don't understand. "What do you mean he is gone?"

"To the other side," Syaoran explains. "Where people go when they do something to disturb peace here."

My head feels like it is going to explode right now.

"What…"

"The night you came up here with me, he must have woken up to find you missing," Monagan begins to explain. "It was still pretty early in the morning when he broke down my door. That was what woke me up. But we couldn't wake you up. Because…"

His eyes fall to his lap, "Because I made you drink from me, it made you sick. Your system must have gone into shock while you were sleeping. Your fever was so bad we thought you were going to die… It's all my fault really. I'm so sorry Fai," I feel his hand land gently on my shoulder. "Kurogane knew it too. And he got… so mad. He had every right to. So when I couldn't wake you up, he punched me."

But in a world created by his sister, set to protect Monagan from any harm… Kurogane was banished from here the moment he tried to hurt him.

This is not good.

"Are you feeling any better now?" he looks down at me with concerned sky blue eyes.

Well, better I suppose. "Yeah," I smile up at him, and over to Sakura and Syaoran as well. I doubt they buy it though.

"Can I get you anything Fai-san?" Sakura looks up at me, squeezing my hand.

"Not now Sakura-chan. Thank you."

I cannot tell her that I am thirsty. I cannot say that the one thing I need is not something that they can give to me.

"I'll leave you to rest now," Monagan smiles sadly before shifting again. The sounds of his boots clicking on the marble floor echoes pleasantly though the room.

"Would you like us to leave?" Syaoran asks not a moment later.

"No. You are fine," I shake my head and close my eyes.

Maybe… maybe I am still dreaming?

"Are you sure you alright Fai-san?" Sakura asks again.

"Hai, Sakura-chan. Just sleepy," I lie. Though only partially, I still am a bit sleepy.

Has it really been three days?

Is Kurogane really... gone?

I feel numb.

"I'll leave you to rest then. I hope it is alright. We thought it was best to leave you here. You're still in Monagan-sama's room."

"It's fine. It's quite comfortable. Have you been sleeping alright Sakura-chan?"

"No," Syaoran says before she has time to answer. "She's hardly slept at all."

I smile softly at her and squeeze her hand. "Come here."

She looks at me, confused, and tilts her head like a small puppy.

"Let's get some rest and we will talk about this later," I say.

With her free hand, she wipes at her eyes before standing up, only to crawl onto the bed beside me. She curls up instinctively at my side, tucking her head beneath my chin.

I would tell myself a while ago that I hated things coming to this. Hated this closeness. This trust. I feared so deeply that it was just false illusions of happiness, like a balloon floating along on the breeze just waiting to burst and become nothing.

But that perhaps is my biggest lie of all.

Because the truth is…

I love her.

I love her, and Syaoran and Mokona. And Kurogane.

I love them all.

They have become so dear to me that the pain of seeing them hurt, or sad, hurts me far deeper than any wound I could ever bare. It was not what I had wanted. I had wanted to escape from everything. They were only supposed to be the means in which to do so.

But if loving them is my fate… I will accept it.

I see Syaoran smile at me, his lips form the silent words, "Thank you," before he turns to walk away. And I smile in return. It is a sad, sleepy smile; but it is real.

I am glad that at least Syaoran was here beside her. If not me, if not Kurogane, Syaoran will keep her safe.

It is dusk when I wake again. The light outside is a violent, beautiful purple I didn't know was even possible for a sky to be. Sakura-chan is still sleeping, though she has managed to roll clear to the other side of the bed. She always tosses in her sleep.

A new companion is at my side though, culled up on the pillow beside my head.

Mokona.

"Moko-chan? I whisper quietly. "If you can hear me, I would like to speak with Yuuko-san."

It is only an instant before the lovely witch's face projected onto the ceiling above me, smiling in her usual manor.

"Fai-kun?!" she greets me. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better," I lie. I know she'll catch the sarcasm.

"I'm sure," she giggles. "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Quite," I nod. "But I do have a favor to ask."

"You want to get Kurogane back?"

"Yes."

"You should be able to do that on your own, I would think."

"How?"

"Retrieve the feathers, and everything will be back to normal, Fai-kun," she says like it should be just a simple as that. "Or you could always visit him yourself. You're never going to get better if you don't see him soon, after all."

"But how would we get back to this world?"

"The place you are in is perfectly safe. You should be fine to leave the children there while you go by yourself. If you really want to fix things, and show him you're sorry, you would be smart to keep them protected. Those children are more than capable now to solve this world on their own. You should really be more concerned with the other side anyway."

"How do I get there?"

"There will be a price, if I tell you. Though you should be able to figure it out on your own."

"Hurt someone?"

"Yes. But there is another way as well," she smiles mischievously. "If you would rather not cause anyone harm..."

"How?"

"The girl who holds this world together through her dreams fears only two things: the death of her brother, and any creature that she would classify as a monster. Goblins. Trolls. Werewolves…"

"Vampires?"

"I'm sure she could be persuaded to fear them as well."

"How do I do that?"

"Quite easily," Yuuko smiles again, "Simply tell her that is what you are. Announce that you are a 'monster.'"

Thanks for rubbing it in… but I smile at her anyway. "Now?"

"She will hear you clearest if you stand at her side. She has not been there for a very long time but she is always listening," she takes a long puff on her pipe before grinning, "When you are reunited with Mokona and the others, that is when I will ask for your payment."

"Which is what?"

"I want a lock of hair from each of the twin dragons," she giggles.

"Twin dragons?"

"One of them is on the other side still, so you could not possibly pay me now."

"And the other?"

"You will learn who they are for yourself, very soon," she says with a shrug, adjusting the sleeve of her crimson kimono. "And Fai-kun. Please be careful. Kurogane is going to be fine over there. It is you I'm worried about."

"I can handle myself, Yuuko-san."

"As long as you get something to eat soon," she taunts me. "Bye bye!"

I could get up and leave right now. A time not so long ago, I would have. Without a word, I'd have just vanished. I don't want for anyone to worry or fret over me needlessly, but I at least owe them an explanation. So I'll let her sleep until morning and go.

Slowly, I push myself into a sitting position. I feel as though I have been dropped on my head, kicked repeatedly and then left to starve for an entire month. And guess what!? I can't eat!

I blame Kurogane for this.

A lot.

Stupid Kurogane…

I hope he's alright.

I'm trying not to think of where he is right now. And where I'm about to go -some unknown layer of hell I assume. Though I suppose this place is as well, in its own twisted way. Nothing is real here it seems. Some sort of happy, innocent dream. And now I get to visit the nightmare on the other side. How exciting…

Standing seems to be a bit of a challenge. My legs don't really want to listen to what I'm telling them to do. But I don't want to lay here anymore. And I'm going to have to do this eventually. I decide my first journey is going to be to the window.

Monagan's room has a beautiful view, high in the palace towers and overlooking the vast, seemingly unending forest below. I wonder where he is now. Something tells me he's left again. King Ienyn mentioned once that he came and went from the palace quite often and I get the feeling that he blames himself for what happened. I'd like to tell him that he shouldn't, but I don't know that I will get the chance to.

I don't know if I will ever see him again.

Time passes slowly when you are stuck alone and waiting. But I don't feel much like exploring, so I wander about the room investigating the various oddities I find.

There are a lot of swords in here. I've never really known much about swords, except that they are sharp and pointy - these ones seem to be quite so. And very shiny. They look a lot different from the ones that Kurogane usually uses.

Monagan for some reason didn't strike me as the sort to collect art, but there are dozens of painted scrolls with beautiful paintings just stored in boxes, hiding from the world. They're a little weird, and a bit scary though, so I can see why. And although art wasn't something I thought he'd have been interested in, an interest in books was something I saw coming. His room is full of them.

I have nothing better to do, and one called, "The Rising of the Kinkîyan Empire," sounds fun...

I get maybe twenty pages in before I find myself waking up on the couch in the sunlight to Sakura walking about the room, tossing pillows back onto the bed.

"Good morning Fai-san!" she says happily. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No Sakura-chan, I was just resting my eyes," I lie with a smile.

She is used to my harmless lies so she doesn't even blink an eye before says with her chipper voice, "Breakfast is going to be ready soon. Will you come down?"

"Sure," I shrug. I don't have anything else to do now anyway. Plus it will be a good time to tell them I'm leaving.

I slip into some clothes that Sakura-chan brings to me; all black velvet and lace with golden buttons and buckles, I find it oddly archaic in design. But very lovely.

Syaoran is already sitting at the table. As is King Ienyn. They get maybe four bites in before Sakura of all people looks up at me and says, "You're going away… aren't you Fai-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. But only for a bit."

She is sitting at my side and so it is easy for her to reach over and grab my hand, "I don't want Fai-san to go without me."

She is such a sweet girl. But I will not allow her to come. Not to where I have to go. If this place is so "perfect" I dare not think of what it's opposite should be. And I'm not letting her go there, if I can help it.

"No Sakura-chan. You need to stay here with Syaoran-kun and get your feather back."

"What if I can't?"

"You can Sakura-chan. If anyone can waken that girl's heart and show her the way back, it is you. That will be the only way to fix this world."

"And… the only way to bring you back to me once you leave."

"Hai. But I'm not worried about that."

"But you're sick. What if something bad happens to you?"

"I have to…" there are other people present. Maybe I should choose my words a little more wisely. "I only will get worse if I do not find him."

That is not why I'm going. But she will not argue with me when I lay it out for her like that.

She squeezes my hand gently again and giggles slightly. "You both put up such faces to show that you don't really care. But your actions betray the both of you, you know."

"I know," I say, for some stupid reason.

"I think it's good though," she smiles. "Because I don't want you to be lonely anymore Fai-san."

We hardly speak throughout the rest of the breakfast. But before we stand to leave the table, I look to King Ienyn and ask, "Will you look after them for us, while we are away."

I do not know why I speak for Kurogane as well.

"I had every intention of doing so," he smiles and nods. "But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"I don't have much of a choice in the moment. Unfortunately, I do not know how long I can last on my own. And while I trust Sakura-chan will be able to retrieve her feather, I would rather her not worry that my life hangs in the fact that she must do so. And besides, with Kurogane and I on the other side, we can look for the second feather. Two birds and one stone, they say."

"The feather will be in the possession of a young man named Sarûs," Ienyn says flatly. "He will not give it up lightly."

"Well then I suppose I have a challenge ahead of me," I say with a grin.

"Good luck," he nods. "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon."

"I'm sure."

He leaves us so that I may say goodbye to the kids.

They walk with me until we reach the large double doors we were brought to the day we first arrived here. For some reason that seems so long ago, even though it's only really been a few days.

"Annabelle-san's room?" Sakura asks confused. "Why are we here."

"I didn't want to have to hurt anyone to get where I am going, so I am trying another method."

Both her and Syaoran's eyes are blank and bemused, just waiting for my explanation.

"I'm not sure what will happen, but I'm sure you could come in if you like," I say, my fingers lingering over the door handles.

Should I have packed anything?

I really have no idea what I am about to get myself into.

Neither of them say anything, but they follow me as I enter the room. The same strange purple light fills the chamber, like the last few moments of light on a summer day. Warm. Brief. Mysterious.

"Annabelle-chan," I stand at the foot of her bed, looking down at her lovely doll-like face surrounded by mountains of black curls. "I am sorry to tell you that there is a monster in your world."

"Fai-san?!" I hear Sakura say almost angrily.

I ignore her.

"I am a vampire Annabelle-chan. One who lives of the blood of others. Allowing me to stay here could cause the untimely death of one of your subjects. I have come to turn myself in to prevent this from happening."

"Fai-san!?" she says again.

"It is my wish to be sent away with the rest of the monsters, Annabelle-chan."

"Fai-san!?" I hear her scream now. Though… it sounded so faint.

So distant.

The room is fading all around me. The walls, the paintings, the chairs and vases full of flowers. Sakura and Syaoran are all but shadows now.

"Good luck," I say to them before they disappear altogether.

I don't know if they can hear me anymore.

Everything is fading.

Washing away.

The soft purple light of the room dims into black.

Darkness.

The journey to the Banished World does not take long at all. And is much easier to get to than I had hardly anticipated. Was that really it? I hope the hair from those dragon's isn't going to be hard to get for Yuuko-san, or I'm going to feel a bit cheated.

I wish that I didn't feel like I had been kicked in the head. Or so hungry I was about to go cross-eyed. Though I suppose I would have to have two eyes for that, wouldn't I?

I don't know how well I express how much I enjoy visiting new worlds. Every time, just before you arrive, the butterflies in your stomach go so wild you feel they're going to fly out of your ears. You wonder, what kind of world will this be. Will it be a hot world? Will it be cold? Will the people be friendly? Will they be in the middle of a raging war? Will there be flying cars? Will there be jungles? Magic? Strange creatures? You wonder what you will learn. Who you will meet.

This is the first time I have ever gone to a world knowing what was ahead.

And it makes me almost even more nervous. Because I know that it is not somewhere I want to be.

It is almost odd to feel a chilled wind on my face. Grey clouds threatening rain grumble over head and what little sky is visible is lit red with the flames of a powerful sunset. The tall trees around me trying desperately to hold on to their leaves as the wind whips them through the air, creating an oddly mysterious, beautiful noise my ears actually welcome.

I've arrived seemingly in the middle of no where. Or at least not somewhere overly populated.

Lights from small houses glow in the distance, and as the sky darkens more become visible, like stars to guide me.

Hey. Wasn't it morning just a moment ago?

I don't know where else to go, so I head for the houses. I wish I could eat something. Anything.

But I've learned my lesson in that department.

I am not looking forward to greeting Kurogane. At all. He's already furious I'm sure, and even though it is my fault, he'll blame it all on me.

I didn't make him punch anyone though…

But honestly, what am I supposed to say to him? "Sorry about you getting banished to the other world. Can I have something to eat?"

I have never asked him that.

I had sworn I never would.

Right now though, I think I may drink from him until he passes right out. Maybe that will tech him to control his temper and be a little nicer.

But what am I saying?

Food? It doesn't really matter.

I would gladly die if he said I couldn't have any.

What I'm here for. Why I came to this world…

Is to tell him that I am sorry.

* * *


	8. Captive

**Chapter Eight: Captive**

I don't know how long I walked for, but the soft grassy ground I had been on has become the hard ground of a well packed dirt road. Following it seems to be the best thing I can think of to do.

I guess I didn't really think about how I was supposed to actually FIND Kurogane once I got here. He's already gotten a three day head start on me. The only real things I know about this world is that this is the place everything Annabelle-chan thought was "bad" was sent here, and that it is likely ran or ruled over by a man named Sarûs.

When we first met the children, Kurogane had said he wanted nothing to do with the finding of the feathers. After time, it became obvious to us all that his opinion on that had changed. Now, in every world, that is always our priority. It's almost habit now. We live, we breath, we sleep, we eat, we find Sakura's feathers.

I doubt Kurogane had learned anything else about this place during our stay on the other side, but I know he's smart enough to know there is a feather over here as well. Whether he'll see it as a personal challenge, or maybe just something to do because we hardly know anything else anymore… I can only assume that where Sarûs is I will find Kurogane as well.

And how hard can it be to find a man who rules a world?

A violent yellow streak of lightening tears apart the sky, and a deafening thunder follows before the light can even fade, it is so loud I actually feel it.

Crap. I'm going to get caught in a storm. All alone. In a foreign world of evil.

Fantastic.

I don't know what I should do exactly. I don't dare approach one of the houses and ask for shelter. Who knows what will answer the door.

I guess I'll just keep on walking. It may prove difficult in the dark, but considering it still feels like early morning to me anyway, I'm not in much need of a place to stay.

Unless it starts hailing or something fun like that I guess…

Because of the day's events, my sense of time has been a bit thrown off, but I imagine that I've been walking about an hour by the time I reach the town. It is a rather small town, and quite old by the looks of it. Faded grey stone buildings with their rusted drain pipes, faded signs and splintering window shutters. The sidewalks are cracked, and entire chunks are missing and look as though no one has even bothered to fix them in years.

The rain mixed with the wind blows right in my face, and my cheeks and nose are a bit cold now. So I think I'll stop in somewhere to sit until it lets up a bit.

I find a small, dimly lit bar a few blocks down.

I guess that's as good of a place as any.

The bar is packed with people, and the air is full of smoke and smells of whiskey and stale beer. The buzz of people talking fills my ears so much I can't make out what any of them are saying unless I stand right next to them.

I'm not too eager to make myself known here, so I find a small table in a dark corner and sit. Just watching everyone without making it too obvious that that's what I'm doing.

"Something to drink there, cutie?" a tall redhead woman comes over, leaning in front of me and winks.

"Sure," I smile to her.

"What'll it be then?"

"Whatever is good."

"Well, I'm pretty good," she smiles back and leans against the table.

I don't know what to say to that exactly, so I grin, "Maybe after my drink then?"

"Ok then. I'll make you something special," she winks again and bounces off across the room.

I'm sure whatever she's about to bring me will do wonders for my aching head.

If it doesn't have something slipped into it of course.

She is quick to return, setting the drink down and then sliding herself onto the table. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Why would you say that?" I shrug.

"Lots of reasons," she giggles. "I've lived here my whole life. It's a pretty small town, and I'm real good with faces. And your face is one I would definitely remember seeing."

"I guess you've caught me then," I smile again and take a sip of whatever concoction she's brought over for me.

I can't even taste it.

Not that this surprises me anymore.

But I lie and say it's good anyway.

"So what did you do that was so bad?" she leans over some more. I'd be lying if I said she wasn't trying to throw herself at me. And I'd blush a bit for the position she was sitting in, if I even cared.

Poor thing. She has no idea.

"I haven't done anything bad in a very long time," I shrug. That isn't really a lie though.

"Well you must have done something to lose that eye."

Huh?

"I like it though," she shrugs. "It gives you a mysterious edge."

"Thank you," I smile. I guess that's a compliment. Maybe.

"So what's you're name?"

"I don't have one."

She laughs, "That's a new one. But if you won't give me your real name, that must mean you're running from someone. You running from the Guard?"

"The Guard?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. Should I be?"

"Well, that depends on what you did and who you ticked off, I guess."

"I didn't do anything."

"Then why are you running?"

"I didn't say I was," I smile. "I'm actually searching."

"Oh. That sounds interesting. What are you searching for?" she grins. "Buried treasure? A new wife? Revenge?"

"No," I laugh. I cannot help but find those to be rather odd conclusions to come to, one right after the other. "I'm looking for someone."

"Well that certainly narrows it down." She leans back onto the palms of her hands, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable. "At least it rules out the buried treasure anyway."

"You might have seen him actually. A big tall scary guy with black hair and red eyes."

She shakes her head and laughs, then points around the room.

The room full of big, tall, scary guys with black hair.

"No," I shake my head, "None of them. This one is a very handsome scary guy."

"Handsome scary guy?" she laughs. "No. Not around here."

I take a long drink, nearly emptying the glass before changing the subject of our conversation. "Do you know where I can find a man named Sarûs?"

Her smiling face falters a bit and she looks at me funny. I had been expecting that I suppose. "Sarûs?" she laughs nervously. "As in Lord Sarûs? Ruler of all Kinkîya?"

"Yeah. That one." I shrug with an innocent grin and finish the last of my drink.

"You're joking, right?"

"No. No I really want to know where he is."

"He's in Dynn. Where he always is…"

"And where is that?"

She shakes her head again, "You are really not from around here at all, are you?"

"Nope."

"Would you like a map?"

"You have one?"

"I can get one for you. But…" she grins mischievously, "it may cost you."

"I don't have much money…"

"I don't need your money."

Oh. This again. She's awfully persistent, I'll give her that much.

"Why would I want to take advantage of a nice girl like you for a silly map?"

"Well I guess that depends on how much you want it. So, do you want it, or don't you?"

"It might be helpful…" I am running out of ways to get around this, aren't I.

"Then- " her voice cuts short as we hear the front door burst open and the bar all around us goes silent.

Five men in very militant black uniforms walk in with their very large guns and point them at us all, like they're about to shoot the entire place full of holes. The bar customers remain silent for a moment, until a tall, slender woman with long, inky black hair and dark eyes walks in as well. She is dressed not in a uniform but a smart looking business suit, and a gentle uproar of hushed murmurs ripples through the crowd.

"For someone not running from the Guard, you sure seem to have attracted some mighty important ones," the redheaded waitress leans over to whisper in my ear.

"I'm not…" I start to say, but I can't even finish my sentence.

The woman in the middle looks straight at me. Her dark eyes seem to almost smirk and she says flatly, "That one." And nods in my general direction.

I don't think I like this at all.

Like the obedient servants they must be, the men in uniforms march straight to me and without another word, grab both my arms and pull me to my feet.

I don't even get a simple, "You're coming with us," demand.

My abduction is completely silent. And everyone is watching with curious eyes, obviously wondering what crime I must have committed. Though, not one of them is more confused than I am, I will guarantee it.

Their grips on my arms does not lessen until I am shoved and secured into some sort of air craft. Only two of them get into the craft as well, sitting on either side of me as if to assure that I'm not going to do something crazy like, escape by jumping to my death.

But we do not take flight until the black-haired woman slides into the seat across from me and nods to our pilot to take off.

She says nothing for quite some time. Just stares at me. Studying me. Her eyes are so dark they are nearly as black as the night sky around us. Her face, while I imagine it would be quite pretty if she smiled, is cold and intimidating.

But something about her is… familiar.

I've felt this presence before.

Around Ienyn.

Around Monagan.

She's…

"A dragon," she finishes my thought for me.

And I practically leap out of my own skin.

"Yes. I am exactly that. But you can call me Werra," she says politely.

"Werra-chan?" I repeat with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

She gives an arrogant chuckle and raises a single, thin black eyebrow. "No. I dare say that the pleasure is all mine."

I would say that I don't really like her, but I think she might be reading my thoughts, and it might result in angering her and getting myself tossed out of a window.

And I really don't want that at the moment.

Awkward silent moments crawl by for half of an eternity, and I am forced to listen to the loud humming noises of the air craft while Werra continues to stare at me.

It makes me very uncomfortable.

"Does he belong to you?" she breaks our silence, leaning back against her chair with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who?" I really don't know what to say.

"The strange, tall foreigner. Does he belong to you?" she says sharply.

Kurogane?

"I… I don't know that I would say that."

"He either does or he doesn't. Answer the question."

I am afraid to answer either way, but I am almost certain that they are talking about Kurogane and I would rather face the consequences of claiming him rather than the alternative, so I answer yes as confidently as possible. "Yes. He belongs to me."

"Is there something wrong with him?"

"No. Not to my knowledge. Is he ok?" I am growing more concerned by the moment.

"We cannot understand him. Both my Lord and myself are fluent in every language in this world. And even the languages of the other…" her brow furrows for a moment. "Has there been a change on the other side? A new language? A new country? And why, after all these years have you come here?"

I don't have a single answer for her. But… wait. Another language?

That's right!

Mokona is with the children.

We've had this happen a few times before, but the thought never occurred to me until now.

But I can understand them perfectly. Just like I could read the books in the palace of Ádiea. Their world and my own speak the same language.

Well if that isn't a stroke of good luck, I don't know what is. And of all the people for luck to land on… it's me. How very strange.

"He only speaks the language that I taught to him. We made it up together," I lie. I'm not about to tell her that we are from an entirely different world. Or, worlds, I suppose is more accurate. Not when she thinks we're from Monagan's world.

"Good. Now what about the other question?"

"What other question?"

"It's been eighty-three years since the last person crossed over from the other side. Before that, it had been seventy-six years. And now, two cross over in just three days time, and for entirely different reasons. I want to know why."

"We just … did." I say innocently.

"I know what that world is like, Magician. I've been here since the beginning. It's not too hard to figure out. I've spoken to every single person who has ever crossed over. Most of them don't understand a single thing. We find them hiding in corners from shock…. And as soon as they learn what pain is. What suffering is. Fear. Anguish. Filth. Hate. They kill themselves. They can't handle it. Unless of course they are from my era. The ones who go crazy because of that silly little reality they call a life – they turn to Darkness because perfection disgusts them. But you. You and that other man. You are not from my era…. And I didn't find either of you cowering in corners, hiding from the lightening or because someone yelled at you. So what has changed over there? Are you some new little experiment of Monagan's?"

"You know Monagan?"

"Of course I know him," she scoffs and rolls her eyes. "And apparently so do you."

"I know of him, yes. Everyone does."

She shakes her head and smiles devilishly, leaning forward to me and says darkly, "No they don't. Ienyn is their king now. He has been for centuries. Even the libraries of Ádiea are void of our little prince's name. Monagan himself made sure of it."

"How do you know all this?" I find myself baffled.

She just says with a smirk, "I've been alive for an entire millennia. There isn't much I don't know about."

She either has come to the conclusion that I don't have the answer for her she's looking for – which I don't. Or that I am completely lying – which I am. But either way, she does not speak to me again.

The loud humming of the aircraft and the unexpected rocking is only fueling the fact that I am not feeling well. I've been so busy with other thoughts and worries lately that I have been doing my best not to think about it, but here, not lost in my own thoughts, it is making itself very known.

It must be something like food poisoning, I guess. I just have to wait until it goes away.

And not having eaten in three days isn't helping.

My stomach growls with the thought of it.

I hope they are taking me to Kurogane.

I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Once we break out of the storm clouds, I can see the bright lights of a very large city in the distance. And we seem to be heading straight for it.

It isn't too much later that we land in a large, flat area on top of tall building in the centre of the city. I'm sure there is a proper name for it, but I have no idea what it is. Flashing lights, loud music, sirens, horns, people yelling, talking, singing, crying, even the wind on the warm, muggy air fill the night with noises. The noises a normal city should be making.

"Come on," Werra snaps at me, standing near a door that will lead us inside, with her hand impatiently jabbed into her hip and her left foot tapping in annoyance.

I don't think she likes me either.

As I make my way to the door I see the black shadows of tall, jagged mountains against the midnight sky just before the door is shut behind me.

I remember a line from a book I just read. "The capital of Kinkîya, the great city of Dynn, rests under the shadows of five tallest peaks of the Silver Mountains." I could have guessed it anyway, but I suppose that just confirms it.

At least I know where I am.

Well, sort of.

I follow them through a labyrinth of plain white hallways. Every room, every corridor, every corner of this place looks exactly the same. So much so that if they were to turn around and tell me that we have been walking in circles, I would not doubt them for a moment.

At last, we come to a room. A room with a single bed.

"You'll stay here until we know what to do with you," Werra says, holding the door open for me and waiting for me to go in. "And don't try to escape. It will only make things worse for you if you make me have to come after you."

"Does this mean I've been kidnapped?" I say innocently. Its really only to lighten my own mood. After all, being taken as the captive of this cold, serious, she-dragon is really not good for me right now.

"Call it what you like I suppose. But if you cooperate with us, we may be able to come to an agreement."

Its rather obvious that don't have much of a choice, so I enter the room as asked.

In the silence of this empty, lifeless white room I wait while laying on the hard, uncomfortable cot, staring at the plain white ceiling.

And I wait.

And I wait for two entire days.

I just want to sleep now. But all I can think about is food.

I'm so hungry I can hardly stand up anymore.

I'm sure I look awful.

I don't understand why though. What gain could they get from just leaving me here, obviously to die? No one has been here. I haven't even heard footsteps in the hallway.

I don't even know if I have the strength to try and escape now.

It's been five days since…

"I have to apologize for Werra. She tends to get jealous very easily." I am startled by the voice next to me.

I didn't even hear anyone come in.

I open my eyes to see who it is… and am at an utter loss for words.

He laughs. It is a very pleasant, honestly amused laugh. "I haven't seen that look from anyone in a very long time."

"Monagan!?" I exclaim as soon as I find my voice. I don't understand. What? What is going on. Am I delirious?

"You're on the wrong world to be using that name," he says very matter-of-factly.

But, wait. No. That isn't Monagan's voice at all.

"Then who are you?"

"I have many names," he grins. "But for now, you can call me Sarûs."

You would think someone might have mentioned that along the way; the fact they the two of them look absolutely identical to one another. Their smile, their hair, their hands, the way they sit, even their… no. No there is one difference. Sarûs's eyes are a fierce, intense green. They are not at all calm and kind like Monagan's sky blue eyes, but rather cold and determined and the colour of polished emeralds.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't know," I make an effort to shrug.

"Well if you can, you are welcome to follow me. It was not my intent that you were brought here. So we'll be going somewhere else."

He is very polite for someone who is supposed to be the ruler of all evil. It amuses me a little. He even offers me his hand to help me to my feet, and as we leave, he walks slowly so I can keep up.

Like I could with Monagan, I sense a great amount of magical power with this man. And like Ádiea, this entire city appears normal, modern, and lively but with some mysterious, ancient history lying beneath its almost futuristic exterior. It's as though I've stepped into some skewed sort of mirror world.

Sarûs and his entourage of black-suited henchman lead me outside and into a sleek black vehicle I have heard called a car on other worlds. Though this one does not seem to have wheels like the ones I have seen before. It hovers a few feet of the ground in silence, and moved though the air almost effortlessly.

A smaller one might prove to be very fun to fly around the city in actually.

Like Werra had done, Sarûs sits across from me and seems to just stare. But he does not do so for long before he laughs. "I don't know how you managed it, but I am impressed."

"With what?"

"You. A vampire managed to stay on the other side for as long as you did. That is unheard of."

"Are there vampires on this world?"

"Of course. They don't look anything like you though. An Ádiean vampire!? It's a new one on me. Did Monagan create you? I know all about his little obsession with evil now, so it wouldn't surprise me."

"No."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm very sure."

He frowns. "Too bad. That would have been very interesting."

It isn't much longer before we arrive to what I can only assume to be the palace. Tall golden towers stretch high into the air and seem to catch every light in the midday sky. They are sharp, dangerous looking pillars atop a very large, important looking building. But unlike the palace in Ádiea that seemed to retain its ancient, archaic appearance, the palace of the city of Dynn looks as though it might have been built just a few years ago.

We arrive at a large, elegant parlor room and he offers me a chair. I practically sink into the well oiled leather arm chair and contemplate falling asleep right here and now.

"You're completely different you know?" he smiles and eases into his own chair. "The tall guy is surprisingly angry. I can't understand know a word he's saying, but I've heard enough death threats in my life time to what they sound like. He'll threaten anyone who comes near him. But you… I don't trust you at all. I hope you don't mind my saying that."

"Not at all," I say with a weak smile.

"Good," he nods politely. "And you would be wise to not trust me either."

"I'm not planning on it."

"As long as that is understood," he smiles. "I would like to offer you a place to stay. I know you have no where else to go, and although you may not understand it, I am very curious what brought the two of you here."

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"May I see him?"

He laughs with a smirk, "I can't very well let you starve if I want to talk to you, can I?"

I don't want know how he knows that…

"I'll have someone take you to him in a moment. I have a meeting with my general in a moment anyway," he nods.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he nods. "Just please keep in mind that as long as you cooperate, I'll let you see him as often as you like."

I knew there would be a catch.

"I understand."

"Good. Then I will see you later," he smiles at me before standing. "And Fai.."

My eyes follow him to the door.

"Don't tell anyone where you're from. People here do not care for outsiders and I have no doubt they'll kill you if they find out."

Good to know.

And how the hell did he know my name?

I suppose I shouldn't let it worry me. I can't let myself get worked up. I don't have the energy for it any more.

Apparently his idea of sending someone along in a moment is a little different than others. But I rather get the impression that Sarûs works on his own time. Its probably an hour before a young woman with long, curly brown hair comes into the room and says "I'm here to show you to the prisoner."

If I have been scared of anything in my life, it is of the next few moments of my life.

I don't even want to think of how angry he is going to be.

But I don't care any more. At least I have found him. At least I will get to see him again… before he strangles me to death.

The girl I'm following after is swinging a large chain of keys. I have no doubt I'm about to be lead into the dungeon. Isn't that usually where prisoners are kept?

We pass through wide, elaborate hallways for quite some time before we come to a door. The light outside is fading into sunset, elongating every shadow we pass.

She pauses in front of the door and touches it with her hand. There is a small flash of light before she removes her hand.

A barrier.

I can't even remember the last time I've seen someone actually use magic.

She then moves to unlock it, explaining as she does so, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to lock you in with him. Just knock three times if you would like out. And please… do not try to escape."

I smile to her and nod.

For the moment, I have no intention of trying to escape.

I guess I was wrong about the dungeon.

The room is absolutely destroyed. There are multiple holes in the walls, curtains ripped to shreds hanging off broken rods, broken pictures, a mirror smashed to pieces. There are feathers all over the floor from what I imagine used to be a pillow. A random shoe just laying in the middle of the floor.

But, I don't see anyone at all.

I can hear my own pulse ringing in my ears.

My face is hot.

My hands sweaty.

I am absolutely terrified he is about to jump out from behind something and just kill me without a word.

I tip toe quietly around the room, careful not to make a noise.

The blankets on top of the bed are in a giant heap of a mess, but he is not among them.

He's not leaning against the wall behind the door waiting to ambush me.

Not hiding behind the dresser.

No. I finally find him on the floor on the other side of the bed, sleeping on his side. Silent and unmoving.

His arms are scratched and bruised, his hair a disheveled mess of black tangles. I kneel beside him, gently grabbing his right hand that is bruised and swollen and probably broken from punching too many holes in the wall.

I don't want to wake him.

I don't want to disturb him at all.

Slowly, I raise his hand to my lips and kiss it. I'm not entirely sure why…

"I'm sorry," I whisper as quietly as I can. "I'm sorry that all this has happened."

I can smell the dried blood on his hand and my eyes flash with hunger. It takes every ounce of control I have to set his hand down gently and back away from him.

I am terrified of how much I want to literally attack him right now. I could take a shard of broken glass and slice open his arm a bit. If I did it gently enough, he might not even wake up. Or, since he is asleep and vulnerable, I could easily pin him to the ground. I could get at least a drink from him before he threw me off.

No.

What am I saying?

I'm not going to do that.

I continue to back away, sliding backwards on the carpet until my back makes a soft thud with the wall.

He didn't hear the door open.

He didn't hear me walking across the room.

He didn't even feel me move his arm.

But he heard the thud.

His crimson eyes pop open and he sits up, wide-eyed and alert.

My heart drops into my stomach.

I am absolutely terrified and I cannot even attempt to hide the expression on my face from him.

His face is predictably angry. No. Furious.

At first.

But, it's almost as though it took a moment for him to get a good look at what was going on, because his face has considerably softened.

He says something to me. It sounds like a question… but I don't know what he says.

I cannot understand him.

He says it again.

All I can do is shake my head.

He says something else this time and stands up, walking across the room. He picks up a piece of the broken glass and then returns, kneeling directly in front of me and looks down.

I almost start to cry when he reaches for my face with his bruised and broken hand. It is not to punch me. Not to strangle me. He just brushes the hair out of my eye and gives me a concerned smile.

He says something. I wish I knew what it was.

But I don't. And I don't know what to do. I am so hungry I am delirious. I am so exhausted I want to cry. I was so afraid he was going to kill me the moment he saw my face and now my brain is just numb with the fact that he is being uncommonly gentle.

Am I still sleeping somewhere?

He shakes his head, gives me a short laugh and removes his hand from my face before he rocks back to sit on his feet.

I am utterly shocked when he sets down his piece of glass and takes off his shirt. He throws it halfway across the room and then reaches for the shard again only to run it down the side of his neck.

It is the first time I notice that both of his wrists are red and raw. Too tender now for me to be nibbling on I suppose.

I blink at him, confused for a moment as thick red blood begins seeping from his wound. But my eyes flash again as soon as the scent hits my nose.

This is the first time we have never argued over this subject and without another moment of hesitation I practically leap on him. I can't contain myself anymore. But he doesn't even budge. In fact, he pretty much catches me. And he does not move or make a sound as I cling to him for dear life and drink from him as though this is the last meal I will ever get.

The moment I taste him, it is as though my entire life is handed back to me.

All my pain seems to vanish.

My head clears.

My senses sharpen.

I did not realize how bad of shape I was in until now.

I lean into him and widen my mouth to suck harder. I want more.

It isn't until I hear the gasp that catches in his throat I realize maybe I am crossing a line or two. But it's a little too late for that now. In fact, for some reason I decide to continue with it.

He can kill me later.

I want to hear that noise again.

He's the one who took his shirt off anyway. As much as I may want to hide it from him, I highly doubt he is unaware of my attraction to him. He'd have to be stupid not to know it by now, and as much as I wish he were at times… Kurogane is not stupid.

So I suck harder.

He hisses this time. Apparently that was a little too hard. But I do it again. This time, I feel him move against me with a shudder.

I cannot tell if he's angry about it, or if he actually likes it.

It could really be either one.

So I do it again.

Another shudder.

And again.

A hastened breath.

And now I cannot help but smirk against his delicious neck. Those aren't noises you make when you are angry…

I have no intention of stopping now. At least, not until he makes me. So I continue on for quite some time.

I hear him mumble something. I don't know if I could have understood it even if I knew what he was saying.

But still, I don't stop.

But then he says it again.

And this time, when I don't stop he grabs me by my shoulders and shoves me against the wall. Its forceful, but it doesn't hurt.

"Fai!" he yells at me, and shakes his head. His crimsons eyes are blurred.

I've drank too much.

"I'm sorry."

It's all I know to say to him.

I can't even look at him now.

But he hasn't let me go. His grip is still tight on my shoulders, and he's still holding me to the wall. He's just looking at me with blurry, concerned eyes...

Why aren't you mad at me?

Why can't you just hate me like you're supposed to?

I hate y…

I never actually expected this. Hoped and wished as much as I might have, I didn't think it would ever really happen.

Why would I ever expect him to kiss me?

Especially like this.

But here I am, pressed against the wall of this torn and broken room and at his complete at total mercy. He could hack me to pieces afterwards, and I wouldn't care.

He kisses exactly like you would expect.

But nothing like you would expect at all…

Because Kurogane is rough and abrasive. He is powerful and unafraid to use brute force. Yet all at once he is sensitive and compassionate and puts the needs of others before himself. And his kisses are the same way. Unquestionably demanding yet uncommonly tender.

Even if we could understand one another, I don't think that we would speak. There doesn't seem to be much of a need to right now.

But soon his grip on my shoulders lessens.

He pulls away from me, his eyes half lidded as he mumbles something. His head nods twice before he begins to sway.

He's lost too much blood.

God, I'm an idiot.

I jump to my feet and urge him to stand. "Come on Kurogane," I offer my hands. "Let's get you to bed."

It's a good thing it isn't far or I'd have had to carry him. And he is significantly larger than I am, so I don't know if I could have done it.

He's completely out of it before his head even hits the pillow.

But he's still got a hold of my hand…


	9. Gypsies and Theives

_**Warning:** This title is lame._

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine:  
Gypsies and Thieves

It's dark now, and eerily silent. The light of the golden half moon comes through the torn curtains and casts strange, dull shadows across the room.

I've crawled onto the bed to sit beside him after I took a few minutes to bandage up his hand and wrists. And to wash the blood off his neck and chest.

But I can't sleep.

I don't think I'd want to if I could. The truth is, I'm quite content to just sit here and watch him.

I cannot help but wonder though, what things are going to be like when he wakes up. Are we going to pretend like nothing happened? Or will it just lead to another argument? Or something else entirely…

It kind of scares me to think about.

But it's all I can think about.

And how I wish that he would wake up and kiss me again.

But even when he does wake up, I can't imagine that he would. Stupid Kurogane. I can't believe he didn't push me away sooner.

Did he do it because he knows I've been five days without anything to eat? Or did he just not realize I had taken so much from him?

He really is frustrating some times.

I wonder what he's dreaming about.

I hope it isn't anything bad. We're away from our shelter of good dreams now. All alone in a world full of dangerous things.

It hasn't turned out to be that bad really.

Well, not taking into account that I was taken captive and then locked in a room and left to die of course. And Kurogane has obviously been locked in here for days, and judging by his wounds, its safe to guess he was tied up and possibly beaten a little.

Which, while I'm thinking about it. I should check him over to make sure he doesn't have anything else that needs to be bandaged.

He's passed out cold, so he won't be able to argue with me about it. Normally he would. He hates people "treating him like a damn baby" as he likes to put it.

But like I said. He can't argue with me about it right now.

Having him already shirtless makes things much easier. A few of his ribs are bruised and there are some scratches on his back, but otherwise, he looks fine.

I wrap some bandages around his ribcage just to help him heal faster.

My bandages are nothing but pieces of a bed sheet I'm tearing to bits. I don't have anything else to use anyway.

I… don't know about his legs though. He didn't seem to be limping or anything. But I don't know if I should check them anyway.

And no. It isn't an excuse for me to get his pants off.

What fun would it be for me if he is asleep?

I crawl to the foot of his bed and sit by his feet. Carefully, I remove each sock.

His ankles are just as raw as his wrists. So I bandage them as well.

If he's this beaten up, I really should check the rest of him over…

There is no easy way to do this I suppose. So as carefully as possible, I crawl between his legs and reach for his belt.

I'm sure my face is as red as a strawberry right now.

Thank whatever heaven there is right now that he's asleep.

I manage to unto the buckle and then my luck runs out. And I find myself stuck in a very precarious position and my wrist suddenly captured by a ninja who is supposed to be passed out.

He grumbles something to me that I would imagine is equivalent to the words, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I can't even explain myself! And unfortunately it looks like I am trying to take advantage of him in his sleep. Which I'm not!

I try to pull away from him. But he doesn't let me go.

His face is stern, but not angry. I've seen what his angry face looks like many times by now, to know that's not it. And his brow is furrowed as though he can't seem to figure something out.

I can tell he is still quite groggy. He will be for a while. At least until he can get something to eat.

Maybe he just doesn't have the energy to yell at me.

He grumbles again and shakes his head.

"You going to promise me you're not hurt anywhere else?" I hold up my makeshift bandages with the hand he hasn't managed to place a death grip on.

He just glares for a moment.

I'll take that as a yes.

"Ok," I smile. "Ok, I'll stop. Go to sleep."

He's still glaring.

What do you want?

I throw the bandages on the floor and try to back away from him again. And this time he finally lets me go.

He's asleep again in no time.

Stupid Kurogane.

I'm really not tired though. I've pretty much done nothing but sleep for the past few days, and now that I'm operating on a full stomach again, I've got all the energy in the world.

Maybe I'll go find him some breakfast.

This is a palace after all. They've got to have good food. And I doubt they've been feeding him well.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I whisper quietly before I go.

I knock, as instructed, three times on the door.

The same girl is there almost immediately.

"He likes you," she says flatly.

"Why would you say that?" I ask nervously. Was she spying on us or something?!

"He didn't threaten to kill you," she raises one eyebrow suspiciously. "Normally he just yells and throws things."

"Yeah. Usually he does that to me too, actually."

"So… he doesn't like you?" she asks, tilting her head like a puppy.

"I have no idea," I can only laugh. "Is it ok for me to walk around?"

"As long as you don't go up into the royal family's wing, Lord Sarûs said you were free to do as you like."

That's oddly… hospitable.

What is his deal anyway?

"Then could you kindly point me in the direction of the kitchens?"

"Kindly?" she laughs, obviously mocking me. "Who talks like that?"

"I guess that would be me."

"The kitchen is three corridors down and to the left."

And just as she said it was, here it is. It is unsurprisingly spacious and a little bit noisy in here. And I have no idea what I'm even looking for.

"Can I help you?" a tall, rather large woman with short blonde braids asks as soon as she spots me snooping around. It is obviously a "What do you think you're doing" type question though and I immediately turn to her and smile innocently.

"Just looking around."

"For anything in particular?" she almost growls.

"You know anything that is good for blood loss?" there isn't any harm in asking I suppose.

"A band aid," she says in annoyance.

I guess I walked right into that one, didn't I. I guess maybe I should elaborate. I laugh a little, "No, I mean food. If you lose a lot of blood, is there something that will help you… get some back faster?"

"I don't know, honey," she shakes her head. "I hear orange juice is supposed to be good for that. But I don't know if its true."

"Do you have any?"

"Orange juice? It's in the refrigerator," she's watching me like she doesn't really know what she's supposed to do about me. Not that I would know what to do with me either if someone were to walk into my kitchen and ask me weird things.

So I take the orange juice out of tall metal box I'm assuming to be this refishanator she's talking about. I've seen them on other worlds before, but I've never really known what they were called. I also help myself to a couple tasty looking puddings, and a bowl of cold rice.

"Thank you!" I holler to her over my shoulder before leaving.

Thinking about it, walking back to the room, this is undoubtedly one of the oddest days of my life.

I did start the day out, locked in a cell and starving. Until the King of Evil rescues me and brings me to his home, and invites me to stay in his ultra-modern fancy castle. And then I learn that Kurogane is here as well but that he is not an invited guest like myself, but a prisoner. But I can see him as often as I want. So when I go to see him, he does not kill me like I thought he was surely going to. Nope, he kisses me and then passes out. And now, I've just raided the King of Evil's refisedater. Refishiaher? Religitator? It's a word like that….

I don't know why I've decided to call Sarûs the King of Evil either. So far, he seems rather nice actually. People like that though, are the worst kind of evil sometimes … because you don't ever see it coming until its too late: they're the kind of person who smiles as they drive the stake into your back.

"You're back already?" the girl with the keys looks at me oddly.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"You sure aren't shy about asking questions, are you?" I smile.

"I'm the guardian of this corridor. That's my job."

"To ask questions, or to guard the corridor?"

"Both," she shrugs. I don't know why I didn't notice before, just how young she was. She can't be more than a year or two older than Sakura-chan. If she is even that old.

"Can you let me in again?"

"No," she just shrugs at me and sits down on a small, red leather-top bench

Wait.

Did she just tell me no?

"Why not?" I blink dumbly. I was not actually expecting to be told no, for some reason.

"Lady Werra said I couldn't let you in right now. You have to wait until she's finished."

"Werra? Werra-chan is in there right now!?"

"Yes. So you have to wait."

What!? I haven't been gone ten minutes! When did the she-dragon swoop in?

I really don't like her.

And I don't say that about people very easily.

But I don't.

I don't have anywhere else to go or anything else to do, so I sit beside the girl with the keys and wait. My arms are still loaded with food.

Maybe I should have grabbed a cup or a spoon or something for him to actually be able to eat any of this with. But I don't feel like going back to get anything.

"What is she doing in there?" I ask, letting the curiosity get the better of me.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to ask."

"I thought that was your job to ask."

"Not Lady Werra."

"Who is she anyway?"

"Lady Werra is Lady Werra. You do not ask questions about Lady Werra."

Ok then… That helps a lot.

So I guess I'll just wait.

It is several minutes before we can hear a dull thud on the other side of the wall, and muffled yelling.

A smash.

Some more yelling.

But most of it seems to be coming from her.

Not a moment later, the door is practically ripped off its hinges as she swings it open and storms out.

I assume she had every intention to just keep on walking. Until she sees me sitting here. As soon as she sees my face, I see her eyes flash with anger and she just jabs her finger at me and screams "Things would be a lot easier if you would just die like I wanted you to!"

And she keeps on walking.

Someone's not getting a Christmas card from me this year, that's for sure…

What the hell is her problem!?

"You can go in now if you like. He'll be in a bad mood though," she looks up and says flatly.

"Thank you," I can only smile.

He's on the floor next to the bed, in the same place I found him last time.

I would be lying to say I wasn't a bit concerned, seeing him sitting there with his heads in his hands.

"Kurogane?" I say softly. I'm not if he knows I'm standing here or not.

He doesn't even look up. He just hurls a piece of what was once an alarm clock straight at me.

I hear the shatter before I feel the glass cut my skin. Chocolate pudding is now everywhere.

I don't think he was expecting the noise either and he looks up at me with his dazed, tired crimson eyes. The grumble he directs towards me shortly afterwards I interpret to either mean "Go away", "Its just you," or something very similar.

He doesn't throw anything else at me at least. But I do stop to set the rest of the food down on the dresser, just to be safe.

Tiny shards of glass are stuck in my coat and hand, and chocolate pudding is all but dripping down my right side from about the chest down. I would be a lot more welcoming of this if…well… ok. I'm not going to go there right now.

I use a bit of the torn up sheet I had been using for his bandages to wipe of some of the goop before I approach him.

He looks so worn out.

"You should get back to bed," I say to him, crouching in front of where he sits. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't ready to jump to my feet to avoid, well, bodily harm in general. Punches, kicks, flying objects, or otherwise.

He brushes me away like an annoying fly as I try to help him to his feet. Too proud to need help from the likes of me I suppose. I can't say it surprises me. "Come on. You need your rest."

He says something.

I have no idea what it could have been.

And finally, he flops back onto the bed.

I am deeply curious as to why he got out in the first place. I may never find out though, considering the language barrier we have at the moment. And while it is true that there is one other person who would know the reason, I am doubting she would have any desire to tell me a damn thing, considering she obviously wants me dead.

Which brings me around to the rather peculiar question… of why I'm not.

Why did Sarûs bother saving me?

What in the world could he want from me?

I… don't think I want to be thinking about this.

Maybe…

Maybe while I've got him awake, I'll force Kurogane to drink and eat something.

I return to him in a moment's flash with my pathetic stock of nutrients. And he immediately scowls at them as I offer them, and then scowls harder at me directly.

"It will make you feel better," I argue with him. I don't know why I'm bothering to speak.

I don't know why he is either.

But we argue pointlessly for a moment until he gives in. And by gives in, I mean I dip my finger into my one cup of chocolate pudding remaining and shove it into his mouth while he is in mid sentence.

I can literally see his thought process through his eyes.

His face goes from reading "What the hell are you doing!?" to "I'll bite it off if you try it again," to "that was actually kind of tasty, but I'm refusing to let you know I think this." And then ends with him stealing it from me.

Victory is mine!

Since the pudding went over well, I offer him the orange juice next, which he takes from me with very little argument. He drinks half the pitcher in about two gulps before shoving it back in my face and mumbling something else.

I can only stare at him dumbly and blink. I have no idea what he's saying, so… I smile.

"Better now?" I grin once he finishes half the bowl of cold rice as well.

I wonder if they've been feeding him at all, with him practically inhaling everything. Maybe I should go get more….

He seemed to really like the pudding.

"Do you want more?" I smile, pointing at the empty pudding cup.

He shrugs and hands me a now empty rice bowl.

Shrugs could mean anything Kurogane. Work with me here…

"More?" I point to the cup again.

Another shrug and now a raise of his eyebrow. I guess that must mean maybe.

I get up and return the pitcher of orange juice to the dresser top before leaving.

I hear him say something again, but the "No," really grabs my attention. I've already raised my hand to knock at the door when I turn to see him throw the covers back off of himself and try to stand up.

"No," he says again and stumbles toward the foot of the bed.

And towards me.

Well obviously I'm not going anywhere now.

"Get back in bed!" I holler to him and point at it to emphasize my point. "Or you're going to fall and break something else."

He's shaking his head at me and I cannot help but be slightly disconcerted now, seeing the obvious look of worry in his eyes.

I don't know if its me he the worry is directed at… or something else entirely.

Something tells me though, there isn't much need to concern over me just now.

I make it to him just before he stumbles and falls flat on his face, and then work on lugging him back to the bed. "What did she do to you?" I ask for myself more than him really.

It's the only conclusion I can come to.

This is the third time I've had to help him into this bed. In one night. And hopefully the last.

"You should rest. It's been a rough night for you," I smile, pulling the covers over him like a mother taking care of her sick child.

Why am I always the mom?

He must be exhausted. He can barely hold his eyes open. But while he still can, he looks at me and says something. Not a threat or a complaint. A question.

And with one hand, he pats the empty space next to him.

"Ok," I nod. No smile. No frown. "Ok. I will stay."

For now.

For now, I will stay with you.

Until I can find a way to get you out of this mess I've caused you. Until I can find a way to disappear without causing you trouble…

I will stay.

I don't know why you want me to.

I don't understand you at all…

Why?

After all of this? Why?

My coat and pants a cold and wet with pudding still, so I remove them before climbing in beside him. Tossing them carelessly on the floor, I find it odd to smile at the fact that they remain there.

Perfection and peace and a place without pain is a very long world away from us now.

But even so… things are not all bad.

We have shared a bed countless times before. We've been to bath houses before. Hell I've been crammed into tiny little cages, all sticky and sweaty before with him.

It's never really mattered.

The sound of his rhythmic breathing lets me know that he's finally drifted to sleep, but I myself am wide awake.

I'm not tired.

So I lay here in silence and wait for the darkness of night to lift and the early rays of a new summer morning seep through the tears in the curtains.

It seems to take half an eternity. And now that there is light, I am still alone. I imagine he will sleep for most of the morning.

He needs to.

I can't sit still any longer though, so I go to the window to take a look. I haven't gotten much of a look at my new surroundings.

The single window of the room looks down into a courtyard from six stories in the air. Below, the concrete courtyard is wide and clean, with a large fountain of dancing water perfectly in it's center. A few, well placed benches and statues and pillars are scattered about, but otherwise it is void of any movement and life.

I mindlessly watch the water dance in the fountain below. Watch a pair of black birds flutter down for a drink, search the courtyard over and then fly away again. I watch a boy run across the open area from one door to it's mirror on the other side – he must be late today.

Already, I feel the heat from the air pressing at the window. The sky is void of picture perfect clouds. Today will be very hot.

I wonder if there is somewhere I can take a bath? And maybe a change of clothes? I am, after all, standing here in… pretty much nothing.

There isn't anything else to use, so I wrap myself in a blanket before I go to the door and give it the three knocks.

As expected, the girl opens the door for me, and looks at me with wide eyes.

"Is there somewhere for me to wash up?" I ask her, not stepping foot out of the room.

"The room at the end of the hall," she points, trying to peek her head in to look around the room.

Apparently coming to the door dressed this way has raised her curiosity.

"Thank you guardian-chan," I smile. "By the way… I've never asked you your name. I'm Fai D Flowright."

"My name is Kimi."

"It's nice to properly meet you Kimi-chan."

"You're… weird."

I cannot help but laugh at this. Nor can I deny it. "I suppose I am."

"Do you need clothes?" she raises an eyebrow, still looking at me funny.

"Do you have some?"

"I can get you some. Go on and take your bath and I'll bring you some."

"You're a very sweet girl, Kimi-chan."

"No. Not really," she shrugs and moves out of the way for me to step past her. Of course, she has to lock the door behind me.

As she said she would, she drops a change of clothes for me inside the door while I shower. It's been several days now since I've had one, so it feels very refreshing.

The pants are a bit loose on me, but I should not complain about getting free clothes I suppose. Everything else fits well though. Just plain jeans and a black button down shirt. Nothing fancy.

I hate looking into mirrors. I'm still not used to my reflection. I don't know that I ever will be.

I hate the way I look now.

But I can't do anything about it for the moment.

I tie my hair back with a ribbon, even though it's still a bit damp, and then leave. Maybe I should do something with my… bed sheet?

Nah.

I'll leave it there.

"Better now?" Kimi says with a smile. She's sitting on the floor, next to the door, just waiting for me.

"Yes. Thank you."

"What are you going to do now?" she hops to her feet.

"I don't really know. What are you doing?"

"Waiting," she shrugs. "That's what I do. I'm always here."

"Do you live in the palace?"

"I live here," she just shrugs again.

I have a sinking suspicion that she can't actually leave…

"Where do you live?" she looks up at me with curious purple eyes.

To this I cannot help but laugh. Because, how am I supposed to answer her?!

"I don't exactly have a home anymore."

"What happened? Are you like… a gypsy or something?"

I never thought of it like that, but I guess maybe that isn't entirely inaccurate. "I suppose you could say that."

"Is that guy a gypsy too then?"

"Yes. We travel together."

"Werra says he's dumb because he talks funny."

"He isn't dumb. He just only speaks in secret gypsy language," I say with a smile.

"I didn't know they had a secret language…"

"Well, have you ever been a gypsy?" I smile. I have no idea why I'm messing with her. I've got nothing better to do…

"Well… no?"

"I think you'd make a very good gypsy."

"Really!?"

"Sure."

"But you'd have to learn the secret gypsy language too…"

"Could you teach it to me?"

"Maybe later," I smile. Once I learn it myself…

I'm not looking forward to when everyone actually finds out that I can't understand a word that Kurogane is saying to me. When Sarûs or Werra come down and want me to translate. The only plan I have for that is just making stuff up and lying to their face…

Unfortunately, I have a slight suspicion they'll see right through that. Which sucks.

A lot.

I walk past Kurogane's room. I bet he's still sleeping. So I think I'll walk around.

Kimi did say that Sarûs himself has given me permission to walk around the palace as long as I did not try to leave or go into the private, family wing.

I wonder if Sarûs has any family.

I wonder if Werra is his family.

They don't really look much alike. But I think someone would have mentioned if she were his wife.

Kimi follows after me, but stops at the edge of the corridor. "Where are you going Fai-chan?" she looks up at me.

How cute. She just called me Fai-chan.

"For a walk," I say and shrug my shoulders. I'm not entirely sure where

"Are you coming back?"

"Soon," I nod to her and flash a smile before continuing.

I take to wandering about the vast corridors, receiving hardly a second glance from passers by. I have no idea where I'm going. I just hope I'm not about to wander into the family sector of the palace.

I really would rather stay out of trouble as much as possible.

I wonder… if Sakura's feather is here in the palace somewhere.

I probably shouldn't do this. But, I don't think it will do much harm. Closing my eye, I concentrate; I haven't done this in quite some time.

I try to shut it out now. Anything magical at all. But that does not mean that it isn't there still. All I have to do is try and feel it. It is but a fragment of her power, I can feel it – above me and straight ahead.

I remember seeing a stair case back a while ago, so I turn around to try and find it again.

The staircase is guarded by two very stern looking men with very large swords.

Swords? That seems a little out of place.

"Do you have business here sir?" one of them asks me.

"I live here now," I lie with a smile. "I was told to take a look around and make myself familiar with the place."

"You live here?"

"By invitation of Lord Sarûs himself."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. You can ask him if you like."

"We will," he snarls. "Until then, this sector is off limits."

I suppose it was worth a shot.

At least I know there's something up there worth posting guards for.

"Ok. I'll see you later then," I smile and turn around to leave.

I suppose I couldn't have left them at a better time. As I round the corner and disappear from sight, I hear the regrettably familiar voice of Werra holler down to the guards from above. "My package will be arriving any minute. Don't give them trouble."

"Yes ma'am," they holler in unison.

I'm a curious kitten. And I have nothing else to do.

I think I'll stick around just to see what this 'package' is that Werra is referring to.

Leaning against the wall, I occupy my time studying the various odd paintings hanging on the wall; obscure swirls and splashed of bold, dark colours set into expensive gold frames. They almost make me dizzy if I look at them too long.

A thunder storm of footsteps echoes through the hallway.

Stomp.

Stomp.

Stomp.

It's like the march of an army.

It _IS_ a march of an army.

Black uniformed men with expressionless faces fill the hallway. Left. Right. Left. Right. There must be two dozen of them.

They say nothing. Not even to each other. They just press on, straight for the stairwell.

The only other sound I can discern from the echoing march of footsteps, is the quiet sob of what I assume to be a young girl. But I cannot see her anywhere.

I wait for them to all march past me before I follow after.

They all look straight ahead, and the drum of their feet easily drowns out my all but silent footsteps behind them.

Its really rather ridiculous that I'm just… following after them.

And because the crowd is so large, the staircase guards have completely moved out of the way. I don't even see them. They might actually be ahead of them, showing them where to go.

I duck into the first room I find as soon as I reach the top. Breathing heavily, I lean against the door and laugh to myself.

That was probably much easier than it should have been.

I have no idea what the purpose of this room I'm in is. It is dark and practically vacant except a chair and an easel at the center, the late morning sun glows behind a heavy blue velvet curtain.

If this is an art room, it's about the most boring art room I've ever heard of.

It isn't long before the footsteps of the soldiers passes by the door. They must be going back down now.

That's an awful large party of package deliverers.

I like to think that the phrase "curiosity killed the cat" is just sort of a… myth. Cats don't really have nine lives anyway. Why should that phrase be any more accurate.

And it hasn't killed me before, after all.

I wait until I hear nothing but silence before leaving the sanctuary of the dark, pathetic art room. The hallway is wide, airy and filled with the golden light of summer morning. For being "evil," they sure don't decorate accordingly.

That makes me laugh, for some reason.

I walk, slowly, lifting my feet carefully and placing them silently back onto the polished grey marble floor. But as soon as I hear the screaming, I stop in my tracks.

It is a shrill, terrified scream that raises the hair on the back of my neck and hurls my heart into my throat.

"Please! Please don't! I didn't do anything wrong!" she screams through her sobs.

I hear another voice. A woman. Werra.

But I can't understand what it is she is saying.

They're behind one of the nearby doors, so I can't make out her calm, collected words.

There isn't a soul in the hallway.

"Please, no! Just let me go!" another scream.

Two doors down, the voice is the clearest.

I press my ear against the door soon enough to catch the last of what she says.

"— I don't see why they've bothered to send me such a whiner. You should be happy to be assisting your kingdom in such away, so stop your crying."

"We were told that harvesting was over," the girl chokes out without a scream this time.

"That is because there hasn't been a soul worthy enough to harvest lately. But that isn't the case anymore…."

"But I'm not even the strongest!"

"You'll do," I hear her say arrogantly with a laugh.

The scream is so loud I have to plug my ears. Deafening. Sickening. I can't quite explain the sound of a young girl screaming as she dies.

The last sound she makes is the dull thud of her lifeless body hitting the floor.

I don't know what else I can do except run and hope not to get caught.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and find myself back in the familiar corridor before have time to take a breath.

I hear her Werra's words ringing in my mind though.

"Too bad you were just practice."

* * *

_Merg... I hate Werra. She's so mean._


	10. Black and White, Hot and Cold

**Chapter Ten:  
Black and White; Hot and Cold**

I can't shake the sound out of my head.

What I heard; the sound of her screams. Her crying, begging to be let free.

I've heard those sounds before, in my life…

That poor little girl.

I'm only shaken out of my daze with the jingling of the bulk of keys on Kimi's belt as she approaches me.

She doesn't ask anymore, if I want to go in. She just smiles her little half smile, then releases the barrier before unlocking the door to Kurogane's room.

My mind feels numb.

Horrified.

Kurogane is standing at the window, but with the harsh red light of sunset he is nothing but a large black shadow against the glass. He's rubbing at his sore, broken hand, and turns to look at me the moment the door is open.

It's overwhelming, this urge I have; wanting to run to him. To wrap my arms around him.

"I will not allow that to happen to you." I want to say.

But he won't even understand what I am saying to him.

He doesn't know.

So I say nothing.

I do nothing.

Instead, I wipe off my shocked and worried face and replace it with a smile and walk in calmly like I usually do and sit on the foot of the bed.

I don't know what to do. I don't…

How can I leave him? If that is what she's trying and do every time she comes near, what should stop her from continuing, time and time again, until she succeeds?

I only know that she hasn't tried it when I'm around.

She doesn't even come near.

If I stay here, she'll keep away from him.

Maybe she won't try anything.

But with the barrier locking him inside this room, he cannot leave.

So nor can I.

And if he cannot leave, how will I be able to look for the feather?

Now… there is a way for me to break the barrier on this room. It would actually be quite easy.

It's a very powerful barrier. The entire corridor is contained by it. It's power is connected directly to the person who maintains it - a spell in constant force that acts more as an extension of the person's body than an actual spell.

If you get rid of the source of the power, you can stop the spell.

Like I said… it's simple.

I suppose my expression gave away the fact that I am troubled. I'm too lost in my own thoughts to try and hide it from him. Even when I do look up and smile.

He's seen that smile enough to know. Enough to know I'm lying to his face. And I've not even said a word.

"Daijoubu?" he says.

I've taken that to mean, either "what's wrong" or "are you alright?" It's not the first time I've heard it.

"Fine," I smile.

I think he just growled at me.

He reaches for my face with his good hand, just long enough to brush the hair from my good eye. He says something else and then walks away.

I'd say that I'm surprised that he's propped a chair against the door, but I doubt this is his first time doing so during his stay.

When he returns, he's holding a shard of broken mirror.

I'm… not really very hungry right now, Kurogane.

I shake my head at him.

But how is he to know that I'm not just being stubborn right now? We've argued over this so many times now, I cannot even begin to count, so my refusal of him is obviously what he's come to expect. He's not going to leave me alone until I give in.

As cute as I think that is of him, I don't really want to deal with that right now.

He's way too tall for me to reach him standing up, so he sits next to me before digging the glass into his skin.

His neck again.

I don't know if it's because his wrists are still sore…

Or if he just likes this better.

But I'm really not very hungry.

I'm more in a daze of confusion and dread for the moment, which, along with my appetite, has unfortunately drained the appeal of arguing with him like usual right out of me. Which is sad; I would almost admit that I enjoy arguing with him.

But I'm not going to let him slice himself up and just sit there bleeding.

So I eat for a bit.

I don't play with him this time. I just shift myself into my knees and politely feed from him.

I appreciate his concern for me though.

I'm sure he just thinks I'm acting a little off because I'm hungry and I haven't eaten in a day and a half.

Being as that I am not hungry, I am gentle with him now. I drink only until his blood begins to clot, and stops flowing freely, then politely back away and resume my previous position.

He doesn't move.

He asks me something more.

I don't know what.

So I shrug. That's the wordless equivalent of maybe or "I don't know" I guess, so I figure it's a safe response.

He asks me again. The same words.

Stupid inquisitive, intuitive Kurogane.

And stupid me for not being able to hide myself from him.

It drives me insane some days.

Most days.

But secretly… maybe not as much as I'm telling myself.

Not like I can tell him anything anyway.

Not like I would if I could.

Its enough for me that he is, for lack of better words… showing that he cares.

I didn't think he ever would. It was why I messed with him so much. Because he was safe. I could play with him all I wanted. Have all the fun I wanted. And he would just blow me off like I was nothing.

I guess I wasn't as good at judging people as I thought.

At least… not him.

I turn to him and smile. To show that I am ok.

But why would that work on him now?

It doesn't.

He just glares at me.

We are so opposite its almost comical. I smile and laugh, grin and giggle, and probably look as though I am half-way lost and oblivious most of the time. Kurogane yells and glares, growls and commands, but almost never appears less than intensely aware of everything that's going on.

We are black and white.

Yin and yang.

Hot and cold.

And yet here we sit…

He says something else this time, but now that I am actually looking at him, he points to his neck.

He's still bleeding a bit.

I shake my head.

"No. I'm not hungry anymore," I tell him. "Thank you."

He looks displeased, but apparently he understands me now. He wipes what blood remains on his neck, away with his bandaged hand before standing up again and walking back to the window.

The sun has all but disappeared now, and the sky is growing darker by the moment.

But we leave the lights off.

The moon will be bright enough to light the room, now that he's opened the curtains.

He stares for a while, straight ahead while I sit here, mulling over my own thoughts, paying him very little attention. Until I hear my name.

"Fai," he says again. He's still facing the window, but he looks over his shoulder to me to see if he's got my attention.

Considering the fact that he never actually calls me by my name, it's quite an attention grabber I'd say.

He motions for me to join him and I comply, and go to the window at his side.

The moon is rising over the city casting crooked shadows across the courtyard below.

He points.

Across the way, in the mirroring room across the courtyard, the vague silhouette of a person can be seen.

They are looking right at us.

Watching us.

A stab of cold plunges right in between my shoulder blades. It's almost as though I can feel their presence; feel their cold dark eyes boring into me like a wild, viscous animal stalking their prey before the attack.

My first thought: Werra.

I have nothing to really back that up with. Except that just seems like something she would do.

And I don't like it. At all.

Kurogane grumbles a few words I can only assume are curses. I watch his eyes narrow.

I am a bit startled however, when he grabs my by the arm and pulls me to face him.

He says something to me.

It's always "something." Isn't it. I don't know! I don't know what you want me to do?!

He nods shortly towards to the window, then says something in almost a whisper before…

What the hell are you up to?

He reaches for the ribbon in my hair, and with one tug, it's gone. My hair falls down in a mess of waves around my shoulders.

I should cut my hair.

I look like a girl.

He laughs at the expression on my face. Well, it's more of a chuckle really. I don't think Kurogane really ever laughs. He does raise one eyebrow though, mischievously I must add, before I find myself pinned against the glass.

He's got a grip on both of my shoulders, as if he's trying to keep me from moving.

Hah!

As if I would.

I don't quite understand his… motivation… I guess we'll call it. How he went from "Hey, there is someone across the courtyard spying on us!" to "We've only done this once, so now that I've got my energy back we should try this again!" is beyond me.

Like I said.

I don't understand him sometimes.

But I'm not in any shape to argue with him, verbally. And lets face it, physically he can do whatever he likes.

I don't care if anyone is watching. But I can't say I was expecting to ever put the words "Exhibitionist" and "Kurogane" in the same sentence without it being a joke.

It began as him just pinning me against the window with his hands, but a Kurogane with more energy is a much more forceful and… well… energetic Kurogane. I am now at his total mercy, and pressed against the glass by nearly every inch of him.

Both times, now, I have been in such shock that the event is actually occurring, I've not been very good at reciprocating just how much I… we'll go with "approve," of his actions.

I can't have him thinking that I might not like it.

I kiss him back, almost fighting him for control. I fully intend on letting him be in control, in the end. I don't mind. But he's got to work for it, if he really wants it.

No sooner do my own hands find their way beneath his thin grey t-shirt than I feel my own shirt being pealed off my shoulders.

I have no idea when or how he undid those buttons so fast!

I'm really… impressed.

And shirtless now.

And he isn't.

How unfair!

But I'm still so confined in my current position, there isn't much I can do for the moment. Except kiss him.

Though even that I'm not permitted to do for long, as he fists his hands into my hair and…

Dear God.

Much more of this and…

I don't know if he's really going to be ready for the reaction he's about to cause.

Seriously. Does he really mean to be doing this to me? With me?

His apparent eager aggressiveness at the moment is a stark contradiction to an assumption I had come to long ago about him.

That he'd only do something like this with…

Well…

Girls.

I don't mean to gasp. But I do.

His mouth is hot against my skin. My neck. My collar bone. My shoulders. Add that to the cool glass against my back; I'm practically shivering. With what, I'm not really sure.

Chills.

Excitement.

Lust.

All of the above and then some cookies.

The later is the most likely, I think.

But I should also mention fear.

I am absolutely terrified.

Of him.

I am so afraid that I will wake up any moment now. That he will not be there. That this is all some crazy fantasy of mine, or if it isn't, that he is about to wake up himself. That he is going to suddenly open his eyes and think "What the hell am I doing!?" and then toss me aside.

In my mind, that is the worst thing that could possibly happen to me right now.

I would rather die.

It was all fun and games before. We could have just written it off as a joke. I was fine with that.

This though, will change everything.

I am fine with that as well.

But only under the condition that he wants it at least half as much as I do.

But maybe I am too self-doubting. Would he… really be doing this at all if he didn't want to?

It's not as though I'm making him! He's the one who started it.

Both times!

Well, I'll take some of the blame for the first time. I was defiantly stealing second base without permission…

His long fingers twist in my hair again and this time, instead of pushing me into the glass, he pulls me into him.

I have to almost stand on my toes to reach him.

My arms are now free to do as they please, which, I fully intend on letting them do.

My first mission is to get rid of that aggravating piece of fabric between us. I'm careful not to bump against any bruises, and trace along the lines of each of his scars with the tips of my fingers as we stand there, locked together bathed in moonlight.

It's probably very cheesy of me to notice how oddly beautiful our skin looks against one another. He is tanned, solid, scarred, but not calloused or rough like you might imagine, yet I am pale, lean, and unmarked.

I hear the noise before I know what he is doing. The hastened yank of the curtains as he shields us now from watchful eyes. The room is dim now. But my eyes are closed most of the time anyway, so it doesn't matter.

He moves. Slowly. Walking backwards. His arm wrapped around my waist pulls me along with him and my heart is beating so quickly it's hurting my ears. I swear, it's like a marching drumline in my head.

He only stops when the back of his legs bump against the mattress.

My face is insanely hot right now.

Actually… all of me is.

He pulls away, but only for a moment and I hear his gruff voice in my ear. I don't know what he says.

I wish I did.

Both his hands find their way to my face and in the dim light of the room, I can see his crimson eyes staring straight into me. He face is unmistakably serious, but soft as well.

"Daijoubu?" he asks me once again.

I can only nod. "Yes... Daijoubu."

I wish I knew what he just told me. Of all the times for us not to be able to talk…

Maybe that's why he's telling me all of whatever he's been saying. Because I can't understand. Because I have no idea what he is saying, and that makes him feel safe.

I hadn't thought about that until now.

I smile up at him before kissing him.

We seem to stand here forever, exchanging long, powerful open-mouthed kisses. Shivers run up my spine now every time he buries his hand into my hair, tilting my head back further with a single tug.

He still tastes like chocolate pudding.

Speaking of tasting…

I do recall the noises he previously made when I had so daringly decided to suck on his neck like I had permission to do so. And he is actually even more welcoming of it this time. I smirk against his neck now as he tilts his head, stretching his tight, tanned skin for me to play with how I please.

But that only lasts for so long.

He moves his head and blocks my attack with… his face, which leaves me with no other option than to kiss him once more. It can't be more than a moment until his hands find both of my hips and he pushes me down.

We always seem to end up over here. But never like this.

Side by side we lay for just a moment, but I can't even stand it anymore.

Like I said, I don't mind letting him have control. Eventually. But he's going to have to fight me for it. I'll make it worth the effort…

He looks a little surprised when I pin him against the mattress; my knees locked against either side of him as I sit on his stomach and attack his neck once again.

He definitely likes that. So I'm not going to stop until he makes a noise. A gasp. A growl. A moan. Whatever.

I get two, before he grabs me by the hips and eases me further down.

And I kiss him just so he can't see me blush. All I can say is that… at least we're on the same page now.

As I expected, he is not keen on being beneath me. But it's just a quick little push and roll for him and all that changes.

Between deep kisses and hastened breath, I also hear the noses of buckles being undone. Belts sliding though the loops and then the crash of them lading somewhere across the room with a thud. Zips. Rustling fabric. Heavy sighs.

My new favourite sounds in the world.

I don't even know how long it's been since… but every heaven on every world I've seen knows I've been in desperate need of it since about half so long; which during that time frame I have only really wanted it from one person.

So here I am, and the thought I can't seem to get out of my head: This is really going to hurt…

Emotionally? Maybe not so much.

But well… Kurogane is very…

Tall.

I can't actually stop myself from crying out.

I tried.

But it hurts so badly I want to cry.

I think he knows this and he stops for a moment and touches my cheek to look at me with his rarely seen concerned, red eyes.

"Don't stop," I say to him with a smile, craning my neck up to kiss him.

It will never get better if he stops.

He apparently understands. He doesn't stop.

But he stay's slow at first. Until the pain lessens. Until I relax again. And soon I can all but cling to him.

His skin is hot. Just as hot as my own. The air is stifling. I can only kiss him. Nibble on his ear lobes. Dig my fingers into his back. Trace every inch of skin I can find with my fingertips. Murmur and moan into his neck to encourage him to continue.

He could continue on forever…

And I would die happily.

When the headboard actually slams into the wall, we both chuckle. I can feel him smiling as he kisses me.

Another slam.

And another.

Instinctively, my back arches into him.

At least we don't have to worry about Sakura, Syaoran or Mokona overhearing anything. That is not a conversation I look forward to…

Again.

Again.

Again.

I'm too stubborn to give in to him right now but not careful enough to hold in the scream.

It isn't out of pain.

He chuckles again.

And he calls _me_ a show off?

It may have been minutes. It may have been hours. Likely, it was somewhere in between, but I hardly think that's important.

It's hard to keep my eyes open now.

I'm euphoric. Exhausted. Warm.

But I do feel a little silly now, laying here, crying in my own silence. The only other sound I have to listen to is his soft breathing against my neck. His arm remains draped across my chest. Our legs, still tangled; his, mine, his, mine.

Sleep sounds so good right now.

He's already there.

But I want to lay here just for one…

More…

Moment….

So I can remember it as clearly as possible.

With the only hand I have that isn't pinned beneath him, I wipe the tears from my eyes.

I only have enough energy in me to kiss his forehead before…

I'm asleep.

My eyes hurt before I can even open them again, and my head feels like I had a little too much to drink the night before. Which is odd, all things considered.

I shiver.

Kurogane must have rolled over. Or is already up.

I blindly reach for a blanket. Shivering again.

I'm not ready go get up yet.

In my short search, my hand hits against something hard. Cold. A dull thunk echoes throughout the room.

My first thought: I'm not in a room that should echo.

And what the hell did I just hit?

Opening my eyes, there is only one word that comes to mind. It's a word I picked up from Kurogane actually:

Shit.

Unwelcomingly wide awake, I sit up and tuck my knees to my chin to regain at least some sort of modesty. Not that, whoever that is over there in the corner hasn't seen absolutely everything already, but I'd like to try and not think about that.

"Good morning," they say to me with a smarmy grin, and not half a second later I am bombarded by a blast of stinging cold water right in my face.

"Wash yourself off."

The harsh light reflecting off the cold, white tile is almost blinding. The cold water against my skin almost hurts. But all I can think about…

"Where is Kurogane!?" I ask. Well… shout over the gushing water.

"Don't know," they shrug. "Not my problem."

"I need to know where he is."

"No you don't. You need to wash up like I told you."

If I killed him…

No. I'm not going to kill him.

I could though.

But I can't believe I just thought that!

I'd rather not waste my energy anyway. He's probably going to take me somewhere later.

And I am a sticky mess. No two ways about that really….

"How about some warmer water then?" I ask with the most innocent smile I can muster.

"Sorry," he grins. "We're out."

Something tells me this day is going to really, really suck.

* * *


	11. Shadows and Dolls

**Chapter Eleven:  
Shadows and Dolls**

"Good morning."

It's the second time I've heard that phrase today, and I'm going to have to disagree.

He looks up at me with a calm smile, motioning to the chair I've been led to.

The cold hand around my arm all but shoves me into my seat and then leaves without a word.

My hair is still wet, plastered against my face. But he looks as handsome as ever: sleek, black hair, crystalline green eyes. His coat and shirt are neatly pressed and his black tie perfectly centered.

I sit, and remain silent.

"Not very chatty this morning?" he raises a single inky black eyebrow.

I knew he was going to be a jerk eventually…

"Not particularly," I screw on my smile.

"Strange. I was sure you'd have questions," he shrugs, his eyes drift from me to a plate of toast. He grabs one then slides a jar of jam across the table and dips his knife in. "Please. Have some breakfast."

"I'm not very hungry, I'm afraid."

"Oh!" he smiles. Dangerously. "I forgot about your condition. I'm sorry."

"Where is he?" I drop the smile and come right out with it. I don't care anymore. He's the one who brought it up anyway.

"I'm not too sure for the moment. But don't worry. I've already told you that I'm not going to let you starve."

"What do you want with us?"

"Us," he laughs. "I don't really want anything to do with the other one. I've given him to Werra. It's you I have interest in."

"Me?! Why?"

"What interest would I have in a man who is nothing but a bodyguard and snack food?" he chuckles. "And you could do much better, by the way."

I'm choosing to ignore most of what he just said, and instead smile and tell him calmly, "That wasn't really what I asked."

"I never really said I would answer," he shrugs, taking a bite of his toast.

Touché.

"What is Werra going to do to him?"

"I don't know," he brushes crumbs from the corer of his mouth. "Probably add him to her collection."

"Collection?" I cannot help but ask. Though I don't really think I want to know.

"She collects things she likes."

"She likes him!?" I growl.

I like her even less now.

"Well, maybe not 'like,' exactly. She's frustrated because she can't get him to do what she wants him to do… whatever that is. But he won't. So she's upset. And obsessed with getting her way now. She's always been like that."

"You mean he won't let her have his soul?" I smirk. I see no point in playing nice with him. I know at least that much of what Werra's up to.

He just chuckles. His true smile is very… unnerving. "That's my understanding of the situation."

"Well," I shift a little in my chair and fold my hands into my lap, "That doesn't really work for me."

"I suppose, I could make a deal with her."

So… wait. What? Was all this planned? To blackmail me into doing… I don't even know what. Or is she such a crazy bitch even Sarûs can't control her?

Wow... my vocabulary is full of Kurogane words today.

He waits for my response, which I haven't decided to give to him yet.

He sighs. "But enough about him. Aren't you curious to know what I want from you?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. It's rather interesting, I think. Oh well," he just shrugs and takes another bite of his toast.

I just grin again.

He finishes his breakfast without another word, and when he stands, he nods to me and beacons that I follow.

I would politely decline, if I thought I could get away with it. However, it's quite clear to me that I would not.

Unlike most kings/rulers/evil dictators I've met, Sarûs waits for me walks at my side. I suppose I shouldn't look deeper into that really, after a second thought. He just wants me close so I'm easier to catch if I run.

"You don't belong here, you know." he says.

"What do you mean, Sarûs-chan?"

"I can smell your kind from a mile away."

"My kind?"

"People who want to make the world a better place."

"I don't really care much about the world I'm afraid," I shake my head in disagreement.

"But you would seek to redeem yourself for any wrong doings you have done. You would not subject others to your own selfish desires."

"That isn't entirely true either."

He laughs as though he doesn't believe me.

I'm not as good of a person as he is assuming me to be.

"You've got enough power in your left little finger to make incredible things happen. You could kill me right now. So why don't you?"

"Why would I want to kill you, Sarûs-chan?"

"Because I've kidnapped your friend and am holding you hostage, and all for the purpose of my own self gain. You should want to kill me. I have no problem killing you once you become useless to me after all. It would be in your benefit to do so while you have the chance."

All of this, he says with a smile.

"But you aren't going to kill me," I only smile in return.

"Not yet. No. But you won't like it, if I decide to do so. I don't particularly deal well with disappointment."

I think that was a threat just now.

"You've never said what you wanted from me."

"You said over breakfast that you didn't want to know."

I shrug. "But you we're planning to tell me eventually anyway. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"True," he nods. "But we'll get to that later. I don't feel like talking about that anymore."

I think its because I'm so angry with the situation, I don't realize where we're going at first.

It isn't until I look to my right, and see a mostly vacant room with a single easel at its center that it dons on me.

The wide, airy hallway is dull on this overcast morning. The sky outside is heavy and looks to be threatening rain soon.

How fitting.

"Please," he opens the door for me.

I've seen this door before.

I don't want to go in there.

"After you," he continues.

I try to keep my expression indifferent. I don't know if it's working.

"I have something to show you."

"A present?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I suppose you could call it that."

No thanks.

He enters the room further and flicks the light on before pushing the door wide open.

Vacant eyes look straight at me beneath a fringe of chocolaty curls. A life sized doll dressed in frills and lace with ribbons in her hair. Pale, white skin done up with rosy cheeks and thick lashes. She is very lovely in a rather disturbing way.

Disturbing?

Because she is alive.

"Fai," Sarûs smiles, walking over to the girl in the chair, "I would like you to meet Reira. She is my newest addition to the palace. I would like you to have her."

"No thank you," I cannot decline fast enough.

"That's not very kind to say in front of her," he scolds me teasingly before he leans over to the girl and says into her ear with a smirk, "Reira, go up and say hello to your new master."

I back away.

She blinks only once before standing. With an awkward, mechanic grace she makes her way to me and flings her arms tightly around my waist.

"Fa-Ai," she says and gazes up.

I have never seen her before. But I know who she is none the less. I have a feeling Sarûs knew I would know this as well.

"She will keep you company for now."

"Until what?"

"Her replacement can be made," he shrugs. "You see…. She is very much alive still. And she will do whatever you tell her. Your own little toy. I would think you would enjoy something like that."

"You shouldn't talk to people as though you know anything about them," I warn. It is unlike me to take such a tone. Very unlike me. But I can see where this is going and I am not pleased in the least.

"I don't have to know anything about you," Sarûs only shrugs. "You're easier to read than you think. He's getting to you. I'm really going to be doing you a favour you know: giving you a new toy that won't care to know anything about you. They will do whatever you want. They will never question you. They will never care about your past. Your future. And they will solely depend on you for everything… but never feel sad if you get bored with them and cast them aside."

"I don't want that," I shake my head and wriggle my way out of Reira's grasp.

"Sure you do," he grins and stalks towards me.

"No. I don't. Where is he?"

"I've already told you I don't know where he is. But I can't do anything to stop it now. I've already told her she could do it."

"Aren't you supposed to be in command of like… everything?"

"I _am_ in command of everything!" he growls.

"Then you could stop her if you wanted."

"And there in lies your predicament," he sneers.

"What do you want from me Sarûs?"

This is very unusual for me to be acting like this. But lets face it… they're threatening to steal Kurogane's soul. For no particular reason I can think of. I'm not exactly pleased right now. I don't feel like playing nice.

"I want you to send me there."

"Where?"

"The other side."

I look at him confused. "You won't last five minutes there."

"Don't think I'm not aware of that. But I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't. Do you know how hard it is to send someone to another world!?"

"It isn't another world, Fai," he takes a dangerous step closer. His voice is softer now. Like he's trying to smooth talk his way back onto my good side.

Unfortunately for him, he was never really there for too long.

"It may as well be. I can't do it. I'm sorry. I don't use magic anymore."

"Not even for your friend?"

"You seem to be pretty set in your plans for him anyway…"

I can only look away.

He just smiles. And take another step.

Get away from me. It's what I want to say to him. But I don't. Instead, "I want to see him," comes spewing out of my mouth before I can even stop it.

I hear his laugh. He is so close to me, I can almost feel it against my ear. "Does that mean you'll play nice?"

"I want to see him."

I'm not going to say anything else to him.

"Good," he chuckles again. But before he moves away I hear him whisper under his breath a phrase I don't believe he meant to say aloud: "So do I."

He backs away, his polite smile and perfectly straight posture waiting for me to look at him again. He places a light hand on Reira's shoulder and says, "Shall we go then?"

Of course, he knows exactly where Kurogane is.

I don't believe a word this man says. I never expected to.

We walk together, through the maze of golden corridors. I am unbound. Unchained. Untouched. But I have not felt like such a prisoner since…

A very long time ago.

Back then, I chose my own life. I cursed myself then. I am still cursed. I'm not going to do the same thing again. Who knows what ill will could befall me this time.

There is something bothering me though. I have to ask.

Even though he probably won't tell me.

"How did you know?"

"About what?"

"Me. How did you know?"

"My brother has a skill of making compasses. Magical compasses. We hoped that one day one of them might lead us back. None of them ever did. A few years ago, a young man came looking for a particular compass. Said it was for some sort of payment and to help him find his own brother who was off traipsing through the universe looking for dimension-crossing vampires."

"I'm not…"

"You don't expect me to believe that you were born on Monagan's side of the world, do you?" he laughs. "You may not be qualified to be over here, but you are certainly not from Monagan's crazy dream world."

I'm not one of those vampires. But he won't believe me if I try and explain this to him. And I've pretty much already admitted to him that I have almost the same powers as they do anyway. There isn't much point arguing with him about it. He can believe whatever lie he wants to.

I think I'll change the subject.

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"No. I suppose you haven't met."

"He must be a dragon as well."

"Yes. He is. There are not many of us left anymore."

"I've met so many of you lately, and yet you all look like humans to me."

"I'd be trying to eat you right now if I didn't appear to you like this," he laughs. "And that would be a shame. You're so pretty. Never mind that you're too skinny to possibly taste very good."

I'm not pretty. And you're a creep. Don't talk to me like that - That's what I want to say. But I smile and give a polite laugh instead and tell him, "Then I guess that's lucky for me."

"I guess it is," he nods.

We pause before two large, cherry wood doors for a moment. There is nothing but silence until Sarûs leans over and says to Reira "Will you hold onto Fai's hand for a moment?"

He looks so very, gentle and big brother like when he does this.

It's weird.

"Fa-Ai," she says, grabbing my hand like she was told to do and then looking up at me with those big, vacant lavender eyes and a blank, vague expression that really just gives me… jibblies.

Yeah. I think I may have just made up that word.

I don't think there is a real word for it anyway.

I'm not sure what I should be expecting to see behind these doors. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do once I see.

He pushes them open wide and allows me to pass.

The room is wide, with tall ceilings and dangling chandeliers. Gauzy blue and white fabric seems to be draped all around the room like cascades of fabric pooling onto the polished marble. Low setting, overstuffed couches, bookshelves full of books, shelves full of trinkets, ornate rugs, clumps of half-burned candles all lay about the room in a very elegant fashion.

"Oh look," a voice calls to us from behind a stretch of curtain, "just in time."

My heart drops into my left shoe.

A slender set of fingers wrap around the curtain and then delicately pulls it aside. "Is everything set?"

"I believe so," Sarûs nods.

"Excellent. But are you sure he can do it?"

"If he can't, you'll just have someone else to add to your collection."

"I don't want him," she laughs and shakes her head. The curtain moves slightly as she moves her head – it's still partially concealing her face.

"Then I'll take him," he shrugs. "He'll make a fine toy."

I'm not prone to violent tendencies, but the first thought that runs though my head is this: I seriously want to punch him in the face.

Surely that is a sign that I am around Kurogane a lot more than I realize.

Her black eyes narrow as she looks at me for a moment until she tilts her head and says "He's a little skinny, but you could dye his hair black…" she teases. "He'd look a lot like him with black hair. You'd like that, wouldn't you Sarûs?"

He just laughs.

They creep me out.

"He wants to see him" Sarûs says flatly. "Is he ready?"

"Like I said," she says, slinking her way towards her master, her long black gown trailing behind her on the floor. She reminds me somewhat of an evil, black-eyed Yuuko in appearance. But comparing her to Yuuko-chan would be insulting to Yuuko herself so part of me doesn't really want to think like that.

"You're just in time," she smiles. Clutched tightly in her other hand is the chain of what I assume to be a necklace. I probably wouldn't have noticed it just by looking, but I can feel it.

I'm not even trying to, but whatever she is holding in her left hand is something very, very magical.

"Kurogane. Please, come and say hello to your guests," she says, calling for him like a dog.

If I killed her…

No.

I'll wait.

The curtains before us wave slightly from the obvious motion behind them, but….

My heart just stopped beating.

I can't seem to find a damn thing to say. All I can do is stare.

Like Reira, the pretty girl dressed up as a doll, Kurogane stands before me. But he is not the Kurogane I know.

Vacant, dull, red eyes. A docile, expressionless face.

He's donned in some net-like fabric they apparently thought could be turned into a shirt and some form of loose fitting, low rising pants that… might actually be skirts now that I look at them. I can't seem to distinguish where his legs actually are. I'd approve of the outfit if I wasn't furious right now.

I only look at him for a moment before I turn to look at Werra. My eyes are so narrow I can't see anything else but her face.

"What did you do!?"

It's all I can say.

"He's fine," she shrugs. "And I'll make him as good as new as soon as you hold up your end of the deal."

"I can't do that. I can't send him there," I shake my head. "You have to give him back!"

"No," she shakes her head. "If you can't do it, then I'm keeping him. I'll add his soul to my collection and use the rest of him how I see fit. Which will exclude you entirely, might I add."

The object in her hand. The chain. She releases it, then raises her arm to dangle it in the air above Sarûs's shoulder.

A soft, blue light glows from a small vial connected to the chain.

She doesn't even have to say what it is.

"A human soul is the only source of energy that will never die. There is nothing more powerful than eternity, Fai," she smiles. The chain, the necklace is unhooked and placed around Sarûs's neck.

He remains silent as she does this. He just watches.

"Don't you already have eternity? Aren't you immortal?" I demand.

"No. We remain here, waiting for those who will come to challenge us to live again. We wait for someone worthy enough to bring us death." Sarûs says. "We are not really alive anymore. And we will not live for forever."

"Have you been gathering souls in hopes to gain enough power to bring the world back to normal then?" I cannot help but ask.

"No," Sarûs laughs. "Monagan will find a way to do that. The gathering of souls is for a purely selfish reason. I thought you would have guessed that."

"So you're the one collecting them?" I look at him. I… thought Werra was.

"She does my work for me," he shrugs. "You said yourself that I was in control of everything. That includes Werra," he smirks and his face seems to harden, "That includes you."

"I can't send you there," I shake my head.

"Sure you can."

"It isn't exactly very easy to send people to other dimensions, you know." I say with quite possibly one of the most forced smiles in my life.

"Funny. I thought the thought of stealing away his soul would be incentive enough for you to figure something out," he smiles.

I can't say anything.

I don't know what to say.

"I'll give you two days to figure it out. You're under some stress, and I don't really want you doing something rash like shipping me off to a place I don't want to go." he grasps the glowing vial in his hand. "I'll give this to you as soon as I return. I don't expect sweet little Annabelle will allow me to stay for very long after all."

"She'll send you back the moment you try to touch him."

He laughs. "No. The moment I try and hurt him," he corrects me. "There is quite a difference."

A small set of arms latch around my waist again. But I don't have the energy to push her away right now.

"So until then. Please, make yourself comfortable here. I'll post someone at the door, incase you should need anything." He nods to Werra and not a moment later, they're already out of the room.

I can hear the turning of a key.

I'm locked in here now. Alone with my two little dolls.

Kurogane is still standing before me. Expressionless. Oblivious.

I don't realize I'm crying until find that my cheeks are wet.

"Kurogane?"

His dull eyes look to me, but they show no signs of knowing who I am.

What am I supposed to do?

* * *


	12. What I Do Best

**Chapter Twelve:  
What I Do Best**

He must have fought her so hard to keep her from succeeding before. And this morning, they found him laying there, asleep and unguarded.

Because I was there with him.

This is my fault entirely.

"God, Kurogane, I am so sorry," I shake my head to get the tears out of my eyes. The sound of my own trembling voice frightens me.

There is nothing more I can say to him than that.

I am so. Very. Sorry.

I brush Reira's arms away again and take a step forward. He just stares at me. Studying me.

It hurts to look at his face, because it isn't… it isn't Kurogane any more.

Kurogane isn't really here.

This is just his shell.

But even still, I want to run to him. To burry my face in his chest and cry.

I have to figure something out.

I have to get him back.

But how am I supposed to convince them that I don't have enough magical power within me to successfully attempt sending anyone to another world? My only other option seems to be stealing the vial containing Kurogane's soul… the one hanging around the King of Evil's neck… and then escaping with Kurogane, who will likely be along for the ride and of little help to me for a while. Because last time I checked, I didn't know the spell for reattaching someone's soul.

I'd really like to tell him "I told you so! I told you I'm not any use to you."

I'd like to say, "If I were dead, you wouldn't be in this mess."

If he had just let me die…

But I can't seem to say it. I don't know if it's because I know it would just be wasted breath… or maybe, I don't want to hear myself say such things.

Because it is more true now than ever.

But dying right now would be no good at all.

I suppose I should stay alive long enough to fix things…

Leaning my head against his chest, I can hear a slow, dully beating heart. I can feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathes.

At least he is alive.

He does nothing as I hug him to me. I'd give absolutely anything right now to change that. He could punch me across the face and yell at me to never come near him again, and I wouldn't care. Because when it comes down to it… I really don't want him to die.

I want him… to be happy. And to smile. And laugh. And whatever else he wants to do. And even if I am not there to witness it, I want that for him.

Because I love him.

More than anything.

I stand on my toes and lean up to kiss him chastely on the lips before walking away.

They both follow after me like lost puppies.

"No. Please stay here," I turn to shake my head at them.

"Fa-ai?" Reira looks up at me with her vacant eyes. "I stay with you?"

"No. You cannot stay with me," I retort as quickly as I can.

"Kurogane?" she asks. "Kurogane stay with you?"

"Not now," I shake my head. "You need to stay here and look after Kurogane for me."

"But you just got here. Do you not like us?"

"I like you just fine. But there is something I need to do. Please, stay here. Look after Kurogane for me. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Why are you going?"

"Please," I kneel before her and grab her by both hands. "Just stay here Reira-chan. I promise I will be back very soon."

The trouble with things right now are that I'm not quite sure where I'm supposed to be going.

There will be people outside the door. I'm sure the windows will be locked. But I figure that is my safest bet.

Before returning to my feet, I touch my fingers to her forehead. A simple warning spell should do the trick. I need to know the moment someone tries to come in here.

After all, I'm sure know one will be pleased to find me already missing.

I'd like to avoid that if at all possible.

This would be easier if I had two good eyes to see out of. Depth perception seems to go right out the window with only one eye, and since I myself am about to go out a window, I think depth perception might be a handy thing to have.

Oh well.

The window is locked, as expected. But nothing I can't handle. Just a small tap of my finger on the glass and the latch lifts. It's such simple magic I would hardly consider even calling it that.

I look back at the two little dolls behind me and give them a small smile before hoisting myself onto up onto the window ledge and dangling my legs out in the air.

I am at least six stories in the air, and the fall could seriously hurt or even kill anyone else I know. But I land softly and without hardly a sound on the concrete below.

Above, I can see to a dark shape leaning their head out the window.

Kurogane.

"Please, don't follow me," I say to myself and give one last, long look up at him before running off.

I need to find Sarûs.

It's the only thing I can think of to do.

In hindsight, I probably should have familiarized myself with the layout of the palace a bit more. But in my defense, I had a rather sizable distraction to deal with.

Leaning against the sun warmed stone wall of the palace, I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. I can hear it ringing in my ears.

If I am seen, I have no doubt they will do their best to try and kill me.

Luckily, I am very fast. I always have been. And while I detest the very thought of being a vampire, I will attest to the fact that it certainly has amplified my skill and speed.

I am gone and around a corner the moment I even sense the presence of another person.

It is an incredibly hot day today. I can literally see the heat rising off the hot cement. Feel it radiating off the stone walls. It's so bright out, it almost hurts my eyes.

Which brings me to realize that I am a little thirsty. But I will deal with that later. Once I give my dinner back his soul. He's much more fun to play with like that, after all. Though, I suppose, in a time like this I shouldn't really be thinking about things like that.

I pause in my steps and close my eyes.

Magic always attracts magic. It seems to work that way in all worlds.

At least the ones that I have seen thus far.

Considering Sarûs is still alive, he doesn't possess more magical ability than myself, even at half power. Nor does Werra. But I don't think it would take much more power in either of them to tip the scale.

There is magic all around this place. And I'm rather frazzled, so its difficult to concentrate, and narrow things down.

West.

West.

Straight ahead.

Werra.

Sarûs.

The feather?

But there is something else as well.

Something to almost on top of me. Following me.

"Fai-san?" a soft voice in my head. "Can you hear me?"

I know that voice quite well.

"Hai, Sakura-chan, I can hear you," I am afraid to say it aloud, but I whisper it anyway.

"Monagan-sama says that we can speak easier if you find a mirror or window," she says.

She has found me through her dream.

I had been curious how this might work if the other person is awake. I guess, now I know.

I look about hurriedly for something that will work, and yet won't leave me out in the open. A window across the courtyard is hidden slightly by the shade of a tree. I suppose that will work as good as anything for now.

I don't want her to know about the mess I've gotten myself and Kurogane into, so I stand before the window and give her my best smile and I can see her lovely reflection as though she were standing beside me.

"You look well Fai-san. Where are you?"

"I am at Sarûs's palace right now."

"Is Kurogane-san with you?"

"Yes. He is back in our room now."

Her face, for a brief moment looks concerned. I can hide the truth from her all I want, but she's smart enough to know when something's wrong.

"Tomorrow," her green eyes turn serious, "things will change."

"Did you get your feather back?!"

"Annabelle has agreed to return it to me at sunrise. She says she wants one last day of peace."

"That is great Sakura-chan! I knew you would be able to do it."

"I'm worried though Fai-san. Things have been so peaceful over here for so long, no one will know how to handle it. Am I doing the right thing? Won't it just cause death and unhappiness for people?"

"You are not doing anyone a favour by leaving that world alone, Sakura-chan. They will never appreciate anything in their lives, if all they know is good. You would never know how good ice cream was, if it was the only thing you had ever eaten. Sometimes, Sakura-chan, you need to eat something icky to understand what something good tastes like. And all those people know right now is ice cream. It is true that they're going to have to eat a lot of icky things at first, but they will appreciate their ice cream a hundred times over, once they get to eat it again."

She only smiles.

Ice cream was the only thing I could think of…

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course, Sakura-chan."

"Did you find anything over there?"

"I believe Sarûs has your feather, if that is what you are asking. But I haven't been able to get close to it. We weren't able to walk around the palace much."

"Are you prisoners!?"

"No. No we're not," I lie through my cheesy smile. "Don't worry Sakura-chan. I'll try and get your feather before tomorrow, and then we won't have to worry about anything at all."

"Are you sure you're ok, Fai-san?" she looks at me with concern. "You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. There isn't any need to worry about me."

"And Kurogane-san?"

"He is fine too."

"Can I talk with him?"

"He is back in our room right now."

I can tell just by her face she isn't buying it. I suppose that is what I get for letting myself get to close to them all. It's really quite aggravating.

"Please be careful Fai-san. I don't know what will happen tomorrow, but I want to at least know that you are alright."

"I am alright Sakura-chan. Don't worry."

"But I always worry about you Fai-san."

I can only give her a smile, "So, I will see you tomorrow then?"

"I will see you tomorrow. Please let Kurogane-san know."

"I will," I nod briefly to her and give her one last smile – a smile that she returns to me as her reflection fades away and I am left standing alone once more.

Drawing in a large breath in vein attempt to clear my thoughts, I stare at my own reflection.

I have to get back Kurogane's soul and Sakura's feather before sunrise so as not to be a disappointment to her. And also so we can leave this place the moment we reunite with the kids. Because if truth be told, I don't care for this world much. And I don't think I'd be out of my mind to say I'm sure everyone else would say the same thing.

I have no idea which I should go after first, to make things easier. And I doubt getting a hold of either one will be simple.

My priority is obviously Kurogane's soul. But considering it's hanging from a vial around Sarûs's neck, and he is likely just waiting for me in room somewhere, expecting me to try and get it back from him, I'm a bit nervous to try. And as for the feather, I don't think he knows I'm aware of it's presence, but my guess is that he's been guarding it closely the entire time. And one tends to be very good at guarding things when you've had a thousand years to practice at it.

"F-ai" I am startled out of my daze for a moment to hear Reira's mechanical doll voice in my head, "Door."

Damn.

I can't let it be known I'm out and about, so I do the only thing I can think of.

Stretching out my arm, I write the required spell in the air with my fingers and not a moment later, the air about me swirls and pulls at me, wrapping me tightly and carrying me away to deposit me safely at my destination before I can finish drawing my breath.

Reira smiles awkwardly as I stand before her and pat her on the head. I hear the hinge of the door squeak as it is pushed open, and the vibrant light from the hallway spills into the room.

I don't recognize the face of the person standing before me. A man dressed in a solid black military uniform, with a heavily decorated left breast. "I'm to inform you that you will be taking dinner with our Lord this evening. You may use the facilities in the rear of the room to freshen up."

I stare at him, no smile, no frown. I have no intention of saying anything at all to him.

He nods once and steps backwards out of the room.

I can hear keys jingling to lock the door again.

I think I'll stay here until someone else comes by to fetch me for dinner. I'd rather pass on the invitation of course, but judging by the days events, that's obviously not an option.

Sarûs is about the last person in the universe I'd want to spend time with. And it isn't like I can eat anything anyway. But I probably should eat, now that I think about it. If nothing more than to prepare for the night I'm going to have ahead of me.

Kurogane is sitting silently on a powder blue couch so full of cushions it's a wonder he actually fits. His vacant face gives no indication that he is even aware of my presence, or even knew that I was gone.

I hope I'm not going to scare the poor thing in a moment.

"Kuro-chan," I say softly, settling to the ground directly before him. His lifeless crimson eyes look right at me. "Can I have your hand, please?"

He complies with the obedience of a very well trained dog, and extends his arm to me promptly.

The black netted shirt they put him in clings to every inch of his arm, all the way to his hands, and the wrists I know are ripped and torn are hidden beneath thick black bands of bracelets.

He has lended me his left wrist, and I politely remove the bands from around his arm and push the fabric away to expose his skin.

He does nothing.

I run my fingertips across the center of palm of his hand – across his scar he's never told me how he got. Though, I suppose that I've never actually asked him about it.

His wrists are still red and raw. But not as bad. And I can see all his new scars and still not fully healed wounds that now plague his arms all because of me.

I don't have anything sharp on hand. And I don't know where I might find something useful.

I guess I could break a vase or something.

I don't know why I don't.

Instead I find myself looking up at him once more. "I'm sorry if this hurts," I say before opening my mouth.

I breathe once, my lips hovering so close to his skin that with any movement they would collide. I feel the changes in me that I suppose I have come to expect; my eyes flashing with hunger to a colour likened to they eyes of cats; my teeth sharpening in anticipation of my meal.

I've never actually used them before. I've never needed to.

I pierce his skin as though it were an apple. A very juicy apple that tends to be a little messy if I'm not careful. And twice as delicious.

He didn't even flinch.

A small thought pops into my head, but I dismiss it quickly because I don't want to deal with it right now. I'm doing something I said I would never do. I said I would never ask him.

Well… maybe he'll never have to know I did.

I drink until I am full, and he stops bleeding. I pull his sleeve back down and put his bands back in his arms before I curl up against his leg and lay my head in his lap and secretly wish to feel his hands in my hair.

But he just sits there.

So I close my eyes and go to sleep, and I don't wake up until I hear the jingling of keys again.

"You were supposed to freshen up," is all they say to me. I can feel them glaring at me as they stand there tapping their toe with their hand on their hips.

"Sorry," I shrug lazily.

"You have five minutes. I'm here to escort you."

"What about them? Are they coming?" I look to Kurogane and Reira.

The guard only chuckles. "Who would waste their time feeding dolls? Hurry up and get ready."

"I'm not leaving unless I can take one of them with me."

He looks puzzled for a moment. His black eyes flicker from me to Kurogane, who's lap I'm still occupying, back to me, and then to Reira who is sleeping in the center of the floor and looks just like a doll someone tossed across the room.

"Just one then," he nods.

I'm amused at the fact that he even considered it, let alone said that I could. Overlooking the whole of the situation, I've come to be a rather spoiler prisoner it seems.

"Alright," I nod and push myself to my feet.

He is no taller than I am, but easily twice as wide. Not that that says much. I was slender by comparison even in Celes.

"I'll be right back then," I say with a nod and then make my way towards the bathroom.

My hair is a matted mess on top of my head, a button or two on my shirt is undone. I adjust myself, and dampen my hair to quickly pull it back into a small braid and tie it off with a black ribbon. It's the best I can do with what I'm given. And I don't particularly care what I look like at the moment anyway.

"All set."

The guard just nods, and I extend my hand to Kurogane. "Come on," I smile to him.

The entire time following the guard, I walk at Kurogane's side; so close to him my shoulder brushes against his arm every few steps that I take.

"Stay close to me," I look up to him and say. I don't know if he heard me. Or if it would matter at all if he had.

There seems to be quite a lot of chatter coming down the hallway. We pass by several uniformed servants toting silver platters full of food and drink. People pushing carts of food.

It would have been nice to know that I was attending an actual event rather than a private dinner. At least I could have been more prepared.

"You'll be sitting at Lord Sarûs's table this evening. But he's asked us to keep an eye on you. So don't try anything funny."

I only smile, and he glares at me.

I have no intention of promising that, at all.

* * *


	13. Break Away

_ To peah petal9 - my dearest 100th reviewer, I really will get to your gift I said I would give you. I didn't forget about you, I promise! I'm just a little more busy than I was anticipating. :S  
_

_And as always, thank **you **for droping by to read! Please enjoy it, and I really am already working on the next chapter for you all, so you won't have to wait as long this time! XD  
_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:  
Break Away**

I grab onto his wrist as we walk through the crowded room full of well-dressed people. Music plays. People chat. Glasses tinkle in friendly toasts. And soon I am met with the stare of green eyes.

"You must have been a spoiled child," he grins, but his eyes look to Kurogane who still stands at my side. "My mother never allowed me to bring my toys with me wherever I wanted. And I was a prince. "

I return his grin, and choose to ignore his comment and ask rather, "What is the occasion?"

"No occasion. I just felt like throwing myself a party," Sarûs chuckles, tipping back his wine glass and finishing it in a single swallow. "I make the rules after all. So I can do that."

As a well-practiced liar, it is easy for me to spot another. And Sarûs is indeed, a lair. But I'm not about to call him on it, so I take my seat instead; tugging on Kurogane's arm so that he will do the same.

The room is buzzing with people and amongst them all, I am all but invisible. But I can feel the eyes of guards staring into me at every direction. I don't know why he's bothered to secure this location so well, but seemed fine locking me up in a room with only a single guard at the door. It just doesn't make any sense to me. But I'm hardly going to complain about it.

Music plays and people dance. I hear them laugh. Chatter. It seems to be an all-out party, and yet here I sit, with my chin in my hands. The word "bored" comes to mind, but I am sure there is a better one I can't seem to think of, and dancing and laughing are hardly on my mind right now.

"Fai-chan!" a youthful voice finds my ears and I look to my left. Thick brown curls let out of their usual pigtails, and a short jumper and a bulk of keys traded in for a yellow silk dress and shiny black buckled shoes stand before me now.

"Where have you been today?" she asks with a tilt of her head. It's a little odd to think that it was only a span of a day that I saw her last. It seems like it's been weeks.

"I've been around. You look very lovely tonight, Kimi-chan," I offer her a smile.

"Thank you," she blushes. "I'm not usually allowed to come to these. But I have the night off! Will you dance with me, Fai-chan?"

I see Sarûs smirk and nod from across the table. Apparently he finds this amusing. But if in all honesty, I happen to rather enjoy Kimi.

I bow my head to her before telling her that I would be honored.

When I move to stand, I take immediate notice that Kurogane motions to do the same.

"Wait here," I shake my head and place a hand on his shoulder. "I will be right back."

He sits back down obediently and does not move.

The music has a nice, even rhythm that is easy to dance to. And the people here in Dynn seem to dance quite simply so it is easy to pick up on.

Left. Step. Right. Step. Twirl. Step. Step. Left. Step. Right. Step. Twirl. Step. Step.

"Your friend seems much nicer now," she looks up at me with a smile. "They even let him out. Usually people don't get let out of those rooms until…" her eyes fall to the floor.

"Until what?"

"Lord Sarûs has them killed. But usually people are a lot more quiet than your friend too, so I guess he was just special."

"What kind of people usually stay in that hall?"

"People that used to work for Lord Sarûs or Lady Werra. They keep people who break promises and tell secrets there… until they die. And no one ever comes to visit them."

For some reason, even though she is smiling at me, she makes me sad.

"That's what I like you Fai-chan. You came to visit."

I don't have the heart to tell her that I will be leaving soon. But then again, she probably already knows.

We don't speak again, and soon the song ends. I give her a low, graceful bow and kiss her knuckles before I thank her for the dance.

All she does is blush.

"It seems you've gathered a little admirer during your stay here, Fai," Sarûs chuckles as I take my seat. "Which is quite impressive considering you been all but attached to your little plaything there the whole time."

Maybe I should have danced another song. At least it would keep me away from him a bit longer.

I only stare coldly at him, watching his fingers absentmindedly slide the small blue vial along it's chain. Back and forth, back and forth.

I really just want to leap over the table and grab it from him. And then maybe kick him in the head. But there are too many people here, and I have Kurogane to worry about. Who knows what they will do if I fail. But I want to. Even though I know I really shouldn't.

A tall, bitter-looking woman pushes open a far door, madly swinging a silver bell above her head. She says nothing, but just moments after the sounding of the bell, dozens of uniformed servers push passed her in well organized lines. They all carry large, silver platters full of food. They all wear the same, vacant expression. I wonder if they are "dolls" as well. Or if they all just are insanely bored and hating to be here as much as I am.

"I should probably ask you not to play with your food at the dinner table," Sarûs leans over the table slightly to say to me in a raised whisper.

I don't find that amusing at all, actually. But I force an amused smile anyway.

I am served dinner along with every other guest, but I'm not even going to pretend to eat anything.

Soon though, I do turn to Kurogane and say quietly, "You can eat it, if you like." After all, he's staring at the food like he has no idea what to do with it. He reminds me rather of a confused child and if it were a different situation, it would almost be cute.

But really, it's borderline disturbing.

He pokes at something the smells a bit like baked fish for a bit, but he either must not have much of an appetite, or the food isn't to his liking. If I recall, Kurogane prefers his fish raw, which I happen to find absolutely disgusting.

To his credit though, he has become quite handy with a fork and knife. He used to always use things called "choppy sticks," which, despite my efforts, I was never very good at using. Unless I stabbed my food with them, which I do not believe is the proper way to use them.

"Do you drink wine, Fai?" Sarûs looks to me with a single raised eyebrow.

"I much prefer it to other things," I give him a polite nod.

He snaps his fingers in the air and a slim girl dressed in black comes running to him, and I find a glass of wine before me before I even have time to protest.

"So how did your afternoon go?" he asks me between sips.

"As good as can be expected, I suppose."

"Good to hear," he nods. "I expect you'll be ready in two days."

"Possibly even sooner," I cannot help but grin. I do enjoy knowing things that others do not.

I'm going to have to remember to give Sakura-chan the biggest hug and kiss I've ever given her when we are reunited. She has certainly saved me from a lot of trouble.

"Really?" his eyebrows raise in eager curiosity.

"Yes," I smile, "But I made need to ask something of you."

"I don't know if you're in a position to be asking anything of me at all," he laughs politely.

"Even if I told you I could fix your world?"

"I don't believe I've ever said anything was wrong with it," he laughs as do others who are clearly listening in on our conversation.

"You know what I mean, Sarûs. A reuniting of the two halves. A permanent merge with the world you've lost contact with."

His emerald eyes narrow. Not a single person near us says a word and every pair of eyes in the vicinity is staring right at me.

It's a big, fat, enormous lie I'm feeding him. And he'll never have to know.

"There is a presence in this world that has ripped the two worlds apart. If I can manipulate that power, I can change things back," I say calmly as though I have every confidence in the world and then take a long drink of my wine.

A rush of whispers ripples around the room, but Sarûs just stares at me with those cold emerald eyes and says nothing.

"All I need is the feather."

He laughs a deep, hearty laugh one might expect to hear coming out of a large happy man. His head rolls back and his hands grip at his stomach.

"The feather!?" he laughs between breaths. "That's all you need huh!? And you think I'll just hand it over to you like it was nothing?! You are either the bravest or the stupidest man I've ever met."

I expected such a reaction. "But you won't have to worry about being sent back…"

"That feather is this worlds ultimate weapon. I'm not sure how it is you have come to know of it, but I hardly doubt I am going to hand over the one thing that will guarantee my victory."

"Over Monagan-sama?"

"Of course."

"You are aware that his half of the world possesses a feather as well. He has the same power as you do. You have no guarantee, Sarûs. You are still evenly matched."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"How else do you think I came to know of the feather, if it was not Monagan-sama himself that told me?" I grin.

"Don't take me for a fool, Magician," his eyes narrow. "It's his precious, naïve little sister who controls the feather. Not our darling blue-eyed prince."

"And do you not expect that she would give not only the feather, but anything else Monagan would ask, in order for the power to defeat you?"

He pauses, unable to argue my point. As much of a liar I may very well be, I somehow doubt what I've just said is far from true.

"I'll make you a deal," he smiles devilishly and I cannot help but slide deeper into my chair in fear that he might suddenly jump at me and try to eat my soul, "I'll give you the feather, if you can send me to the other world properly."

"I don't know if I'll have the energy to do both. I'm not as powerful as I used to be," I tell him. Which isn't true. Well, at least the part about not being as powerful as I used to be.

"Then I guess we'll just wait until you gather your energy again, before you attempt your second task," he offers a simple shrug and finishes off yet another glass of wine.

He's not going for it. Because he's just as stubborn as I am. If not even more so. And it does not help that he is a spoiled, sadistic King completely set in his ways.

I may as well just give up and resort back to my original plan. I'm just going to have to steal it.

I agree with him and drop the subject, and go back to sitting with my chin in my hands and thinking.

People around me laugh and continue eating their meals. They talk politely with Sarûs and the others that surround him, but never about anything of significance or importance. And they certainly do not talk with me.

But I hear them whispering. About me. About Kurogane.

Poor Kurogane, who is now picking at a slice of strawberry pie.

Kurogane doesn't care much for sweets either. At least he says he doesn't. So the pie is more of a mess of red goo smeared all over the plate than anything. But he seems to be content in playing with it, so I let him.

I haven't seen Werra all evening.

Not that I should say I care much. But if I can see her, at least I know she's not off ripping out people's souls again. And that alone would be a little more comforting.

Things seem to be getting louder as more and more alcohol is consumed. And the longer I stay, the less I feel like being here. So I just sit here, unmoving from this chair at the table and continue to drink wine.

I'm on my fifth glass. And Kurogane is still playing with his pie.

I'd rather be back in the room plotting ways to steal things and escape before sunrise. But no. I'm stuck here. And I doubt asking to leave would go over very well.

"You look bored Fai-chan," I hear Kimi's voice from behind me.

"Maybe a little," I give a short shrug.

I turn around to look at her and I find her still standing several feet away, eyeing Kurogane cautiously.

"He's fine," I laugh. "I promise he's not going to yell at you."

"I've never really seen him up close," she says quietly and then takes a step closer to me before she leans over a bit to say, even quieter, "He's very handsome."

I cannot help but laugh again. "Yes, he is."

"What is his name?"

"Kurogane," I tell her and then reach over and touch him arm. "Kurogane. Will you say hello to Kimi-chan?"

"Hello," he says slowly. Mechanically. Just like Reira does when she speaks.

I hate it.

She smiles at him and says hello back, and says she's pleased to meet him. And he just stares blankly at her.

"Forgive him. He's very shy around pretty girls. He never says much." I lie.

"That's ok. I just wanted to meet your friend Fai-chan. That is all." Her cheeks are bright pink as she talks which I imagine it's a mixture of blush and wine. "I will see you later then."

She is gone again before I can say goodbye.

She is the only person to talk to me until the guard comes and clasps his hand on my shoulder to tell me the party is now over and he is here to escort me back to my quarters.

I follow after him without complaint, with Kurogane just a step behind me the entire way.

Reira is still sleeping on the floor just how we left her. She almost looks dead, but I can see the shallow rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. That position doesn't look comfortable at all.

The guard doesn't say a word to me as he locks the door.

Kurogane still stands at my side.

There isn't a clock in the room, but judging by the moon, is it rather late into the night. The sun has obviously set many hours ago, and now the cool breeze blows through the window I never closed, waving the silk blue curtains around like some sort of scene from a romance novel.

Frustrated, and still no real plan on what I should be doing, I sigh and flop haphazardly onto one of the overstuffed couches.

Get Sakura's feather. Get Kurogane's soul. Meet up with the kids and get the hell out of this world before Sarûs can catch up to me and eat me for dinner. Oh, and not to mention, that I still owe Yuuko hair from the twin dragons!

Obviously, she meant Sarûs and Monagan by that, which is a bit misleading if I do say so myself. They aren't even related to one another. At least I don't think they are.

I wonder if they have to look like dragons when I get it?

And I do find it amusing that there has been so much talk of dragons, and I haven't seen a single one yet. Least, not one of them in their dragon form.

I stretch my arms above my head and yawn once. I feel like I'm wasting time here, but I know I should wait for things to calm down. For them to forget about me for a moment so I can go back to exploring.

I wait for maybe an hour before going back to the window.

By my best guess I have four or five hours until the sun rises. So I have no time to waste.

"I'll be back soon," I say quietly before leaping to the ground. And now, I try to keep in the shadows of the building and out of the moonlight, and walk without making a sound.

With so many servants and people walking about the palace at all hours, it is no surprise to me that most of the doors that lead back inside are unlocked. Even so, I am uncomfortable walking about the hallways now. It will only take one person to see me and I'm done for.

I suppose that I am lucky that the passage ways are so wide and airy, and made of stone and marble – I can hear the soft echo of footsteps coming from around any corner.

Step. Step. Step.

It's the third time I've had to duck behind curtains, or pillars. This time, I find it funny to be hiding from a handful of drunken maids who have all likely been rummaging through the remains of festivity's refreshments, and probably wouldn't give a second look at me if I were to walk right by them. But I'd rather not take my chances.

I've never actually been in this part of the palace, but I think if I continue, I'll be able to find that stairwell again.

The feather is up there somewhere.

I've decided the feather will be my first challenge. Because Sarûs will expect me to be coming after Kurogane's soul anyway. I might as well get the easier task out of the way first.

How funny that stealing the feather should be the easier task…

I walk in silence until I notice that turns and doorways and decorations are staring to look familiar. Until I reach the corridor that leads to the stairwell where I know there will be at least two guards waiting for me.

I don't know how I'm going to get pass them.

I don't really want to have to fight them. But I suppose there isn't much of a way around it right now.

I just hope there are only two of them again.

"Hey!" one of them calls out to me as soon as I step from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Just out for a walk," I smile.

This time there are four.

And I am completely unarmed.

In unison, they head towards me. At least they have enough sense to know that I am here to cause trouble.

One of them moves his hand towards his belt. The one who spoke. His thumb flicks a switch on a small black box strapped to his left hip. It crackles and beeps once.

I know exactly what he is trying to do. But I cannot allow him to do that right now.

He is to the ground before his mouth can even open.

The other three lunge at me. The tips of their archaic weapons pointed at my throat. Their angry voices echoing through the hallway.

I have to finish this quickly before the noise draws any unwanted attention. Though, I'm sure that is going to be unavoidable.

But at least, if I can get past them, I'll have a head start before anyone else can come to back them up.

The box from the unconscious man's hip squeals and hisses, and I can hear another voice or two coming through it.

"What's going on?!" it hollers. "Kato!? What's going on down there?"

I can't let any of them answer.

"I'm sorry," I smile to the last one standing.

Its been quite some time since I've had anyone look at me that way: since anyone has been afraid of me.

As he falls to the floor, I help myself to his sword. I may need it later.

"Kato!? Is that – " I don't hear the rest of the man on the other side of the black box's question because I flick the switch again to silence it.

I'm sure whoever is on the other end is about to send someone down here to check on this. I have to hurry.

I haven't run so fast in a very long time.

The feather.

The feather is close.

I can feel it.

Three doors down. A set of double doors with bars stretching from the top to the floor. I'll find it there, I'm almost certain.

The bars sealing up the door at least have some magic set into them to give me somewhat of a challenge.

Well, that's a bit of a stretch really. But at least there is some effort put into keeping people out aside from those four guards at the bottom of the stairs.

I am only one person after all and I did manage to get past them rather quickly. Though, I suppose I do have the advantage of already being in the palace and having preexisting knowledge of the feather's presence – which is several steps ahead most people in this would, I should assume.

The room is mostly empty. Dim lights elongate the shadows around me and the first sounds that touch my ears is that of shuffling movement.

I can see the slender form of what I assume to be a girl lift herself up and stand on her feet.

Long brown hair tied up in pigtails falls nearly to her waist. Familiar purple eyes stare at me, confused and sleepy.

"Kimi-chan?" I am surprised to hear myself say as I take a step forward to get a better look.

"No," she shakes her head. "I am not Kimi. Kimi is not allowed to come up here. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I know her."

"Is she well?"

"She seems well," I nod, but cannot help notice my own hands shaking.

If this is not Kimi then she must be… a twin?

A guardian of a hallway. And now a guardian of a feather.

She gives me a sleepy smile before she gets a chance to gather herself. Before she looks at me with much more serious eyes and asks what I am doing here. "You aren't supposed to be in here," she says.

I don't really want to have to answer her. Never mind that I should think the answer is obvious. There isn't anything else in this room but the girl and marble pillars, so what else would I be here for.

"You have something that belongs to a friend of mine. She is a very dear friend and I should like to get it back to her because it is very important."

"I'm sorry," the girl shakes her head solemnly, "But I can't give it to you."

I was expecting that response.

She stares at me for a moment longer. "They're coming now," she says flatly.

I don't really have to ask who she's talking about. And I don't have time to play. "Please," I say to her, taking a few more steps, "this is very important."

This is the first time I realize that don't see it anywhere; the feather. But I feel it. She's got it, and of that I am sure.

I can already hear the stomping of footsteps down the hallway, and I can't think of anything else to do. I grab for her wrist and pull her along as I run for the door.

She struggles against me and tries to wriggle her hand from my grasp, but I'm not going to let her go. I have no intention of hurting her.

I suppose I should probably let her know this.

"It's ok," I look back over my shoulder at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I suppose I should have realized before that the hallway only has one entrance. So by default, there is only one exit as well.

But there are windows.

I extend my hand, palm facing the glass. It shatters in an instant and before I can even hear the sounds of the shards hitting the concrete below, I leap from the window, pulling my captive along.

She screams, which I expected, but it isn't for long. And as soon as we land; me with my feet firmly on the ground and her cradled in my arms, she looks up at me with stunned lavender eyes and does nothing but blink in astonishment.

"Are you alright?" I ask her with a smile.

She gives me a small nod, and just gapes at me as I set her to the ground.

"Shall we go then?" I grin and grab hold of her wrist once more and take off running. She seems to be a little more compliant now.

I have no idea where I'm going. But I really don't want to hurt her, so taking her along with me to Sarûs doesn't seem like the best of plans. Who knows what he'll do.

I hear shouts from the window above and I am in a courtyard I have never seen before. A garden full of trees and flowers and pathways of cobblestone – a very lovely place which does not bode well for me in the least.

After all, royalty like having the prettiest, nicest things closer to them than anyone else.

"After them!"

"Get them!"

"He's got the girl!"

Such phrases and many more follow after me as I run, pulling the girl along.

"Please," I say as calmly as I can. "I need the feather. I promise, I will not hurt you."

"I can't," she shakes her head. "He said I can't. He said I can't let anyone have it."

We pause, leaning up against a tree, but we can't stay for long. She's breathing so heavily though, from running so hard and so fast that it would be mean of me to not let her catch her breath.

"But it isn't his to control," I say as kindly as I can.

"He said I can't. I can't," she shakes her head fervently. "I can't because he'll kill us if we do."

"You and Kimi?" I all to quickly assume.

She doesn't answer me, but her eyes give the answer away.

"What if I protect you? If I send you away where he can't find you?"

She looks at me confused, as though she isn't sure if she should believe me or not. Though I haven't really given her much of a reason to do so, so I shouldn't be surprised.

"And Kimi?"

"She can go too."

"You can do that? You can send us away?"

"If you would like."

Again she says nothing, but she doesn't seem opposed to the idea of leaving the palace, and Sarûs's grip in exchange for handing me the feather.

When she still says nothing, I smile and grab for her wrist again and pull her along. I have to keep moving or they will catch us.

I'm sure the entire palace is crawling with guards now.

I… I hope Kurogane is ok.

But I don't have time to worry about him right now. I have to keep moving. If I want to save him, I can't stop.

I've almost got the feather now.

It only a few hours until sunrise.

I still have to face down Sarûs to get back Kurogane's soul while of course remaining uncaptured and toting around a girl I incidentally just kidnapped.

When this is all said and done; once I've fixed this mess I've made, things have to go back to the way they where.

As much as I would truly like it to be otherwise, it is my fate to never truly get what I want.

After all, last night I fell asleep truly happy, and look what kind of disaster this all has turned out to be.

* * *

_And would you look at that!? Now its time to review!_


	14. Sunrise

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Sunrise**

It is all I can do to not panic right now. The sudden realization that I have no idea where I'm going, and no real plan on how I am supposed to accomplish the tasks ahead of me, it is hard for my head not to cloud with worry. Were I anywhere else, I might be considering the possibility of just talking my way out of things, or at the very least, plotting a way out from the next jail cell the drag me into. I have a feeling though, Sarûs will not hesitate to kill me, or try his hardest at the very least, now that I've gone and done what I've done. He seemed pretty steadfast about not giving up the feather, after all.

The guardian of the feather tugs lightly on my hand, "They're close now, Mister."

She doesn't know my name.

I don't know hers either.

"I know," I smile back at her as I drag her along. "It's alright. I'm not going to let them catch us."

We run though the dark, freshly cut grass to muffle the sounds of our steps, we keep under the shadows of the tall trees in the gardens to stay out of sight. These trees. I've seen them before. They are not like the other trees around Sarûs's city. If I'm not mistaken, they are the same trees as those found in the forest near Ádiea.

I have no doubt now I am in the vicinity of the place Sarûs spends the most of his time in; the area he calls his home.

"He'll kill you, you know," she says flatly.

I don't respond. I don't need to as who "he" is. I know. I know all of this.

"We should go the other way," she insists, trying to slow down our pace by digging her heals into the ground. Her voice sounds increasingly more concerned.

"I can't do that right now," I say to her as calmly as I can. I can hear the guards behind us, gaining. I have no doubt I've waken half the palace already. But I have no choice but to keep moving.

Maybe, if he's asleep I will have a split second to grab the vial around his neck and make my escape. As long as I've got it in my hand, I have no need to run. I can be back at Kurogane's side in an instant.

I have a feeling that my luck will not be even half so good.

No.

My luck is going to be worse.

This is a bad idea.

I need more time.

Somewhere to regroup.

I can't take this girl with me when I face Sarûs. She'll be in danger. I'll end up handing her right to him!

Dead in my tracks, I stop. She slams into my left leg and nearly trips, but I've got a good grip on her wrist.

"Where is Kimi?" I wonder, helping her find her balance.

She looks up at me with confused violet eyes, not quite sure what to say.

"Your sister. I'm going to take you to her. Do you know where she is?"

"She is in her hallway. She is always in her hallway," she says quite matter-of-factly.

I guess I should have known that…

I smile to her once again before telling her to hang on to me. All I need is a single finger and a good breeze; I write the proper transportation spell in the air just as I hear the sound of guns being cocked and orders to open-fire being shouted.

Half a breath is all I take before we arrive in the silent, empty hallway accompanied by a small burst of the gun smoke that followed us.

Our footsteps echo as we walk about unnoticed, in search of the guardian of this hallway. I imagine every armed person the palace can spare is out in that courtyard, wondering what just happened. I'm not going to have much time before the find me, but at least I have them confused for a bit. I just have a feeling that more than guards are going to be coming after me this time, and I've better hide everything they can hurt me with before they think to use it against me.

I need to go back for Kurogane.

We find her, asleep on one of the benches outside one of the many doors of this lonely hallway; back in her jumper, her pigtails and a belt full of keys.

"Kimi!" her sister runs to her, and her voice seems to echo for miles.

She jumps, quite startled at the voice. Her face is priceless in its adorable shock.

By the look, it's apparent the sisters have not seen each other in quite some time.

"Kia!? Fai-chan!? What are you doing here? What is going on?" she finally finds her words and they come spilling out at incredible speed as she jumps to her feet.

Kia. It's good to have a name for her now. I suppose I should have asked for it when we first met. I'll apologize to her for my rude behavior later.

"Sorry to wake you, Kimi-chan. I have a favour to ask of you," I tell her with a small nod.

"He says that he is going to help get us out of here!" Kia exclaims with eager enthusiasm and grabs for her sister's hand before I can get another word in.

I only smile.

They are absolutely identical.

Kimi says nothing, but looks at me as though she doesn't quite believe she's woken up yet.

"Can you go into one of the rooms and make it so no one else can come inside," I finally make my request after giving Kimi a few moments to adjust. But her brows furrow as though I've just asked a very stupid question and she doesn't want to offend me by giving me the answer to something I should already know.

I take this as a good sign, because I was counting on that being the case.

"That's… my job," she says with an emphasizing nod.

I smile at her, "Well, Kimi-chan, I need you to do just that, for me. If you could take your sister with you and not open the door for anyone else until I come for you, you will be alright. There are going to be a lot of people looking for us in just a moment, and I don't want anything bad to happen to the either of you. Do you think that you can do that?"

"Of course."

"One more thing…" I begin, but before I can finish my thought Kimi smiles.

"Hurry back," she nodes and gives me a knowing smile far beyond her years. "I won't lock the door until you bring him back."

I wait to see which door they run into so I know where to go when I return. But the moment I see them disappear inside, I disappear myself; finding my feet upon darkly carpeted floors amidst a mess of blue curtains.

"Kurogane!?" I whisper harshly.

The room is dead silent, and my breath sticks in my throat. I'm just waiting for someone to jump out at me at any moment.

"Kurogane!?" I call again.

I'm not sure why I'm even expecting him to respond.

I breathe at last for the first time in what's seemed like minutes, even though I'm quite aware it's only been a second at best. He is asleep in the same chair he was in when I left him.

"Kurogane," I grab him by the shoulders and give a gentle shake. "Kurogane wake up. Come on Kuro-non, wake up."

Lazy, hollow red eyes are soon staring back at me.

"Come on now," I coax him out of the chair by pulling at one of his arms. I seriously think it's as big around as one of my legs…

It's very strange to be trying to get Kurogane to wake up and be alert. Usually it's like he sleeps with one eye open.

He's standing now, and that's all I need.

Once again, I write the spell in the air. It occurs to me that I have used magic more today than I have in well over a year. I don't know if I'm comforted or terrified by the fact that I still hardly even have to think about it. It's still there. It hasn't gone away…

Sometimes, I think that would make things much easier.

I grab hold of his wrist before our departure, and I take one deep breath. I've done this so many times, I can't even begin to count, and yet there is always a shadow of a doubt that I am going to do something stupid and wind up in the wrong place one day.

Before I exhale, we are in the hallway, but I can still see it; the door swinging open and light spilling on the floor. The voice yelling, "There they are!"

I suppose my timing couldn't have been better. I should be thrilled I got to him before they could take him away from me. I'd be lying though if I said I was not completely terrified right now.

I knock on the door once, and Kimi rushes us in not a half-second later.

"What now?" she asks nervously. "What do we do now?"

"Sit tight," I smile and say as calmly as I can. "I need you to stay with these two. Stay here, and I will come back for you in a moment. I have one more thing to get, and then we'll leave."

"You can't go back out there Fai-chan! They'll kill you!" she scolds me and I am reminded strongly of Sakura-chan.

"You shouldn't worry Kimi-chan. I don't die so easily," I shake my head and shrug. "I won't be long. You make sure that absolutely no one can get in here, alright."

"Al… alright," her voice is shaky.

She must be nervous for having so blindly agreed to go along with my foolish plans.

I'm rather surprised she did, actually.

I don't know how I'll live with myself if I fail. I should not have involved them… I know I shouldn't have. But its far too late for that.

"I'll be right back," I grin and take one last quick look at the three of them before slipping back out the door; the image of Kia looking at Kurogane not sure what to think and Kimi smiling at me nervously burnt into my eye, I hear the locks click behind me, feel a short surge of magic behind me and I am on my way.

I am not looking forward to this in the least. Quite frankly, there are only a tiny number of things I might possibly dread more.

If at all possible, I would like to avoid a confrontation with Werra. How likely that is, I'm not certain, but it would really be helpful.

I'd rather only have to deal with one dragon before sunrise.

Sunrise…

I doubt I have much time left; an hour at best. But part of me really wants to delay things as much as possible.

If I can wait to deal with Sarûs until just moments before sunrise, I'll have a great distraction when the time actually comes. I'm not entirely sure what it will be, but the collision of the two worlds is hardly going to pass by, unnoticed.

I'm more than certain though, I've got nothing but moments until I'm found. The palace guards with their foolish weapons are still confused and may not find me for minutes. I couldn't care less if they find me. They are hardly a threat or concern of mine. But the day I arrived here, _they_ knew I was here. _They_ sent helicopters and a dozen guards to the middle of nowhere to collect me; Werra even knew my name before I could tell her. Sarûs as well.

They'll find me the moment they put effort into looking.

I head towards the opposite end of the palace I'm used to exploring, the other way will lead me closer to the place I just was and I'd like to be as far away from there and the attention of others as possible.

I walk, alone, in eerie silence with nothing but the sound of my own breathing to keep my company. Despite the wide, marble hallways, my footsteps fall silently to the floor. No "tip tap" to give me away.

I do hear voices now.

Behind me.

In the distance.

I can't hear what they are saying, but I don't believe it's particularly important enough for me to stick around to find out. So, I duck into the next room I come to.

I've been here before.

When I first arrived. The parlor. Sarûs brought me in here and we talked. I sat in that chair over there and I was pretty certain I was on the brink of death at the time.

There isn't an actual door to close behind me and hide behind. Just a large archway that leads straight back out into the hallway. But I must have been far enough ahead of them that they didn't see me slip in here.

They continue on walking.

Guards.

"They'd have said something if there was another one about, wouldn't they?" one says.

"When have you known anyone to talk about it? No one talks about the old ways anymore," agues another.

"To my understanding, Lord Sarûs has never withheld information about any of the dragons."

"Well, if it is another one, it obviously doesn't want anything to do with Sarûs. Maybe it's from the other side, so Sarûs hasn't said anything about him yet."

Wait.

What?

Are they talking about me?!

They think I'm… a dragon?!

Great.

I try to listen to more of their conversation, but two of them start talking at once, and I can't make sense of what they are saying, now that they've gotten to far down the hallway.

I'd only have heard another moment of the discussion anyway…

I can actually feel the room shake; feel the ground tremble beneath me as though the tremor cut clear through the center of the world. The pictures hanging on the wall clatter against the painted plaster, the mirrors and windows quiver and threaten to shatter. All too soon, a deafening roar louder than any thunder clap I have ever heard pierces through the air and it's all I can do to keep myself from covering my ears and hiding behind something.

"FAI!" a voice bellows. But… It's as though it's inside my head. So loudly, so clearly; without the bothersome distortion of having to travel through the air to reach me.

"I have what you're after!" it taunts. I have no doubt this powerful, intense voice belongs to none other than Sarûs himself.

I feel myself back into the wall, as though I'm instinctively backing myself away from him.

What have I gotten myself into?

I know exactly what is waiting for me. I have no doubts.

"If you want it so badly, come and take it!" he hollers.

I want to cover my ears, it's so loud. So loud it almost hurts. But doing that would be no good. I can't cover up a voice that can reach inside me.

I don't want to go out there though. I don't want to face him. I don't know what I'm supposed to do.

"FAI!" he calls again, as though he knows I'm practically arguing within myself.

Before doing anything, I'm going to a window to glance outside. There is nothing about but trees and palace towers. And one small comfort: a vague and lifeless wash of pale grey on the horizon that was recently an inky black.

Its coming now. It's near enough I can see the light of the sun just off the edge of the world. And the thought of letting Sakura-chan, Mokona and Syaoran-kun having to see any of this sparks something in me.

I've delayed this long enough, I suppose.

The hallways are swarming with guards now, but none of them so much as try to touch me. In fact, they back away from me as I approach them.

Out the front entrance of the palace, there is a set of stairs leading down into a large empty courtyard. A still pool rests at its center – I recall a fountain being there at the middle, but it must be turned off.

Not a soul is out here.

I look up, and back towards the palace. At most windows, I can see faces looking out. Everyone scanning the grounds and the sky.

"Where is it, Magician?" the voice comes again. Though this time, I'm left with the distinct impression it's coming from above.

"It isn't your to keep, Sarûs-chan. I have no intention of returning it to you. And I've also come for something else you've taken."

"You say that neither of these things are mine, Magician. But they are not yours either. What makes you think you have any more claim on them than I do?"

"I'm only taking them from you so I can return them to their rightful owners, Sarûs-chan. Nothing more."

The thunderous roar comes once more. This time, from directly above, and for a fleeting instant everything grows dark – as though something just swallowed the moon and all the stars.

The ground trembles again, the shock of ripples through the ground just like someone had thrown a pebble into a still pond. But I keep to my feet and stare straight ahead.

A beast as black as a starless night towers above me maybe only twenty meters away. Fierce green serpent eyes stare down at me, flickering as though a fire lay behind them.

A dragon; the first I've seen since my arrival. And if he has his say in it, it'll also be my last.

But I don't have time to stand in fear and awe of him. I am only here for one thing. Nothing else matters right now.

And there it is; like it had been before, when Sarûs was still standing on his two feet of human flesh, he had worn the vial around his neck. Its soft blue-ish light is unmistakable and warm against the chilling aura of the dragon, glittering against the inky scaled.

"Give up now, Magician. I'll crush you in an instant. You stand no chance against me."

His threat is intimidating, but I know it not to be true. Were it true, and he were really more powerful than myself; if I really stood no chance against him… he'd already be dead.

Even still, I do not want to fight him. I have already gone against what I said I would never do again today far more times than I am comfortable with.

I cannot help but chuckle to myself.

Kurogane will never let me hear the end of it if he finds out I've been using magic.

I wonder what he will remember when he recovers.

For both our sakes, I hope it isn't much.

I realize that I've been staring a bit too long when I hear him draw in a deep breath; feel the air around me pull towards him.

I know what dragons do, and I'm not about to let him do it to me. But I wait a moment. Let him aim straight for me. Let him think he'll defeat me easily.

In an instant, I feel the super-heated air gush past me as I dodge the red-hot flames. The very place I had once been standing is now a smoldering stain of red and black.

"Where is the feather!?" he bellows, even though I'm quite sure he's aware I have no intention of telling him.

He takes another deep breath and I look at him and smile.

He won't aim for just one spot this time, so I have no intention of moving.

I wait until I see the flames come for me. I want him to think he's got me this time. I wait, until I can feel the heat on my face before I hold out my hand.

The shield surrounds me immediately, reflecting the fire straight back at him.

He growls at me before yelling again, "Fight back!" It's so loud, it actually hurts me ears. "If you want it so badly, fight me for it!"

He lunges for me, his massive head aimed straight for me.

I can see his teeth, long, and as sharp as any dagger I've ever seen.

I doge him, but he comes close. The sleeve of my right arm rips and I can feel the blood seeping down my arm.

It's nothing more than a scratch though.

With his head close to the ground, the vial too is closer to me. But his massive head turns about again, searching for me before blasting another flame.

I shield myself once more and run towards him, searching for the vial around his neck.

He is enormous. His legs alone are as tall as trees; clawed feet the size of large boulders.

Even if I find it, I'm not going to be able to reach it.

His sheer size makes it hard for him to maneuver about to attack me, with me being so close by.

I hear him growl again in frustration.

Another blast of flame comes at me. Even under beneath the protection of the shield I can feel it's intense heat, and while I am bombarded, I can see nothing else.

Once the flames are gone, I am on the move once more.

It's all I can do but let out a startled cry as I am suddenly forced to the ground. The unexpected impact upon the hard cobblestone knocks the wind out of me.

Both my arms are pinned at my sides and the moment the smoke clears, I am met with angry green eyes just inches from my own.

"Where is the feather!? Give it to me!" he yells, as fingernails into both my arms.

The voice is no longer painful; just a bitter, furious yell coming from another human.

And all I do is give him a smile.

"You can't win, Magician. I've got you pinned. Your magic relies on you writing spells in the air, and I've got both your arms. What are you going to do!? Who is going to save you now?"

"I am not counting on anyone to save me Sarûs-chan."

Not exactly.

Since both his hands have got hold of both my arms, there isn't much else he can do but sit there and wait for me to except defeat. It is the only reason I feel comfortable enough to loll my head to the side – toward the direction of east.

The sky is full of yellows and pinks now. The light all about us, a hazy grey.

Sunrise is just moments away, now. I'm counting on it to be a big enough distraction I'll be able to snatch the vial and make my escape.

He knows I'm looking at something. Though, I suppose it is rather obvious.

"You look awfully hopeful for someone who isn't expecting anyone to come and save you."

"Soon enough, Sarûs-chan," I face him once more and smile. "I'm not going to need saving."

His black eyebrows furrow as he looks down at me just and in the very same moment… the sun breaks over the horizon.

* * *

_As always, thank you to all my beautiful reviewers! You always make my day when my mail box alerts me I have a new review. And to all of you just silently reading (you sneaky kid!) thank you as well._


	15. The Return

**Chapter Fifteen:  
The Return**

He looks as though he either wants to punch me in the face or ask me what is going on as the light of the sun spills over the edge of the world. Quite frankly, I'm kind of expecting both.

I've never seen anything quite like this: as what I can best describe as a ripple of light makes it's way toward us, engulfing everything in its wake; I'm reminded of an expanding circle in a pond just disrupted or a tsunami of golden warmth all in one instant.

He keeps hold of me with one hand as he rolls himself off of me and onto the cobblestone. He remains crouched on his knees, hovering above me but braces himself for the worst.

I suppose he has no idea that I have no intention of moving right now.

"What the hell was that!?" he demands with a yell, pulling me upwards and practically into his face with a single, forceful yank the moment he realizes he is still in one piece.

"I don't know," I smile. I'm lying. And he knows full well I'm lying. And I don't care.

"You're pretty calm for someone who doesn't know anything," he snarls. "What was that!? A trick of yours?"

"No," I shrug. My eye catches a flicker of blue bouncing on his chest amidst folds of black silk but before I can reach out for it, before I can steal it away, the ground begins to tremble.

"Get up!" he bellows, yanking me to my feet as he jumps to his own. "You're coming with me."

His grip tightens as I am hauled along behind him. I doubt he has any more of a plan than I do, but I might agree that staying put doesn't seem like that good of an idea.

It feels as though the entire world is moving beneath our feet; shifting, stretching, crawling out of the way to make room for something else.

I wasn't sure how this would work. How everything would play out. For a thousand years, there has been another world living along side this one in perfect opposition. Those banished from the other side simply disappeared one day, and so those of the other side simply moved on as though they were never there. A thousand years, an entirely new city of Dynn has been created and at sunrise this very day, they have been forced back together.

We are but inches from the fountain in the center of the courtyard, a corner of the brickwork must have broken while Sarûs was chasing after me and blowing fire; water is running everywhere now, spilling over the crumbled bits of the fountain's edge. But really, that isn't what has drawn my attention…

In the center, as though it had always been that way, a large, golden statue of a slender woman holding an axe and seven stars circling above her head has appeared. The gold looks a bit dull, her features worn down by the years of sun and wind. She looks as though she has been standing there in the centre of the fountain as long as the fountain itself, even though I'm quite aware she has not been.

At least not in the Dynn I've come to know.

Sarûs's face looks more concerned than confused now; his eyes locked on the statue of the woman rather give-off an expression of recognition.

"What trick is this?" he looks from me to the statue. "Do you think this is some idea of a joke?"

"No," I shake my head and shrug again. "Pretty lady though. I wonder who she is."

He doesn't respond, which I was rather expecting, and pulls me along again as he continues past the fountain and towards the trees lining the pathway to the front gates. There are more trees here now than there were a moment ago and the gates are overgrown with vines of tiny orange-coloured flowers.

I just saw them a moment ago, and I know they did not look like that.

The entire world around us seems to have shifted into a mix of the hard, clean elegance of the Dynn we knew and the and rich, vibrant beauty of a completely different world. The ground still trembles under our feet, but not quite as violently as the vaguely-remembered halves of the world combine into a strange mixture of the two; one stubbornly refusing to give in while the other seems to politely make itself known.

We both watch in bewilderment until an eruption of screams and shouts come pouring from the palace. Quite likely double the amount of people come spilling fourth, many in clothing quite different from others around them.

"Did you do this?!" Sarûs yanks at me again, grabbing my other arm this time as he forces me to face him.

"No," I offer a smile and another shrug but I can tell from the look on his face that he doesn't believe me.

Not that I can blame him. I probably wouldn't believe me either.

"Where is the feather? Did you use it to do this? What did you do Magician!? What is going on?" he punctuates each thought with a violent shake as questions dart from his mouth. But my focus remains only on the blue vial glittering in the soft violet light of the sunrise.

"Lord Sarûs! Lord Sarûs! What is going on!?" people shout as they run straight towards us.

He glares; first a me, and then whips himself about to face them all, and in a terrible, powerful voice the words, "Leave me be!" sear into my mind.

Not one of them takes another step forward and I catch the flicker of his intense, serpent eyes as he turns to me again.

He takes one long, deep breath to calm himself and then a malicious grin spreads across his face. One hand drops my arm and rises to his chest to clasp around the vial. "I will ask you one more time," his voice is calm and low now, and his face is so close I can feel his breath on my cheek. "What is going on? You will tell me. Now. Or I will tear that palace down with my bear hands until I find your friend. I will give him back his pathetic excuse for a soul and then, I will force him to watch me do terrible things to you until you no longer satisfy me or I decide to let you die. Only after that, I will eat him for dinner."

"I don't think Kurogane would stand much for being eaten," I shrug, acting as unaffected by his threat as possible. The problem with Sarûs is that I don't doubt he'll do it. If given the chance, he will, and the reality of that thought makes my stomach turn.

"Then spare him the worry of it all, Fai," he says darkly into my ear. "Tell me…"

"Sarûs!" a voice interrupts him. I can see his emerald eyes flicker with anger again, hints of the monster within him flare up before he turns his head around to snap at them.

But his voice catches in his throat.

His grip on my arm; lessened.

Still a distance off, standing on the top of the marble steps leading into the palace, a slender young main stands. His inky black hair blowing in the wind, his black overcoat billowing behind him; everyone who fled the mysteriously re-arranging palace stares in awe of him, but I, alone, breathe in deeply with a slight sense of calm.

I've never been happier to see that face; even if Sarûs does happen to share one that looks identical.

"Leave him alone," Monagan warns.

"You sent him to me, he's mine to do with how I choose," Sarûs argues, his grip on my arm returning.

"He's got nothing to do with this," he only shakes his head. "Let him go."

Sarûs obviously doesn't believe him; probably because it isn't entirely true.

"He's got everything to do with it! Don't try and play me for a fool!" his voice is so loud and piercing and hurts my ears as he shouts at the young man who is nearly a perfect mirror of himself. "You sent him to retrieve the feather for you, so you could have an advantage!"

"You're wrong, Sarûs. I never sent him. He came on his own accord."

"For _you_!"

His fingers dig into my arm so deeply I flinch with pain. But he doesn't even notice.

Monagan only shakes his head and makes his way down the steps slowly, one graceful step at a time. In another world, he would make a fine vampire.

"Let him go, Sarûs," he says softly as soon as his feet touch the grass.

The world seems to have stopped trembling now; a still hush has settled over everything and I can feel hundreds of eyes staring on, wondering just what is about to happen. I'm far more concerned however, with the curiosity of weather or not Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are about to follow after Monagan-sama anytime soon.

But no one seems to have even taken a breath in the last few moments. Not a single blade of grass has moved while the two of them just stare at each other. Monagan with his calm, handsome face and intensely blue eyes; Sarûs confused and searching to find an explanation.

I can't expect any better distraction than this. I may not get another chance for Sarûs to be preoccupied with another thought other than trying to kill me again, so I see no reason not to try; I've got a free hand right now, after all.

"I've been wanting to see you," Monagan says, almost sadly just as I begin to move my hand.

"Like hell you have," Sarûs growls, letting me go completely and shoving me out of his way.

"You think I'm lying," he laughs bitterly.

"It doesn't really matter what I think, Monagan. It never has. You and I both know I'm nothing more than another obstacle for you to overcome before you are the entire world's damn hero!" his words are bitter and choked. "Why should anything you want, anything you say, make any difference to me?"

Monagan's eyes fall to his feet with those words. By his reaction, I'd say Sarûs struck a nerve. I've seen that same look in his eyes many times in my life, almost every time I look in the mirror; the look of someone so lost there is little hope anyone will ever find them again.

"So what are you waiting for?" Sarûs taunts. "You've come this far, why are you still standing there? Don't you want your great victory, Monagan?!" He spreads his arms wide in the air, taunting the blue-eyed prince with a open, easy target.

The vial bounces lightly on his chest.

I can't risk taking it forcefully from him now. I had every intention of trying to grab it and yank it off his neck by hand, but I fear that will only instigate another fight, and I have a feeling Monagan is trying to prevent one at the moment – or at the very least, postpone one.

I try moving as little as possible so not to draw attention to myself. A touch more magic again. A wave of my fingers and the clasp is undone; the vial tumbles silently to the ground, unnoticed by anyone but myself. How I'm going to get it without him noticing now, is something I haven't planned yet.

"I'm not here to fight you," Monagan insists. "I just wanted to see you is all."

Sarûs shrugs and shakes his head, "Forgive me for not embracing you with open arms," his voice is dripping with distain.

"I wasn't expecting you to," Monagan only gives a small shake of his head. "Can we go somewhere to talk? I promise, I'll explain everything."

"I can get answers myself," Sarûs growls in defense. I have a hunch that line was in reference to me.

"I know you can, but Fai-san will not be able to tell you everything you need to know," and apparently Monagan thought that as well. "Please, just talk to me for a minute. If it's a fight you want so badly, then I shall give you one. But only if we can talk."

Sarûs's eyes narrow in obvious contemplation of the proposition.

"He's got my feather," Sarûs shakes his head and looked at me.

"That shouldn't matter," Monagan only shrugs. "I don't have one. It'll only make us evenly matched once more."

One corner of Sarûs's mouth threatens a pleased smirk before he glares at me again. "So you say."

Again Monagan persists, asking Sarûs to come away with him. Three more times he asks before Sarûs rather reluctantly agrees.

I have a strange feeling Monagan is about the only person Sarûs might ever consider listening to. A rather odd conclusion, yes, I know, but rivals or not, they certainly seem to understand one another better than I ever could.

I'm a bit dumbfounded that I am simply left to stand here as they walk away.

I have no idea where they plan to go, but the crowds gathered around the courtyard simply clear out of the way to let them pass.

No one says a single world.

I take only one deep breath to calm myself before walking towards the place Sarûs had been standing.

There it is, at my feet, glittering brilliantly in the morning light as though a tiny star fell from the sky.

The vial is smooth, and warm to the touch. For a moment, I cannot help but stare at it in awe. The glass that contains it is perfectly clear letting every bit of light through while allowing me to view the contents within. Something between water and smoke, it swirls slowly, calmly before my eyes and it is all I can do to keep myself from crying.

It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

But it is not mine to keep.

It is time I return it to where it belongs. Hopefully before the children run across my path, which I imagine is only a matter of time now.

I'm practically running through the hallways.

The interior of the palace looks nothing like what I remember. But there are familiarities just as well. At least there are doors and hallways still in the places they should be. All I can do now is hope they are still inside the same room I left them in.

"Kimi-chan? Kia-chan?" I lean against the door and knock. "Are you there?"

No answer comes, but I can hear movement.

"Kimi-chan?" I knock again.

"Fai-chan? Is that you?" barely a whisper comes through.

"Yes, its me. Are you all alright?"

"We're fine. Is it safe to let you in?"

"Safe enough," I nod, which I'm not sure why. She can't see me nod through a door, after all.

I feel a small surge from the other side before the handle turns and soon I am looking down at lavender eyes and curly pigtails.

She opens the door only wide enough for me to slip inside before promptly closing it behind me.

They are all here, just like I had left them. And the room seems to have undergone very little physical changes; a few new paintings on the wall and a desk I don't remember seeing before. But generally, things are all the same.

"What is going on?" Kia asks with curious, concerned violet eye. "We thought we heard a dragon…"

"You did," I smile. "Sarûs and I had a little matter to discuss. Things will be fine soon though, I would almost guarantee it."

The twin girls look at me and then at each other for a moment, but neither of them say anything. I imagine they are just trying to decide whether or not to believe me.

Kurogane is sitting on the edge of the bed. I doubt he even noticed I have returned.

I can feel the vial in my hand pulsing softly, like a faintly beating heart.

"I have something for you, Kuro-chi," I tell him, planting my feet directly in front of him.

I don't know what else to do other than give it to him. I extent my hand slowly, expecting something to happen any moment.

Nothing does until the vial is mere centimeters from touching his chest.

I've seen this happen many times before. Usually though, it involves a sparkling white and pink feather and our darling little princess. But this time it is Kurogane's eyes that flicker to life just long enough for him to topple over backwards.

I'm sure he's sleeping now.

Sakura always falls asleep after regaining bits and pieces of her soul back, I imagine getting it all back at once is rather taxing.

The girls behind me gasp.

"Is he ok?" one asks. I hadn't realized how similar their voices sound, and I'm not facing them to see which one of them spoke.

"He is going to be just fine."

"What is going to happen now?"

"We are going to wait for a moment, and then we are going to go see if we can't find Monagan-sama."

"Monagan?!" they both exclaim.

"It is alright," I assure them with a nod. "I assure you, he is very kind."

"You know him?" Kimi-chan is the one to ask.

"Yes, I know him. He is here now. That shaking you felt a while ago, that was you feeling this world and the other world merging back together. He and Sarûs are having a talk as we speak."

"We should go now," I hear one say to the other. But my attention is not on them any longer.

There are a few soft pillows at the head of the bed. I grab one and slide it beneath his head. It is a relief to see the colour back in his skin. The slight furrow of his brow as he lays there in restless sleep.

I wonder how long he will stay like this.

I wonder what he will remember when he wakes up.

"They won't know where to look if we leave now. We can run all the way to Ádiea! Come on Kimi lets go! I want to go now! I don't want to stay here another minute!"

There is a stretch of silence before I hear so much as another breath.

"Fai-chan?"

"It will be alright if you go now, Kimi-chan. You don't need to stay here because of me."

"They will be able to get in if I leave," Kimi argues.

"That is alright," I nod. "Your sister is right. If you leave now while everyone is confused, Sarûs will not be able to find you."

"He can find us is we still have this," says Kia and in her hand is a glittering white feather warm with Sakura's beautiful light. "I don't want him to have it and I know you will give it back to the girl it belongs to."

I smile at her, "How did you know it belongs to a girl?"

"A beautiful witch told me once in a dream I had. She said that I should guard her feather like Sarûs said until the day Monagan returned. She said I would know what to do then," she says with a blush, placing the feather on the bed next to Kurogane. "I think she was talking about you. You… know who this feather belongs to, don't you Fai-chan?"

I cannot help but smile. Yuuko sure has a way of watching over us, even when we forget. "Yes, she is someone very dear to me and this feather is very important to her."

"The witch also said I should give you this," she pauses for a moment and plucks a few strands of hair from her head. She looks at her sister and nods, beaconing she do the same.

Locks of hair from the twin dragons…

I smile to them once more. "You should go now before things settle back down."

"It was good to meet you, Fai-chan," Kimi says with a smile. "I hope I will meet more good people like you."

Kia grabs at her sister's hand an practically drags her out the door. I can hear their footsteps echoing through the hallway for a little while before I am left in silence again.

I place the hair gently in my pocket and pick up the feather as well.

It has been quite a while since I have actually held one in my own hands.

I wonder where Sakura and Syaoran are right now.

I have the feather. The hairs for my payment to Yuuko, even though I was anticipating on having to get it from someone else entirely… and most importantly, I have Kurogane back. We can leave as soon as we are all reunited again.

I don't mean to jump, but the sound actually startles me.

A soft, grumble. The shifting of fabric.

Crimson eyes flutter open and lock right on me almost immediately.

My heart leaps into my throat…

"Where am… what the hell just happened?"

* * *

_A Note From Me! **Before you continue to the next chapter!!!!! **Please know that I wrote two __**completely **different endings to this story. I had only intended to post the one, but quite frankly the other version has a soft spot for me. So I thought I would share them both. Feel free to read them both if you like. Or feel free to just read one and call it good. _

_So please, continue reading by scrolling through the chapter selector to find the version you would like best. There story ends quite differently depending on your choice. You have the "canon-ish" ending, which... you'll understand why it's called that when/if you read it. OR, there is the "happy, fluffy" ending which hopefully is rather self-explaniotry. _


	16. The End and The Beginning: CANON

_A Note From Me! **Before you start reading**, please know that I wrote two __**completely **different endings to this story. I had only intended to post the canon-ending one, but quite frankly the other version has a soft spot for me. So I thought I would share them both. Feel free to read them both if you like. Or feel free to just read one and call it good. This is the original "canon-ish, plausible ending" of this story. You also have the option of reading the "happy, fluffy ending." I happen to be fond of them both, so I ask you to decide how you want the story to end! So please, continue reading this or scroll the the chapter selector to find the other! (And just because the other one says "happy" ending, does NOT mean that this one ends sadly. FYI. XD)_

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter Sixteen:  
The End and The Beginning**

**(CANON-ISH ENDING) **

I don't mean to jump, but the sound actually startles me.

A soft, grumble. The shifting of fabric.

Crimson eyes flutter open and lock right on me almost immediately.

My heart leaps into my throat…

"Where am… what the hell just happened?"**  
**

"Good morning, Kurogane," I choke out nervously and give a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Where are we?" he asks again, pushing himself up into a sitting position and looking around to find himself in a room he is quite sure he has never seen. His eyes only pause when they find the feather sitting in my lap.

He says nothing. He just stares at me as though he's hoping I'll give him an explanation.

"Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun must be near by. We should hurry and find them." I tell him and hop to the floor to make my way towards the door.

But he is quick to catch me and grabs hold of my arm.

"What happened? Why… why can't I remember? What is going on?"

I want to ask him what the last thing he remembers actually is. But I am far too afraid that the answer he'll give me is going to involve… me.

"You were sent to this world when you hit Monagan-sama. I… came here to find you," I can't keep looking at him, knowing I'm about to lie straight to his face. "You've been sleeping in this room ever since Werra-chan found you. You… must have fallen and hit your head."

His grip tightens. "Who's Werra? How long have you been here?"

"I arrived at the palace yesterday, though I've been in this world a little longer. I've… been looking for Sakura-chan's feather," I hold it up to prove my point.

Again, his fist around my arm tightens and he leans towards me, "There's something you're not telling me," he growls practically into my ear. "I'll beat it out of you if I have to."

"Not now, Kurogane, we should probably leave. The children have been very worried about you."

He lets me go and we continue out the door and into the hallway.

"You'll give me the answers I want, Magician. Even if I have to strangle them out of you," he growls at me.

At least I know I've got my _real_ Kurogane back again, I smile to myself. And a grouchy Kurogane is far better than no Kurogane at all. But I'm choosing to pretend I didn't hear the last part.

For once, I am the one to lead the way. I have no doubt they did not let him out to wander the hallways as I was privileged to do upon my own arrival, so he has no idea where to go.

That isn't really to say that I have any idea where to go either. But I can at least lead us out of the palace.

They have to be here somewhere: I can understand every word he's saying to me. They must be close.

They probably came to Dynn with Monagan. Sakura knew I was in Sarûs's palace, and knew that Kurogane was with me. She must have thought to come here to meet with us.

But where are they?

I'd like to find them soon.

I don't want to have to deal with Sarûs or Werra should we happen to cross paths once again. The sooner we leave this place, the better.

The morning light is bright and clear, but there is a chilled breeze on the air as we push our way out of the palace's front doors. The courtyard is full of people buzzing with confusion and concern.

No one has bothered to explain to any of them what has just happened.

Kurogane looks at me curiously. He has no more of an idea about what is going on right now than any of them.

I'll explain later.

"Sakura-chan!? Syaoran-kun!? Moko-chan!? Where are you?" I cup my hands around my mouth and holler.

"I thought you said they were close by," he says, obviously testing me. I have a strong hunch he doesn't believe a word I've told him.

"They are. But I'm not really sure where."

"How'd they get here?"

"Monagan-sama brought them," I'm taking a huge guess.

"How did _you_ get here?"

"I came on my own. I didn't want the kids wandering around such a dangerous place, so I left them in Ádiea and came myself."

"That's rather unlike you," he grumbles.

"I wasn't just going to leave you here, Kurogane," I smile up at him before shouting the names of the children once again.

"You could have," he shrugs.

"They would have never allowed that," I argue flatly. "You know how they are, they'd have come looking for you on their own. I couldn't allow that. So I came instead."

"How thoughtful," he says with a sigh before shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"How did you manage to eat then?"

"It really hasn't been that long," I lie again. "Besides, I found you yesterday."

I can feel his eyes burning into me. So I try calling them once more.

And then again.

I try keeping as far away from him as I can without making it look like that's what I'm doing.

I hate what I'm doing.

But I have to.

We have to go back to how things were before.

I cannot allow him to get any closer. I've already hurt him so much, I can't stand the thought of hurting him more.

And that is exactly what will happen if I allow this to continue.

So I will lie to him. I will tell him that this world causes horrible nightmares. I will tell him that he has been dreaming the whole time that he has been here. Maybe in time, I will come to believe the same; that this world was nothing but one bad dream.

Except, there was _one_ good dream.

A good dream that we both shared.

But he can never know that either.

"Fai-san!? Kurogane-san!?" a familiar voice comes from our left.

We both turn to meet amber eyes and sandy brown hair coming up the steps.

He smiles and breaks into a run the moment his eyes confirms that it's us.

Part of me wants to greet him with a warm hug, but I resist. Kurogane does not move either. Instead the three of us stand there in shared, understanding silence.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" I ask shortly after Kurogane awkwardly pats Syaoran on the top of his head.

"She is with Mokona just outside the palace gates. Monagan-sama said we should wait a bit before coming in to the palace. He wasn't sure what all would happen."

That was probably a very wise move on his part, actually.

"I have the other feather," I tell him quickly. "We should get out of here as soon as possible."

"I wanted to thank Monagan-sama first, if that is alright."

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun," I shake my head. "I'm sure he will understand."

"What are you in such a rush to get out of here for?" Kurogane looks to me with a raised eyebrow.

"I just don't like it here, that's all," I insist. "If you had seen much of this side of the world, you'd understand." I add in for good measure.

Syaoran seems to understand my meaning and gives me a short nod before turning and making his way back down the steps.

Kurogane and I follow silently after him.

I can see her though the iron bars leaning against a tall tree, her strawberry blonde hair blowing about her face and the edge of her flowery purple sun dress whipping about her knees in the breeze. Mokona is there too, nestled in her arms as she cradles him like doll.

Her face bursts into a ray of sunshine the moment she sees us. Excited, she runs to us, but she too is hesitant to embrace either one of us. Instead, she gives us both polite bows and insists that she is very glad to see the two of us well.

"I have something for you, Sakura-chan," I tell her with a smile, presenting her with her feather.

Her smile is beautiful as she looks to me, "Thank you Fai-san. Thank you so much," she says before taking it with her own hands.

She smiles once again, and Syaoran is all too quick to catch her before she even comes close to hitting the ground.

Asleep again.

"Should we go now?" Syaoran looks up at me with concerned amber eyes.

"Yeah," Kurogane grumbles, "Let's get out of here…"

Mokona is quick to comply, lifting into the air and pulling us from this world in an instant. I don't know that any one saw us depart.

I don't particularly care.

The next thing I see is… nothing. Nothing but darkness, and only the smell of salty, damp air to surround me. It takes a moment for our senses to adjust, for our eyes to find the tiny bit of light given to us by bleak stars and distant street lamps.

A new world. A new adventure…

Syaoran is crouched on the ground, cradling a sleeping Sakura.

Kurogane is standing off a bit, his eyes narrowed solely on me. But I'd rather just do my best to avoid him right now.

Yet I breathe calmly for what seems like the first time in years. Things are back to how they should be.

Not entirely how I would like them.

But I know that I can never have that.

"We should get out of the street," I suggest, glancing at damp the pavement beneath my feet.

They nod in silent agreement, and soon we are making our way down the quiet, desolate street of this new place. The only sounds we seem to make is that of our shoes splashing in black puddles of leftover rain.

We walk down streets taking turns at random, wherever we think there might be signs of life or shelter.

It smells like rain.

In the distance, we can hear what sounds like shouting. Cheering.

Ahead, yellow light shines through a thick layer of dust on small, rectangular windows. The sign above the door should read, "bar and inn" except half the lights are out so instead it reads "ar an inn," and even one of the n's in "inn" flickers off and on, like a dying firefly.

It smells like cigars and stale beer.

"Should we go in?" Syaoran asks.

Kurogane has taken charge of carrying Sakura and he looks through the window with skeptical eyes. "No. Lets find somewhere else. I don't think the princess would appreciate waking up here."

He says that, but we all know he means he doesn't approve of the surroundings. What father would want to take his daughter into a shabby bar full of strangers, after all.

Syaoran and I nod in agreement. And so we continue on walking. Deeper into the heart of the city where the buildings reach higher into the sky and the air seems to get thicker with salt and musky dampness.

We pass by people toting umbrellas. None of them seem to give any of us so much as a second glance.

The rain begins to fall in light, pathetic spurts that seems to be just making a mess more than getting anything very wet, but we don't want to test our luck to see how long we have until it really begins to come down.

The windows of this new bar seem much cleaner. The crowd much more calm. The air not as stale.

I hold the door open and let the others pass. A girl in all black approaches us and asks if we would like a table.

She sits us in the corner. A booth with read leather cushions.

Syaoran squeezes himself against the wall and Kurogane places Sakura on the bench beside him. Gently, the boy adjusts her head so she can sleep comfortably nestled in his lap.

"Where do you suppose we are now?" Syaoran is first to ask the obvious question, propping his elbows on the table and resting his chin in his palms.

I didn't realize until now how tired he looked.

None of us know what to give as an answer. Bits and pieces of this place looks like many other places we've seen before. Others are entirely new.

The lights above us burn steadily without the light of a candle. The room is warm without the aide of a fire.

We must be in at least a moderately advanced world for such things to occur.

I can feel him watching me again. Kurogane. But I'm doing my best to pretend I don't. Instead, I try to focus my attention elsewhere. On the three ladies chatting at the bar. On the couple seated in the table near us.

"I heard he lost everything," I catch the woman near us say.

"Serves him right. He was sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong. Everyone knows the games are run from underground. They pick who wins every tournament long before the games even start," her male companion says.

"That isn't always true. Some of the unknown players have gotten really far…"

"But none of them have won. The Syndicate always picks the winner in the end. They rig it so no one makes it to the tournament that they don't want to see there. With all that prize money, they're not going to hand it over to just anyone."

"You may be right," she agrees. "But I still say you can't always rig everything. Sometimes, people are just better players."

"You think you could do it?" he laughs.

"No. I could never do it," she giggles and I can hear her hair brush against the back of the booth as she shakes her head at him. "Chess has never been my strong suit."

"I hear they're still accepting novice teams for the new tournament if you change your mind. I hear some White team up on the east side is looking for a new pawn."

"No thanks," she laughs again. "I'll just keep to my betting."

"Five million dollars and some mystery bonus prize," he taunts. "You sure you don't want to give it a shot?"

It's really the words "mystery bonus prize" that grab our attention. We all look to each other and then Mokona, before asking the next obvious question.

"Is there a feather in this world?"

Yes.

Somewhere in this city, there is a feather.

We say little else to each other as we sit there in the bar, waiting for the rain to stop.

Tomorrow is a new day. We will begin this new adventure, together, just as we always do. Here in this new world called, Infinity.

_Fin _

* * *

_Well, there it is kids! Sixteen chapters later. 199 Pages [on Word. Over 14000 hits. Over 140 reviews. Thank you all SO so so so so so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading. I very much enjoyed writing it.  
_

_I ran a poll a while ago to see what everyone wanted the ending to be like. This was as "canon" as I could make it without totally ruining the whole thing. I hope you find it satisfactory. I would love to know what everyone thinks though! Did you like this story? Love this story? Hate it? Please let me know! Yes. That means you should review! ;)  
_

_Hope to see you again soon!_

_xoxoxox  
Galenhiril_


	17. The End and The Beginning: FLUFF!

_A Note From Me! **Before you start reading**, please know that I wrote two __**completely **different endings to this story. I had only intended to post the canon-ending one, but quite frankly this version has a soft spot for me. So I thought I would share them both. Feel free to read them both if you like. Or feel free to just read one and call it good. This is the "happy, fluffy ending" of this story. You also have the option of reading the "canon-ish, plausible ending." I happen to be fond of them both, so I ask you to decide how you want the story to end! So please, continue reading this or scroll through the chapter selector to find the other!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:  
The End and The Beginning -**

**(HAPPY ENDING)  
**

I don't mean to jump, but the sound actually startles me.

A soft, grumble. The shifting of fabric.

Crimson eyes flutter open and lock right on me almost immediately.

My heart leaps into my throat…

"Where am… what the hell just happened?"

"I will tell you all about it later," I shake my head at him. "We should go now."

His eyes are blurry, but they are still _his_ eyes. At this, I cannot help but smile. I would like to stay here and savour this moment. To curl up beside him while he rains his sense of composure... but I don't think we have time.

Not now.

"Come on, Kuro-sama," I insist, hopping to the floor to show him I mean business. "We really should leave. I don't want to have to worry about Werra-chan stumbling in here on accident."

"Werra?" he looks at me, completely unaware of who I'm talking about.

"You would know her if you saw her," I grin.

His eyes narrow, and I'm sure he realizes exactly who I'm referring to.

"Come on now, the kids have to be close by..."

He nods in agreement and pushes himself off the bed. I can tell he is still groggy and disoriented. I can't say that I blame him. But I have no doubt Kurogane is quite able to push himself even when he feels like his soul has been ripped out, trampled on and then put back in sideways.

We push our way through hallways, scanning for faces that might belong to Sakura or Syaoran. But they are no where to be seen. I have no doubts that they are near though. I'm able to understand Kurogane now, after all, which can only mean that Mokona is close by.

I imagine they came along with Monagan when he decided to come to Dynn. Sakura-chan knew we were here in the palace after our conversation the other day, after all.

The morning light is bright and clear, but there is a chilled breeze on the air as we finally push our way out of the palace's front doors. The courtyard is full of people buzzing with confusion and concern. Apparently no one has bothered to explain to any of them what has just happened. Their faces rather remind me of Kurogane, who looks at me curiously. He has no more of an idea about what is going on right now than any of them.

I'll explain everything to him later. Right now, I'd be much more content to get as far away from this damn place as possible.

We stand here at the top of the marble steps, scanning the sea of confused faces. Being this high up seems to be our best vantage point.

"Fai-san!? Kurogane-san!?" a familiar voice comes from our left.

We both turn to meet amber eyes and sandy brown hair coming up the steps. He smiles and breaks into a run the moment his eyes confirms that it's us.

Part of me wants to greet him with a warm hug, but I resist. Kurogane does not move either. Instead the three of us stand there in shared, understanding silence.

"Where is Sakura-chan?" I ask shortly after Kurogane awkwardly pats Syaoran on the top of his head.

"She is with Mokona just outside the palace gates. Monagan-sama said we should wait a bit before coming in to the palace. He wasn't sure what all would happen."

That was probably a very wise move on his part, actually.

"I have the other feather," I tell him quickly. "We should get out of here as soon as possible."

"I wanted to thank Monagan-sama first, if that is alright."

"I'm sorry Syaoran-kun," I shake my head. "I'm sure he will understand." And Kurogane seems to be in agreement with me on something, for once.

Syaoran seems to understand my meaning and gives a short nod before turning and making his way back down the steps.

Kurogane and I follow silently after him.

I can see her though the iron bars leaning against a tall tree, her strawberry blonde hair blowing about her face and the edge of her flowery purple sun dress whipping about her knees in the breeze. Mokona is there too, nestled in her arms as she cradles him like doll.

Her face bursts into a ray of sunshine the moment she sees us. Excited, she runs to us, but she too is hesitant to embrace either one of us. Instead, she gives us both polite bows and insists that she is very glad to see the two of us well.

"I have something for you, Sakura-chan," I tell her with a smile, presenting her with her feather.

Her smile is beautiful as she looks to me, "Thank you Fai-san. Thank you so much," she says before taking it with her own hands.

She keeps it in her hand though, waiting for the right time to return it properly. She knows as good as anyone she'll fall asleep the moment she does.

"Should we go now?" Syaoran looks up at me with concerned amber eyes.

"Yeah," Kurogane grumbles looking over his shoulder one last time, "Let's get out of here…"

Mokona is quick to comply, lifting into the air and pulling us from this world in an instant. The next thing I see is… nothing. Well, nothing but tiny, dim stars above. I can feel a light breeze in my hair which smells of salt and lilac, and the sounding of a strange, and quite likely, large bug makes a combination of a chirp and buzzing noise before I hear anyone else even breathe.

A new world.

A new adventure.

"I wonder where we are this time," Sakura-chan sighs.

Someone always has to say it. We all think it, after all.

"I think I hear water," Syaoran says, and I hear a rustle of fabric and a small yelp from Sakura. I think he just stepped on her foot.

Stumbling almost blindly around the woods we had managed to land ourselves in and moving towards the sound of water we all soon hear, we happen upon a tidy, pale-sanded beach. The moon hangs low above the horizon and is nothing but a sliver of pale red light.

A red moon.

Black water.

But it is silent and clam all around us.

The drastic change in daylight always messes with a person's body. Though it's pretty safe to say that it's been a long enough day for all of us, so we might as well set up camp for the night and call it a day.

"I think we should start a fire and wait until daylight to start looking around," I suggest.

I can see little more than their black silhouettes against the sky, but they all nod in silent agreement.

"I'll go gather some firewood," Syaoran offers, as expected.

"And Mokona will help too!" and soon we can hear boots crunching across the sand, fading into the direction my intuition tells me is East.

The sound almost completely fades before Sakura decides to join him.

So, now here we stand alone.

We've hardly spoken all day. I don't fully know where he has really even been all day. And we haven't been able to actually talk for what has been literally, weeks.

But I have no idea what to say.

What should I say?

And he certainly isn't helping.

"I'm sorry," I all but whisper. I haven't been able to properly say those words to him, and it's the first stupid thing that comes to mind.

"For what?" he asks flatly.

We both still stand, facing the sea.

"For a lot of things," I still don't even look at him. "But… not for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, idiot."

"Yes I do. All of that was my fault."

"It doesn't matter," he shrugs. "We're here now, and we're all safe. That's all that really matters."

"But…"

"Shut up," he turns his head to me with a snap. "I said its ok. So its ok! Stop blaming yourself for everything. It's annoying."

Part of me really wants to argue with him, but strangely, the other part of me giggles. I didn't even really mean to laugh. But I do. I suppose its because he says things like that reassure me that he is alright: that is really my Kurogane standing there, being his usual, abrasively sensitive self.

"Just what to you think is so damn funny?" he growls.

"You!" I giggle.

His eyes narrow at me. "Well I'm not being funny. I'm serious."

"I know. But I still think you're funny."

"No, you're trying to change the subject."

"No I'm not," I can't stop giggling. I don't know why I find his frustration with me so amusing.

"Then what is so funny?"

"Nothing! You!"

"You know what else is funny," he snaps, "My fist breaking your face."

Oh, like I seriously believe that threat anymore! But in my complete change of mood, there seems no harm in messing with him.

"Well…" I take one step closer to him. "You'll have to catch me first!" I come just inches from him before completely turning around and running at full speed.

I actually feel the air being pushed by his hand as he swipes out for my arm. But I'm too fast, even for him. I'm sure he hates that.

"Damn it!" I hear him call after me.

My feet don't get the best traction in this sand, but then again, neither will his. I run for the edge of the water where the ground will be wet, and easier to run on.

Warm water that feels as though it's spent a long day under the heat of a summer sun splashes over my shoes. The warm salty air kisses at my face and I notice for the first time how clean and refreshing the air is.

I don't plan to run very far.

And he doesn't know it yet, but I also plan on letting him catch me.

I'm curious to see what he'll do.

So I – Ah!

Stupid rock!

I could catch myself if I wanted. But the ground is soft here, so I allow myself to stumble. Allow him to close the distance. And then pretend to be surprised when he reaches for my arm and we both topple over.

I didn't _really_ plan to trip.

But I cannot help but continue my giggling as I stare up at him. He's hands pin both my shoulders against the ground and he glares at me with that annoyed "You're such a dumbass," look. Even though its obvious he's not _really_ that annoyed.

And then…

He laughs.

We both laugh, without saying a word. The water washes over our legs as he remains all but sitting on top of me, still pinning me to the ground.

Unfortunately, or at least I see it that way, Kurogane turns his head for just a moment and even in the dark, I swear I can see a flush of pink wash over his face and he immediately lets me go.

"Kurogane-san? Fai-san? What are you doing?" Sakura-chan calls to us from just up the beach.

Its very hard not to scramble to my feet and brush myself off and try to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"I was just knocking some sense into him," Kurogane snaps at her defensively.

He's so shy!

It's cute.

"We've got enough wood for a fire now," she tells us. I can see her black outline against the sky cradling a armload of broken logs and sticks. Further behind her and to the left Syaoran is bent over a small pile soon to be a fire.

I cannot help but smile. After all; lighting a fire for Syaoran is a rather simple task. He doesn't show it much, but he has quite a bit of magic in him.

Soon, we are all gathered around the flickering orange light of the fire, watching the shadows dance across one another's face. It's warm enough, we don't have to sit too close to the fire, but it's too dark to see much of anything else, and we've been separated from each other for so long that we all manage to stand the heart. Side by side on one side of the fire; our backs to the forest our faces to the sea, we watch the red moon sink into the horizon. It's hard to judge how late into the night it is. Unlike a sun which is easy to tell how far along a day has gone, moons at night tend to come and go as they please – if they bother to show up at all.

We sit in content, peaceful silence for quite some time before Syaoran speaks. "Mokona? Do you sense the presence of a feather here?"

"There is a strange magic here. But it is far away. Too far away for me to tell. I'm sorry. Mokona didn't get us very close this time."

"There isn't anything to be sorry for Moko-chan. I actually think it might be nice to just relax on this beach for a day or two," Sakura smiles and pats Mokona on the head.

I couldn't have said it better myself.

We sit by the fire for a while, listening to Sakura and Syaoran tell all about their experience with Monagan's world while we were on the other side. About Annabelle and Ienyn. About a festival they attended. About the books they read.

Neither Kurogane nor I are quick to recount our story for them however. And neither of them ask. But they are probably better off not knowing.

"Look!" Mokona shouts, pointing at the skyline above the trees.

The slivered red moon faded in the horizon some time ago and now, as we turn our heads, a much larger, half full silver-blue moon peeks over the tops of the trees.

With more light to see by, the sand seems to be pure white. The trees, an odd blue-green.

The colours of this world are somewhat unusual. But rather lovely, in a mysterious sort of way; like something from a strange children's book.

I hear Kurogane yawn and then lean back to lay on the soft sand. And soon, we all are yawning, and Syaoran suggests that Mokona take out our sleeping mats so we can get settled for the night.

"I'll stay up for a bit," I offer. "You all get some rest."

"Are you sure Fai-san?" Syaoran looks over to me. "I can stay up a bit."

"No. I'm fine."

"Wake me up whenever you get tired, and I'll take watch," he says while fluffing his pillow and placing it on the ground.

"No. You just sleep kid," another voice interrupts and for some reason, I feel my face grow warm. "I'll stay up too."

There seems to be no further discussion on the topic, and I suddenly find myself absolutely fascinated with the ground and drawing circles in the sand. And I don't look up until I hear Sakura and Syaoran getting into their preferred sleeping positions.

"You going to draw in the dirt until your fingers bleed, or what?" he asks me after what seemed to have been almost an hour.

"No," I shrug once. But I don't look up.

I have no idea what I'm so nervous about suddenly.

"Then what _are_ you doing?"

"Drawing."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you want to draw in the sand, you should draw in wet sand," he says very matter-of-factly. "Would you like to go?"

I can't keep the corners of my mouth down, and I nod, only once, and then quickly find my way to my feet.

We've not been stocking the fire, so the orange flames are dim and do not cast light very far.

Neither of us speak as we walk towards the water. Only the sounds of our boots crunching through the sand and the calm waves lapping up onto the shore and falling away again. We walk side by side, close enough that our arms bush against one another on an occasional step, but other wise we do not touch.

"You're not really going to draw in the sand, are you?" he asks in a rather testing tone.

"No," I shake my head and cannot help by chuckle.

"Then what are you going to do?"

Under the light of the silver-blue moon, I can actually see his face; see one single black eyebrow raised in anticipation of my answer.

"I don't know, Kurogane," I shrug innocently, "did you have something in mind?"

His eyes narrow. "Why 'Kurogane' still?"

"Because that's your name."

"It sounds dumb when you say it now. I was getting used to the other ones…"

Again, my eyes fall to the ground, yet my lips cannot get rid of my smile.

"Look at me."

My eyes flicker up for only a moment. But I can't hold them there.

One hand cups my chin and forces me to look up. I can't get rid of my smile or the flush in my cheeks, so I look away.

"I've never seen that before," his voice is soft. Pleased.

I don't have to actually ask what he's talking about, because he finishes his thought before I even need to.

"That smile; a true, real smile," he gives a short chuckle. "I like it."

I wouldn't have had time to say anything to him if I wanted to, as I am captured in a warm, soft kiss.

This kiss is light, gentle and quick. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

"Do you… think this is ok? Are they asleep?" I ask nervously, glancing up the beach to where the kids are resting by the dim fire.

I see one eyebrow raise and he takes a step back and looks at me sternly, "With you and all your 'mommy and daddy' talk back then, and now you don't want to kiss me unless you know they're asleep?"

"No! That isn't it," I cannot argue fast enough. "I just thought… you-"

"I would care?" he laughs. "I don't. I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually anyway. They're not stupid you know."

"I know."

"Then what's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," I shake my head.

His eyebrow raises again and he grins mischievously. "Then kiss me."

* * *

_Well, there it is kids! Sixteen chapters later. 202 Pages [on Word. Over 14000 hits. Over 140 reviews. Thank you all SO so so so so so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. I know that I very much enjoyed writing it.  
_

_I ran a poll a while ago on my lj to see what everyone wanted the ending to be like. The "canon-ish" ending won by a long shot, but it made me a little sad, so I wrote this one too. I hope you find it satisfactory. I would love to know what everyone thinks though! Did you like this story? Love this story? Hate it? Please let me know!!!! Yes. That means you should review! ;)  
_

_Hope to see you again soon!_

_xoxoxox  
Galenhiril_


End file.
